


吾非天使

by nakedrunning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedrunning/pseuds/nakedrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪恩在森林深处找到了抢夺小孩的黑翅怪物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

小屋的木门被撞开的时候，迪恩正坐在桌前擦拭自己的火枪。他下意识地拔出腰间的匕首准备应敌，起身的时候险些碰翻了摆满武器的桌子。  
一双绿眼睛警惕地瞪向来人，神情中的凶狠，能吓退残暴的野兽。他定睛一看，凌厉的目光在瞬间软化成慈爱。  
“小汤姆，哇哦，别着急。出什么事了？”  
比桌子略高一点的男孩衣着肮脏破烂，双眼通红而且抽泣不止，全身因为恐惧和激动微微颤抖。  
“汤姆，呼吸。没事了。现在你很安全。告诉我，发生什么了？”迪恩收好匕首，蹲下身扶着孩子的肩膀，低声安慰道。  
汤姆猛地深吸一口气，终于抬起眼睛，脸上涕泗横流。  
“我弟弟杰瑞他……他被怪物抓走了……”  
“怎么抓走的？什么怪物？汤姆？”大手摩挲孩子不断紧绷的后背。  
“我带他到森林里抓小虫子，结果迷路，然后出现了湖……怪物就抓走了杰瑞。还有黑色的，嗯，蓝色的，翅膀……”  
迪恩收紧了手指，面色严峻地盯着哭成泪人的孩子。汤姆用带着血痕的小拳头拼命揉眼睛，因为竭力哭泣而不时地咳嗽。  
这样下去不行，孩子吓得语无伦次，实在没办法获取足够的有效信息。可是这森林周边，方圆五里，也就迪恩这一户，只他一人，要将孩子安顿好几乎是不可能的。把汤姆留在木屋里可能会再次受到袭击，而带他一起深入森林寻找失踪的杰瑞又不是办法。  
迪恩放开孩子，当机立断，站起身快步走出门外。  
“迪恩？你去哪？”汤姆带着哭腔询问着，迈着小步子伸出手去，想要追赶他。  
所幸迪恩很快就再次出现了，一只手拿着一支燃烧的火把，另一只手拿着一个小银壶。  
“汤姆，你听我说，你拿着火把向山坡下的村庄跑，拼命跑，跑回你的家告诉你父母发生了什么。记住，拼命跑不要回头。”迪恩郑重地嘱咐孩子，语速很快。他略略弯腰，将火把递给汤姆，又在他身上洒了融盐的圣水，拍了拍瘦小的肩膀，“莫回头。别忘了，你弟弟还在等你带人来救他。”  
汤姆红肿的眼睛望着迪恩，瞳孔映出火焰的光芒。他虽然还在抽噎，却止住了泪水。  
“我记住了。”  
孩子转身奔向弥漫着黄土的山脚，留下一句带着鼻音的承诺。  
迪恩注视着孩子踉跄远去的背影，心底一沉。但是现在不是担心的时候，还有一个孩子困在森林里生死未卜。在确认汤姆安全跑上大路以后，迪恩低头紧了紧全身的装备，检查了腰间的子弹带，抓起门后的火枪，向幽深的森林进发。  
现在刚过正午，光线依然有利于寻找踪迹，而且妖魔异兽也略微收敛。希望汤姆举着的火把和身上含盐的圣水能对那些怪物们形成威慑；不，不可以是希望，而是一定要生效。如果是晚上的话情况会更加棘手，因为一个热烘烘的点心，绝对可以引得所有利齿尖牙淌出恶臭黏腻的涎水。  
迪恩奋力穿行于将他吞没的森林，经过三人合抱的巨木，钻进一人多高的灌木杂草，用砍刀分出容人堪堪通过的缝隙；保证前进速度的同时，还要在鸟爪、鹿蹄、熊掌等等印子中分辨小汤姆来时留下的痕迹，以此追踪消失的杰瑞。  
山脚下的村子里一直有种种传说，西伍德森林里有可怕的怪物，因为时不时就会有人在森林里失踪。但是所有人似乎只把这当做天方夜谭，是用来威慑孩子远离森林的谎言。或多或少的，大人们都自欺欺人地认为，那些失踪的人只是在森林里迷了路，被野兽吞吃了，所以才再也没有出来；毕竟，西伍德森林绵延千里，覆盖了整座北方山脉，里面有一些棕熊蟒蛇之类并不奇怪。  
但是迪恩知道那些千奇百怪的传说基本上都是真的。  
圆月变身的狼人，有但并不只是月圆才变身；苍白而魅惑的吸血鬼，有但是并不魅惑；三头的地狱犬，有但并非来自地狱；迷惑人心的海妖，有；能够换皮的变形怪，有……整座森林里饱含着最血腥残忍的异类，潜伏着，窥伺着，等着无知自大的人类送上门来。  
还有些神通广大又不甘寂寞的怪物，会隐藏自己的真实身份，混迹人间。这时就要迪恩出马了。不管它们有没有伤人，只要进入人类社会，他都会将它们斩尽杀绝。迪恩不仅仅是猎人，更是猎魔人。救人，杀怪，家族事业。祖祖辈辈传承千百年，到如今，就剩他一人。  
不过，他已经放弃了主动追踪那些怪物，只在那些狗娘养的混蛋送上门来时过过瘾。这几年，他只想在小村庄里安居，过上普通猎人的生活。可生活能这么轻易地随了他的愿望吗？  
迪恩此时不敢多想。  
这不是他第一次只身赴险，所以不用担心。他要做的就是努力按捺住恐惧和不安，安抚剧烈跳动的心脏，不要考虑暴露给敌人的后背，只要按照套路追到怪物，救出孩子，返回村庄。  
然后独自回到山腰上的小屋，在凄清的夜色下，坐在桌前清理枪支，一直坐到后半夜，才伴着噩梦挣扎入睡。  
是的，身经百战出生入死的迪恩在履行职责的时候也会恐惧。并不是怕死，而是害怕一个人死。害怕挺尸深林，被人发现的时候只剩残破的肢体，或者是更惨，只剩几片碎骨，散落在腐朽的草皮中间。  
迪恩一边追寻着孩子跑出森林的痕迹，一边心神不宁地思考着小汤姆刚才对他说的话。尽管震惊中的孩子难免口不择言，但他透露出的只言片语却让迪恩内心疑虑重重。他说那个怪物长着黑色的翅膀，好像还会飞。  
耳边一凉，蛇信嘶嘶作响。迪恩刀柄一转，蛇头应声而落。他头也不回地继续前进。  
他暗自揣测，回忆自己见过妖魔，在猎人笔记中读过的鬼怪，其诡谲程度足够让遥远东方流传的《山海经》都自愧不如，但从来没有听说过有这种黑翅怪物。  
巨大的鸟人？难道真的有天使？呸，迪恩暗自啐了一口，天堂和地狱都是扯蛋。  
不知不觉中，迪恩穿行到了一片陌生的沼泽。这里的植被突然间稀疏起来，遮天蔽日的古树消失不见，透过纠缠的藤蔓，迪恩能看到森林中有个湖。  
湖？他从来都不知道西伍德森林里面还有个湖。从他很有限的角度来看，这片湖水清澈宁静，波光粼粼，大概占地十几公顷的样子。  
但是似乎有些太过宁静了。  
他小心地弯下身子，左手提着火枪，屏住呼吸从布满尖刺的天然屏障中唯一的缺口侧身穿过。迪恩尽量将动作放缓放轻，生怕惊动了什么，却在半个身子通过荆棘的时候，注意到了一件很不同寻常的事，僵在了原地。  
湖中有一个长了褐色翅膀的怪物。  
“上帝啊。”  
他个不虔诚的信徒居然口呼天主。  
迪恩胸膛里的心脏剧烈跳动起来，肾上腺素激烈地冲向全身的血管。他不能坐以待毙，现在的姿势不利于防守，更别提进攻。他观察了那个怪物片刻，见对方似乎并没有觉察他的到来，于是继续轻而缓慢地穿过荆棘，以蹲踞的姿势藏在一块岩石后面，端起火枪，眯起眼睛瞄准。他凝视着那对巨大的翅膀，食指移向扳机，而却犹豫不定，双手止不住地微微颤抖。  
那是一对多么壮观的翅膀啊。棕褐色的羽毛如同琥珀形成的细碎帘幕，从高高耸起的筋骨上面倾泻而下。金黄阳光的照射和湛蓝湖水的反光，给柔亮如缎的羽毛表面镀上了一层华丽的光芒。仔细看来，它们似乎在随着主人的呼吸而微微颤动，每根羽毛的边缘都随之抖动，幻化出层叠的蓝金色。  
湖中的类人生物动作僵住了，放在肩上的手不自在地停在了原处。它感觉到了草丛的震动，听到了陌生的脚步声，发现了背后那道火辣的视线。它的呼吸急促起来，头部迅速地左右摆动，仿佛是想要寻找逃跑的道路。但不幸的是，唯有迪恩所在的方向存在唯一一个隐蔽的出口，而湖面广阔平坦，绝对不利于逃跑。  
迪恩看着那对巨大的翅膀抽动起来，掀起一阵水花；他不得不迅速地重新眯起眼睛瞄准。  
终于，那怪物顺从地垂下头，合拢了翅膀，绝望地慢慢转过身来面对迪恩，放弃了逃跑。  
那不是怪物，那绝对是天使。  
深棕色的头发因为沾了水而打绺，贴在脸上的发丝在缓缓地滴下水来，沿着线条分明的脸颊慢慢下滑。它看起来出奇地无辜，湛蓝色的大眼睛露出哀伤的神色，又或许只是因为他长了一双“欲哭复踟蹰”的眼睛，所以不自觉地散发着悲悯的气息。它站在齐腰深的水里，两臂仿佛是要保护自己一般地交叉抱住两边的肩膀，平坦的小腹剧烈起伏着，整具身体肌肉分布十分匀称，凸起的线条蕴含着不断涌动的力量。厚重的棕色双翼末端若有若无地扫过平静的湖面，带起一圈圈涟漪。从这个类人生物平坦的胸部来看，应该是雄性？  
迪恩脑子里有一个声音在说：保持警惕，瞄准，拿稳火枪。但是他控制不住自己越过瞄准镜直直盯着湖中的未知生物的行为，这让他很恼火，也有些挫败。  
“天使”饱满的嘴唇微微动了动，似乎要开口，却没有发出声音。它抿起嘴唇，眼睛无助地从迪恩的火枪垂下看向湖面，仿佛已经接受了自己必死的命运。  
迪恩的脑子里早已经乱作一团。  
一方面他信奉“非人即杀”的宗旨，但是另一方面又对这个从未见过的生物万分好奇，而不忍下手。对，只是好奇而已，他安慰着自己。  
绝对不是被如梦似幻的“湖中天使”迷住了心智。这妖怪看起来这样人畜无害……  
于是一人一怪就这样僵持着。湖中升起了氤氲的雾气，日头西落，似乎很快就要黑天了。  
迪恩的额头滴下了冷汗。围拢在巨大黑翅中间的怪物依然一动不动，目光低垂。迪恩咬了咬牙，想到这个摄人心魄的妖怪抓走了无辜的孩子，所以它还是该死。  
他缓缓地压下扳机。  
“迪恩叔叔！”湖边的草丛发出了一声细小的呼唤。迪恩简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
他向草丛看去，双手却仍然稳稳端着火枪。  
“迪恩叔叔！这儿！”草丛长出了头和胳膊，而且还在动呢。  
“杰瑞？”  
“是我！”  
迪恩瞪了那个人型的怪物最后一眼，警告性地用枪口指了指它，然后谨慎地慢慢后退，转身快步向孩子奔去，无暇顾及湖中仍旧凝视着他的怪物。  
小杰瑞坐在草丛里，浑身的衣服又脏又破，但是露出的脸颊和手都很干净。孩子看来吃了些苦头，但精神状态还不错。“迪恩叔叔！我还怕是坏人找来了呢，所以一直不敢吭气。还好是你。我哥哥呢？”  
迪恩右手提枪，左手在孩子身上来回摸索，稍稍用力捏捏关节和骨头，检查有没有伤处。“你哥哥没事，我派他到村子里搬救兵去了。你怎么样？”  
杰瑞绽放出灿烂的笑容：“我没事呢，迪恩叔叔。我有天使保佑哦。本来我崴了脚，哥哥正给我检查，突然背后出现了这么大的一只熊熊，”孩子用力张开双臂，比划着两手之间最远的距离，“天使抱起我们两个，打走了熊熊，然后放下哥哥，带着我到这儿来了啊。”  
迪恩听了孩子天真的话语，眉头越皱越深。“既然它可以抱起你们两个，为什么没有把你也一起送到安全的地方？”杰瑞的小脸上闪过一丝犹豫，刚要为怪物辩护，却听到湖中央传来一个男人的声音。  
杰瑞和迪恩同时转过头去；迪恩下意识地抓起了火枪。  
“我需要另一只人类幼崽帮我去村子里找到人类，把这一只人类幼崽带走。”  
迪恩全身毛骨悚然，顺着脊椎传出一阵无法克制的颤栗。这绝对是因为听到怪物的嘴里吐出人话太过诡异。绝对不是因为那个声音的低沉浑厚有磁性。他用火枪瞄准怪物，全身警戒地缓慢起身。  
“那你为什么不让兄弟俩一起离开？”  
“即使我没有抱走这只人类幼崽，两只脆弱的幼兽在森林里也会是脆弱的目标，无法活着离开森林。”怪物的声音和它的胸部一样，拥有雄性的特征。它说话的语气就像读书一样，一板一眼的认真腔调实在是让迪恩反感。  
“把他们一起送回村庄嘛！你口口声声说救人，却不肯帮忙到底？”  
怪物的目光重新回到水面上，虽然面无表情，但是眉宇间似乎有几分哀伤。  
“我不能离开森林，我不能出现在人类面前。”  
迪恩沸腾的血液中还有着太多的怨气无处发泄，刚刚对孩子的担忧和未知怪物的恐惧，全在人形怪物坦白自己之后变成了无名怒火。“为什么？你不是很强大的样子吗？忽扇着吓人的大黑翅膀飞来飞去充英雄？你还以为自己真的是守护天使吗？”  
怪物没有回答，一动不动。  
“迪恩叔叔……”杰瑞在迪恩身后弱弱地开口，“如果没有他，我和哥哥都会死……天使把我带回湖边的时候，我因为害怕扯了他的翅膀，掉了好几根羽毛，他也没伤害我的。你看，他还帮我洗了脸和小手手。”  
迪恩低头看着孩子，拼命皱眉。  
杰瑞怕他不相信自己，赶忙接着解释：“我说我饿了，他就去给我抓鱼呢。不过我倒是真不知道天使还会说话的。”孩子转过头，对着湖中的怪物招招手，“你说话的声音好好听哦。”  
怪物瞥了孩子一眼，眨眨眼睛，露出一丝微笑。  
迪恩不知道这个表情叫不叫害羞。但是他居然觉得有点可爱。  
“嗯咳，”他虚张声势地清了清嗓子，“那这么说，你真是为了救他们咯？”  
怪物看着迪恩，湖水一般湛蓝眸子映着波光；它点点头。  
迪恩悬着的心放下几分，于是他将火枪收到背后，弯腰抱起杰瑞，面色依然冷峻。  
“我带这孩子先离开这里。”  
怪物没有说话，也没有动。它依然站在齐腰深的湖水里，硕大的黑翅在背后微微翕动。  
见对方没有反应，迪恩腹诽：真是个怪物。  
他小心地将杰瑞送出荆棘缺口，自己正准备钻出去的时候，好像想起了什么一样，停下动作，回头对上一直凝视他的专注目光。  
“那什么，谢谢你。”  
“不客气。”  
迪恩不知道说点什么好了。他挠挠后颈，紧张得不知所措，从没觉得自己这么笨口拙舌过。遇到天使可能就有这种反应。  
怪物不疾不徐地解释：“我不是天使，我是天鹅。我叫卡斯迪奥。”  
“啊，天鹅。天鹅就能说得通了。”沉默又降临这片湖岸。  
“迪恩叔叔，”杰瑞在身后扯了扯他的裤子，“我们该走了。”  
迪恩听到小孩子淡定理智的提醒时，几乎想用手掌狠拍自己的额头。他转过身，弯腰准备离开，却最后一次转过头，“我叫迪恩。”然后就毅然决然地离开了。  
等树丛重新回复了寂静，卡斯迪奥慢慢地从湖心走出来，身上的水珠顺着光裸的肌肤接连滑下。他走到孩子坐过的草丛边，慢慢蹲下身子，一双黑翼覆盖在潮湿的草地上。  
卡斯迪奥小心地拾起一条黑色的项链，端详着金色带角人头形状的坠子。  
“我知道。”


	2. Chapter 2

天色已晚，路愈发难走。迪恩抱着孩子灰头土脸地在森林里穿行，正碰上十几个举着火把前进的村民。孩子的父亲冲过来抓过自己的孩子，紧紧搂在怀里。他看见依然活泼好动的儿子并无大碍，向迪恩不住地道谢，热泪盈眶。  
迪恩左手扶着右肩活动了一下，胳膊因为一直抱着孩子而酸痛，微笑着注视这感人的一幕。大团圆结局总是最好的，不是吗。  
孩子父亲含着泪花大笑，用力拍打迪恩的肩膀；后者的身形一下子向一侧垮了下去。“迪恩！你可真是太行了！到我家去，今天晚上我要好好谢谢你，大宴宾客！可别说不来，你以前可是最喜欢喝酒的，我们走！”  
迪恩呲牙咧嘴地露出笑容，鸡啄米一般点头，为自己的可怜的肩膀默哀。  
“好好好好我一定去，一定去。”

*

迪恩坐在普通村舍的客厅里，挑选了角落的一张凳子，将木酒杯搁在膝头，头和背都靠着墙，看着天花板沉默无语。  
一旁的人群交谈甚欢，不时爆发出欢快的笑声。  
他手里的酒杯盛满了浑浊的麦芽酒，晃晃悠悠，却没喝几口。  
聚会开头，大家一定要催促他讲述只身击退黑翅妖怪的冒险故事。但事实并不是那样，那根本不惊险，也不值得夸耀。于是他简单地说了说自己追寻逃出森林孩子的踪迹找到杰瑞，发现孩子只是被熊吓到，只是崴了脚并且微微受惊，并无大碍。  
他隐去了天鹅怪物——卡斯迪奥——的内容，但其他的情况属实，他并没有说谎。不知怎的，他不希望除了自己以外的人知道卡斯迪奥的事。反而是脚踝上打着绷带的杰瑞，神采飞扬地说起了天使挽救自己的故事，说得天花乱坠，绘声绘色。迪恩对于孩子这个渲染过度的版本不置可否，只是笑着喝了一口送到嘴边的麦芽酒。  
杰瑞的哥哥汤姆不知道什么时候站在了迪恩的身边。此时梳洗干净的孩子正满足地望着被人们围在中间的弟弟。“迪恩，真的有天使吗？”汤姆仰起头看着面无表情的迪恩。  
迪恩回过神来，用空着的那只手揉了揉孩子的头发，轻笑出声，“哈哈，当然了。有天使在肩上守护着你们呢。”  
“想不到你居然会对孩子这么说。我以为你一直都对这种说法嗤之以鼻的。”声音的主人靠上前来，在迪恩身上投下了一片巨大的阴影。  
迪恩不用抬头就知道是谁。  
“萨姆，我以为你忙着在教堂打扫卫生，没时间来破戒呢。”  
萨姆是迪恩的弟弟，比他年幼四岁。原本一家四口生活在北方山脉的阴面，常年白雪皑皑的诺顿高原。萨姆出生那年，母亲就去世了。之后发生了很多事，父子三人一路向南跋山涉水，翻越横亘大陆的北方山脉，穿过危机四伏的伍德森林，迁居到大平原边缘的艾坡村。没过多久，父亲病逝。两人又继续并肩战斗了三四年的时间，却因为意见不合而不得不分手。  
萨姆加入了罗翰国的教会，成为神父；而迪恩没有继承父亲的衣钵，他放弃了猎魔人的身份，选择了普通人的生活。二人分道扬镳，迄今已有三年。  
萨姆微笑，对哥哥的讽刺不置可否。可能是因为背对着灯光，他的笑容看起来居然有几分阴森。  
“我其实并不用亲自打扫，你知道的吧。”他拉出桌子旁边的另一张凳子，拂了拂宽大的白袍，庄重地坐下。  
迪恩看着弟弟有模有样地整理衣襟，嗤笑一声，麦芽酒从鼻子里喷了出来。他慵懒地抬起手，用手背胡乱蹭了一下，又在裤子上擦擦。  
“怎么了？穿了干净衣服连坐都不会坐了？还长尾巴了不成吗，萨米？”  
萨姆眯起眼睛看着迪恩，从怀里掏出皱巴巴的帽子扔在桌子上，语气冷冽:“听说你犯傻，我连衣服都没来得及换就跑来了。骑在马上，弄得帽子吹飞两次，袍子也划破了。”  
“那么大一个罗翰国，连一列像样的蒸汽火车都没有？”迪恩扬起一条眉毛，似乎难以置信。  
“你又不是不知道，那个红袍老狐狸对科技动力恨之入骨。之前谈过修建铁路，通往进取城的事，最后还是不了了之。整个教会没有一盏煤气灯，全靠闪光咒照明。那个破玩意一点不可靠，不是熄灭就是着火。” 萨姆挫败地用手耙着头发，原本冷硬的表情出现了裂缝。  
靠在迪恩腿边的小杰瑞咯咯笑了出来，“萨缪尔神父，你的头发好像我家狗落水之后的样子啊！”  
“小孩子。”萨姆被小孩子取笑，无奈地叹气，“还有，我现在不是神父了，上礼拜刚升级成了主教。”  
杰瑞没有理会身形魁梧又面色阴沉的人口中嘟囔的话语，依旧咯咯笑个不停。  
迪恩瞥了萨姆一眼，发现他居然微微撅起嘴来。“是吗，升级了啊，我都没来得及说声恭喜。”  
萨姆沉默了片刻，一时不知道说什么好。他刚准备再次开口，就被打断了。  
有人举起酒杯高声说道：“萨缪尔主教，请来为这经历磨难的孩子降下驱邪的福音吧！”  
“妈的，连个邻居都知道你升了主教。”迪恩颇有些不平。他伸出手搂过汤尼，拍拍他的肩膀，低头说道：“去找你弟弟吧，他现在需要你这个大哥。”  
萨姆抓起桌上不成样子的帽子套在头上，站起身向人群露出屈尊俯就的微笑，走过去为孩子祝福。  
迪恩面无表情地看着萨姆口中念念有词，突然变得无比烦躁。  
没想到才过了三年，萨姆就从神父升级成了主教；没想到都过了三年，迪恩还是看不惯他一副道貌岸然的样子。  
迪恩一只手摩挲着自己的下巴，心想这种没来由的脾气是不是因为过了太久的安定生活，贱骨头又痒了。然而回想起出生入死的日子，他又打消重操旧业的念头。  
在艾坡村，他虽然不能彻底融入普通的的农家生活氛围，但是大家也将他看作村中的一份子。他身为猎人住在村边山腰上的小屋，时不时进入森林打些野兽，靠毛皮或羽毛之类换钱养活自己。如果村中的牲畜被妖兽糟蹋了，村民也会请他去除害，并付他报酬。日子就这样平静闲适地慢慢前行。  
直到现在，他遇见了卡斯迪奥。  
那不是什么老套的一见钟情戏码，迪恩心想。  
他走遍天涯海角，见过无数危险的生物，能魅惑人心的也不在少数。披上人皮的变形怪凶残可怖，扮作伴侣骗取信任，最后让女子诞下怪物；妖艳动人的海妖喂下粘稠的唾液，化作你最痴迷的对象，然后在睡梦中杀人于无形；掌握邪恶魔法的巫师，操纵诅咒掌控你的身心，缓慢而残忍耗尽你的能量。  
但是他没见过这样美丽的生物，看起来这样纯粹，水晶一般透亮，紧紧吸住目光。长有一双遮天褐翼的人形天鹅，精壮的肢体似乎蕴含着巨大力量，清爽的气质又让人不由得产生亲近的感觉，容貌又十分符合人类对于美丽的定义。尤其是那双眼睛，那么蓝，那么水光盈盈，那么摄人心魄，却又不同于海妖变出的幻像那样霍乱心智，只能用一个什么词来形容。什么词来着，迪恩怎么想都想不到，急得咬住舌头，几乎要拍自己大腿……  
棒呆了。  
对，就是这个词。他因为自己想出恰当的形容词而松了一口气。  
用这么一个词来形容初次见面的未知生物似乎有点草率，不过迪恩并不在乎。他脑子里充斥的都是那双蕴含了千言万语的湛蓝眼睛，瘦削的苍白脸颊，分布着细纹的饱满粉唇抿在一起，脖颈上突出的喉结紧张地上下滚动，水珠从锁骨的小窝缓慢地下滑，下滑，滑过不断起伏的胸部，滑过紧紧搂在身前的双臂，滑过肚脐周围的一小块腹毛，然后顺着腹股沟一直下滑，滑进波光粼粼的湖水里。  
该死，就差那么一点。迪恩忿忿地端起麦芽酒喝了一大口。然后他想起了什么，万分震惊地慢慢地将酒杯放回桌上，手还抓着杯子把手忘了松开。  
妈的，如果那个天鹅是雄性，我岂不是成了同性恋？  
还有我怎么就恋上了呢？  
迪恩沉思着靠上桌子，重心渐渐压在拿着杯子的那只手上。  
还有那双翅膀，那双颜色阴沉几近黑色的翅膀实在是太不寻常了。  
迪恩紧皱着眉，在自己的思绪里苦苦挣扎，想要理清情感和理智各自的线索。  
这种不自觉的好奇可能是喜欢吗？见到卡斯迪奥时候的心跳加快，会不会只是因为恐惧和紧张？这种天鹅类人生物会不会对人类产生威胁？他救下孩子的目的是什么？  
太乱了，实在是太乱了。他趴在桌子上，头靠着手臂，一筹莫展。  
屋子里突然响起一阵欢呼声。  
“哇哦，我们今天的聚会可真是热闹啊，”农舍的主人洪亮热情的声音响起，“居然迎来了尊敬的洛基先生！”  
旁边有个扎着花头巾的农妇，红润丰满的脸上满是疑问，她小声地询问身边的人：“什么基？他谁啊？”男主人听到了她的疑问，转过身用声震屋瓦的嗓音向大家介绍着：  
“洛基先生是整片东南大陆最富有的商人，我们村子里所有贸易几乎都由洛基先生经手。你们不经常打听，我曾经在见毛皮收购商的时候碰到过先生几次，但是没想到先生今天居然有时间到我们小村子里参加聚会。”  
屋子里的人听闻此言，看着不速之客全身低调奢华的服装和配饰，打量着他泰然自若的神情，尽管并不认识这个先生，也不太相信什么大陆首富的话，却不由得在心里对他恭敬三分。  
只有萨姆满脸疑惑，想要开口，却被洛基先生的一个严厉眼神制止了。  
那个被称作洛基先生的小个子男人谦虚中带着得意地举起双手，抬着下巴眯眼看向聚会中的人们：“好啦好啦，奥利弗，不要太夸张了，我只是个倒卖的人而已。我这次来一是为了安抚历经险情的贵公子，带了点礼物不成敬意。”  
洛基先生从口袋里掏出两个精美的精钢机械飞龙玩具，每个只有巴掌大小，但是五脏俱全；他弯下腰把玩具递给两个孩子。汤姆和杰瑞兴奋地大叫起来。  
周围的村民看到孩子们开心的样子，对这位陌生的富豪增加了几分好感。  
洛基先生微笑着直起身，目光转向趴在角落的迪恩，几不可察地挑了挑眉，然后漫不经心地敷衍起人群：“我这次过来，还是为了探访一位老友。大家继续，继续，别因为我来就败了兴致。”说罢不顾一头雾水的人群，径直走向迪恩。萨姆见状，也匆忙跟了过来。  
“嗨！迪欧娜！我看到萨曼莎过来看你，就觉得是出了什么大事，不然他才不会放下跪舔大主教这么重要的工作赶过来看望孤独的姐姐呢。”他敛去笑容，稍稍放低了声音，“听说你看见了天使？”  
迪恩依然趴在桌子上，只用眼角瞟向靠在桌边的洛基先生。  
“你怎么来了？这么小的村子里能有什么好玩的供你戏耍呢？”  
萨姆和迪恩原来猎魔的时候遇到过这个自称洛基的人，他帮过他们，当然是在狠狠整蛊他们之后。他们只知道这个看起来一心享乐的大富豪，在暗地里和超自然力量有些关系。他们那次追查杀死母亲的凶手遇到了神秘而强大的敌人，迪恩认为这个未知生物极有可能就是毁掉他们全家的凶手，但是却在深入调查的时候遭到了埋伏。如果没有洛基，萨姆和迪恩早就命丧黄泉了。  
但是迪恩还是无法相信这个看起来油腔滑调的家伙。而且他还爱吃巧克力；爱吃甜食的家伙都是成天精神过度旺盛，到处乱蹦乱跳爱管闲事的家伙。  
萨姆巨大的身形挡了过来，把迪恩藏在身后。洛基当初帮助他们的法子给萨姆留下了不小的心理阴影。他皱着眉，专注地盯着洛基：“你跟踪我？”  
洛基耸肩，无奈地摇头。“我没办法啊，事情搞成这个样子我也不想啊。你这样不相信我，人家很受伤啊。”  
萨姆快要气炸了，声音高了几分：“什么叫不相信你？你说要和教会合作，要我来负责具体事务，我现在成天给你打杂儿你还不满意？我还不能有点私事儿？你以为我真成你的下人了吗？”  
洛基咋舌，“嘘，小点声。你可不希望整个教会都知道你改了姓氏吧？”  
萨姆一下子不吭声了。  
迪恩警觉地坐起身来，看向洛基。“你知道我们原本是兄弟，现在我们分家了，改了姓，这很正常，你这算不得什么勒索的底牌。”  
洛基露齿而笑，“话是这样说，可是看你们紧张的样子还是很有意思，那个表情简直值得永久收藏。”然后他沉下脸来，“没有点秘密的人，谁会无缘无故改名字呢？而且我还知道，你们本来的姓氏绝对和史密斯啊、阿伯丁啊，这种无聊的玩意儿没关系。”  
迪恩觉得后背寒风阵阵，汗毛倒竖，浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来。萨姆的脑子里嗡嗡作响，额头滴下冷汗。  
“你知道多少？”迪恩攥紧了拳头，缓缓地站起身。  
洛基冷笑。“比你以为我知道的要多得多。我想我们需要谈谈。”  
迪恩缓慢地点头，目光如燃烧的火焰一般锁定在洛基身上。“好。去我的房子。”  
话音未落，屋外突然响起了尖利刺耳的嘶鸣。  
迪恩脸色大变，拔腿冲出农舍。他站在门外的空地上，因为眼前的景象而瞠目结舌。


	3. Chapter 3

发出嘶鸣的，是迪恩最爱的宝贝。  
那是一匹高大的骏马，全身的毛发如同黑缎一般，在月光下显出柔亮的光泽。她见到主人走来，兴奋地喷鼻，昂起头颅。  
迪恩冲过去，一下扑在心心念念的宝贝身上，眼珠子都快瞪出来了。“妈的，你在哪找到英帕拉的？”他不敢相信地伸出手，温柔地抚摸着马鬃。  
“天哪。你这个家伙还真有几分本事。我还真得承认，我是太想她了。”  
旁边脏兮兮的调皮男孩还想凑过来乱动马尾，被迪恩大声喝止:“嘿！小崽子！给我小心点！”虽然孩子们情绪并未受到影响，依然嘻嘻哈哈地绕着马跑，但是萨姆还是忍不住开口：“迪恩，好啦，只是一匹马而已。”  
迪恩凑到马耳边悄悄说：“别听他的宝贝，我最爱你了。”  
然后他想起来什么，转过头看向笑意吟吟的洛基，气势汹汹地质问:“我的宝贝什么时候开始乱叫了了？”  
洛基挑挑眉毛，随意地指了指马鞍，“可能是新马鞍不舒服吧，周围又有小孩子吵闹。顺便说一句，我找到她可是费了不少力气，还帮你养肥了。”  
迪恩皱眉，回头看着自己身旁的黑美人，“还好你没弄伤她。”  
那爱意深沉眼神让萨姆起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“好了好了，你温存够了吧。这马儿太招眼，先放在路边屋的马厩里，你回头再来领她。”  
迪恩恋恋不舍地拍了拍英帕拉，把她的缰绳交给酒吧的马夫，又警告了玩闹的孩子们不要惊扰了马儿，然后转身跟着萨姆和洛基往山上走去。  
一行人悄无声息地步行回到迪恩在山腰上的小屋。  
进门之前，迪恩就着月色检查了门前魔法阵，从特定角度看到反光的黑曜石粉末，确定巴掌大的图案原封未动，又点亮打火机，看到门窗缝隙的黑色火漆封印，和他离开以前一样完好无缺，这才拿出钥匙，打开门锁。锁眼在他转动钥匙之后发出微微的蓝光，然后内部的齿轮咔哒咔哒地转动半晌，锁舌才收了回去。  
洛基在旁边挑起眉毛嘲讽道：“真的吗？阿拉霍洞开？”迪恩白了他一眼，推开门走进屋子。洛基和萨姆随即跟了上去。  
迪恩打开灯，房顶中央亮起一个并不明亮的白炽灯泡，照得屋里影影绰绰。小屋里面的陈设很简单，进门是半开放式厨房，摆放着一张小圆桌和两把椅子，穿过隔断是一间客厅兼卧室，有一张单人床、床头柜和沙发，贴着墙有一个衣柜，另外在卧室的右侧是一个单独的卫生间。  
迪恩锁好门，自顾自地拉出厨房里面的椅子坐下。萨姆也很自然地随着他哥坐在了另一把椅子上。然后两人才注意到洛基尴尬地站在屋子中间。  
洛基无奈地摊开双手，“我怎么办？”  
迪恩冲着床抬抬下巴，“坐床上去。”  
洛基撇嘴，但还是转身走到床边，扑通一声坐了下来。  
迪恩对着洛基扬扬眉毛，带着三分警惕地开口：“说吧，你那套‘我知道的比谁都多’吊人胃口的把戏的确有用，但是如果你不把话说清楚，恐怕以后就没机会了。”  
洛基一边拍着床铺一边贱笑，“火气别这么大啊，我现在可是和你用过一张床的人了。”  
迪恩对此嗤之以鼻，“和我用过一张床的人多了，而且比你用的方法要更加‘深入’得多。  
“哦，迪欧娜，你是在抱怨我不够‘深入’关心你吗？别担心，来日方长嘛。”  
洛基虽然财多势大，为人却没有什么架子。今年年初他过来找教会商讨采购生意的相关事宜，指名道姓要求萨姆当他的负责人。萨姆虽然满心诧异却不敢不从，抛开洛基知晓他们兄弟二人曾经猎魔的过去不谈，惹恼了教会他也没什么好处。一开始对洛基还畏惧三分，可是那个大财主成天想着法儿地捉弄他：例如在他的梳子上附着无法去除的静电，让他半长的头发一整天都像被炸弹轰炸过一样。  
所以到现在，萨姆对洛基的态度只有无奈。  
萨姆捂着自己的额头，痛苦地开口：“说正事儿。”  
洛基的脸上还挂着得意的夸张笑容。“我知道你们的姓氏是温彻斯特。”  
萨姆和迪恩猛地转过头。  
“那又怎样？”萨姆眯起眼睛。  
洛基歪头，“为了公平起见，我也告诉你们我的真名，我叫加百列。”  
迪恩不动声色地摸向桌面下的火枪。  
他听过这个名字。在他猎杀的妖魔鬼怪中，有怪物提起过传说中的天鹅族，其中就有这个加百列。但是因为天鹅族在世界上已经销声匿迹太久了，迪恩只当那些死到临头的怪物说的都是垂死挣扎的疯话。  
他努力回忆自己看过的古书的内容。书中讲过天鹅族是一只很古老的种族，在历史上一度辉煌过，有自己的文字和语言。他们擅长魔法，据说有起死回生的神力，也愿意帮助其他生灵，善良而温和。但是人类文明逐渐繁荣强大起来，对自己无法掌控的异端生物心生恨意，开始疯狂扫荡迫害天鹅族。就这样，本来与世无争的天鹅族被迫奋起反抗，却寡不敌众，销声匿迹，几百年过去，到如今已经成为了传说。  
迪恩脑中浮现了卡斯迪奥的身影——一丝不挂地站在碧波荡漾的湖水中，一双湛蓝的眼睛哀伤地看着自己，似乎要分辩，却还是欲言又止，苍白的皮肤上面布满细细的水珠，略显消瘦的肩后笼罩着一对巨大的深色翅膀。  
今天白天看到卡斯迪奥的时候，他就想过天鹅族这个可能。虽然得到了卡斯迪奥的亲口证实，但是突然看到据说已经灭绝的种族，迪恩还是不敢相信。现在这个行事剑走偏锋的富豪过来说自己是加百列，让迪恩心中盘旋不去的疑惑突然急剧膨胀濒临爆炸。  
迪恩的手依然停在火枪上，指关节因为用力而泛白。他脑中回荡着那场种族之间旷日持久的疯狂战争——或者说是人类单方面的屠杀。有太多要问的了，多到不知从何问起。  
一时间没人说话。窗帘缝隙渗进漆黑的夜色，紧张和压抑侵袭着小小房子里的三个人，让本来就不充裕的房间更显得逼仄。  
加百列无法忍受令人窒息的沉默。他砰砰地拍床，“你们俩没什么要问的吗？怎么跟白痴一样愣住了？”  
迪恩和萨姆交换了一下眼神。很明显萨姆也想到了天鹅族和人类悠久的“历史渊源”。  
迪恩看向加百列。  
“你和卡斯迪奥是什么关系？”“你为什么没有翅膀？”他俩同时开口。  
萨姆见鬼一样地转过头瞪着迪恩，不敢相信他居然问出这么没头没脑的一句话，“卡斯迪奥是谁？”  
迪恩依然盯着加百列，随口回答弟弟：“就是那个孩子口中所说的天使。”  
加百列惊讶地扬起双手，“哇哦，看来你是知道我的身份了。不过一般人不是都会问‘你怎么没死’吗？你居然这么关心我的小弟弟？”  
萨姆的目光变得犀利起来，“回答我的问题，加百列。你说你是天鹅族，你为什么没有翅膀？”  
加百列无奈地摊手，“谁说我没有翅膀了。我有也不一定要给你看啊？天鹅的翅膀是很私密的，如果不是战斗或交配的话，一般不会轻易主动显露。”  
萨姆皱着眉毛猛地转头，长发在脑旁扑棱棱地飞起，“战斗和什么？”  
迪恩和加百列异口同声：“交配！”  
迪恩不耐烦地摇头，悄悄收回了放在火枪上面的手，“天哪萨姆，你能不能不要总是慢半拍。”  
他嘴上忙着抱怨萨姆，脑子早飞到九霄云外了。那个“云外”里有着一个张开翅膀的裸体卡斯。他想问加百列为什么卡斯迪奥的翅膀总是露着，但是在萨姆面前谈论卡斯的“私密”情况，总觉得有些不太合适，所以迪恩拼命忍住了。  
萨姆撇嘴，在胸前交叉双臂，宽大的白色袍子皱在一起。“哼，又不是我只身前往西伍德森林送死，我怎么会知道你在里面见了什么鬼。混蛋。”  
迪恩下意识地回击：“婊子。”  
加百列双手撑在身后的床上，一脸惬意地看着他们拌嘴，“你兄弟俩的感情还真是好啊，一个出事儿另一个赶紧拍着屁股跑来关心。”  
萨姆皱了皱鼻子，一脸嫌弃，“根本不是关心他。是教皇听说村子里有传言出现了天使，派我来查看一下。”  
加百列的表情变得严肃起来，“哦……教皇那个老屁股，消息还挺灵通。不过你也不用嘴硬，你们这出兄弟决裂的戏骗得了外人，可骗不了我。我还记得你抱着你哥的尸体涕泗横流呢。”  
萨姆一下子被戳到了痛处，“别以为你现在是我的上司就能随意打压我！”  
“好了，萨米！我们还有正事！不过我怎么不记得我死在你怀里了，奇怪。”迪恩摸着下巴嘟囔，一脸迷惑。  
萨姆冷冷地看着他哥，胸口一紧。你不记得最好，他心想。  
加百列做作地理了理带着刺绣的袖口，慢悠悠地开口：“我这次找你们来，不是为了勒索你们——”  
迪恩不屑地插嘴：“就算你勒索我也不怕。”加百列因为钦佩与惊讶于迪恩的勇气而露出一丝微笑。他坐直身体，双手放在分开的膝盖上，“就是想谈谈卡斯迪奥的事。”  
迪恩还处于敌意满满的状态：“有什么好谈的？要我发誓保密吗？还是说，‘你伤了他我就打死你？’”  
加百列没有理他，只是和萨姆说：“萨姆，你回去告诉老屁股，说天使的事情由洛基大人摆平了，去吧。迪恩，我还有话跟你说。”  
萨姆一点都没有要走的意思，他愤愤不平地说：“干嘛要瞒着我？”  
加百列歪着头，一脸好笑的表情：“你连卡斯迪奥是谁都不知道，凑什么热闹？回去吧，乖，回去报信。记住，不要多说废话。”不知怎的，他最后一句的语气突然变了，让萨姆感觉脊背发凉。  
萨姆因为被糊弄而烦躁不已。他看向旁边坐着的迪恩，寻求支持。  
迪恩把右手放在桌子上，手指快速轮流敲击桌面。他觉察萨姆渴望的目光，对他眨眨眼，“抱歉，狗狗眼此时无效。再说了，你就回去呗，我这儿没问题。如果他真的把我杀死了，你就去找他复仇。”  
萨姆因为这个玩笑而浑身一激灵，“老兄，别说这么恶劣的话，太可怕了。”  
迪恩一脸无辜地歪头，“抱歉。”  
萨姆拨弄了一下耳边的头发，不情愿地站起身，拖着步子走到门口，出门前回头又看了看桌边和床上的两个人，然后面无表情地关上了门。  
迪恩目送弟弟，听到大脚怪一样沉重脚步声渐渐消失之后，才转过头看向加百列。“好了，有屁快放。”  
加百列扬扬眉毛，“注意点你说话的语气，别忘了我的假名可是洛基。”他打了个响指，一个苹果派就拍在了迪恩的头上。  
迪恩浑身一激灵，震惊到无法动弹。热腾腾的苹果派从他的脸上滑下来，啪嗒一声落到了地上。  
“好吧，”迪恩用手抹了抹脸上的馅儿，又嘬了嘬手指，“糟蹋了这么美味的派。”他看着扣在地上的盘子，一脸惋惜。  
加百列翻了个白眼，“白痴。”他从口袋里掏出一样东西，在空中晃晃。“这个是你的吧？”  
迪恩从哀悼苹果派的状态切换过来，看着加百列手里晃悠悠的项链，猛地站起身来。“怎么会在你哪儿？”他窜过去，一把抢过项链，仔细查看一番，更恼火了，“而且还弄坏了！你看我的绳子！”  
加百列耸肩，“是你掉在湖边的。那是卡斯好心，托我给你送回来。哼，要是我的话早就给你扔了，谁爱管你。”他也站起身，面对着迪恩。尽管他需要仰头才能看着迪恩的眼睛，但是这丝毫没有削弱他的气势。  
“我之所以让你单独留下，就是想让你意识到事情的严重性。”  
迪恩攥着手里的项链，紧张地开口：“什么严重性？”  
“你见过我弟弟了。你看到他的翅膀了吧？”  
“当然。那么大一对儿，我瞎了才看不见。”  
加百列眯起眼睛，“他的翅膀收不起来，是有原因的。我奉劝你离他远一点。平时的镜湖周围都施有幻术，今天是因为卡斯自作主张离开镜湖，救什么人类的小屁孩才取消了幻术，你这个混蛋才闯了进去。”  
迪恩怒火中烧刚想反驳，就被加百列死死抓住了衣领。迪恩暗暗用力想要挣脱，却意外地发现那双铁钳一般手居然纹丝不动。  
加百列的呼吸几乎要喷出火来，“给我，离他，远，一，点。”  
迪恩盯着个头不高的加百列，惊恐地发现自己双脚悬空。他吞咽着口水，强作镇定，“好。我知道了。能放我下来了吗？”  
加百列又狠狠地扯了扯迪恩的皮衣领子，才把他扔到地上。  
迪恩落地的时候蹒跚了几步才站稳。加百列抬着下巴，咬着牙观察着他。  
迪恩恼怒不已，“行了，你要说的话我都明白了。不要接近卡斯迪奥。懂了。谢谢你送回来的项链，还有我的车，现在请你离开吧。”  
“记住就好。”加百列恢复了玩世不恭的表情，“不用客气，迪欧娜。”他抬起右手打了个响指，地面上翻倒的苹果派不见了，一个新鲜出炉、完好无缺的新苹果派出现在桌面上。  
“给你的礼物。看你在那个破聚会里也没吃什么。”  
迪恩看着鲜嫩焦黄的美味，身上的戾气消失了大半，“没有奶酪汉堡和派的派对就是垃圾，你说得对。”  
啪地一声，一碟奶酪汉堡加薯条。  
迪恩目不转睛地盯着美食，“这不是什么石头变的吧？你知道，我看过《灰姑娘》什么的。”  
“叫你迪欧娜一点错都没有。”  
加百列拿起一根薯条大嚼起来，嘴里喷着食物含混不清地说：“我是那种人吗。”  
迪恩的肚子丢脸地叫了起来。他心不在焉地冲着加百列挥挥手，“你走吧，我想一个人静一静。”  
加百列嗤笑一声，摇晃着向门口走去。他扶着门把手，突然转过头来说：“哦，还有啊，英帕——”  
“是我的！”迪恩口水几乎收不住，但听到宝贝的名字立刻警觉起来，“你找到了还给我这叫物归原主天经地义。是我的是我的是我的。”  
加百列耸肩，“我也没说不是啊。你找回了马，专心抓你的兔子，少往森林深处走。明白吗？”  
迪恩感觉自己口袋里的项链沉重起来。  
和项链一样，英帕拉也是加百列塞给他的人情，目的就是为了让他拿人家手短。  
“没问题。”  
加百列满意地点点头，走出门外。迪恩没听到脚步声，但他已经不见了。  
第二天，迪恩一大早就出发，准备再探镜湖。


	4. Chapter 4

迪恩提着砍刀在密不透风、遮天蔽日的藤蔓中穿行，举步维艰。  
他好像已经走了很远了，如果方向没错的话，差不多已经快走出西伍德森林。  
他一边用胳膊挡开脸旁的荆条，一边怀疑自己是不是走错路了，因为上次仅凭小孩子留下的几不可察的踪迹，找到镜湖也可以说是毫不费力。  
他回想起那个神神叨叨的加百列对他说的话：加百列为了保护卡斯迪奥，在镜湖周围设下了幻术；如果不是卡斯迪奥愿意让迪恩进来救孩子，迪恩就是死在森林里也是有可能的。但是他希望这种可怕的假设不要成真。  
突然脸颊一阵痒痒。迪恩在逼仄的藤蔓缝隙里勉强抬起胳膊，却感觉肩膀黏腻不堪。  
迪恩不禁瑟缩。这鬼地方。他摸了摸自己的脸，借着头顶星星点点漏下的阳光才发现手上沾了血液。  
这不是他在藤蔓里第一次受伤了，他的胳膊上、腿上、后背上乃至于全身大大小小伤口出现的情况都一样诡异——自己被划破的时候全然不知，过了好一会儿才感觉湿湿热热的一大片。  
迪恩叹气。如果卡斯迪奥真的不想被找到的话，他或许真的要死于迷路了。  
因为干渴和饥饿而虚脱，身上绽开的伤口化脓感染，倒在潮湿腐臭的泥土上与小虫、蘑菇为伴，最后和它们融为一体。唉，想想就够了。  
迪恩一边摇头一边转身，心想自己还是放弃为好，和这种传说级别的生物斗智是没有好下场的。当他颓然地转过身后，却被突如其来的阳光刺得头晕目眩，他赶忙抬起手，护住习惯了阴暗的双眼。  
迪恩缩着脖子眯起眼，小心翼翼地从指缝中观察着前方。本来前后左右全都望不到尽头的藤蔓此时在他面前破开了一条通道，通道的尽头是一湾碧水。  
镜湖。  
迪恩还以为自己是被晃瞎了，拼命揉了揉眼睛。可是他再怎么揉眼睛看到的都是那片宁静的湖水。“我的天哪。”他赞叹着和记忆中一样美丽的景色，跋涉在齐膝深的草丛里。终于走出了那片可怕阴森的藤蔓迷宫，迪恩回头看看身后张着血盆大口的西伍德森林，心有余悸地撇撇嘴。  
迪恩定了定神，想起自己此行的目的：一是为了向卡斯迪奥道谢，二嘛，还有些说不得的私心。  
他清清嗓子，对着宽广的湖面大声呼喊:“卡斯迪奥！”  
毫无回应。  
“我不知道你在不在，我只想对你说，这个项链对我来说很重要，你能还给我实在是意义重大！谢谢你！”  
微风吹拂过岸边的芦苇荡，蒲棒相互窸窸窣窣地摩擦。湖边一片寂静，只回荡着迪恩自己的声音。  
迪恩努力按捺内心的失落和寂寞，安慰自己：卡斯迪奥活了几十年从没见过除了兄弟以外的智能生物，如今一个想过杀死他的陌生猎人来找他，他肯定害怕得不敢露面。  
他暗自揣测，眉头拧在一起。  
既然卡斯迪奥肯放自己进来，就说明他愿意见我，但他为什么还不现身呢？我是不是做错了什么？他觉得胳膊上的伤口又开始发痒，伸手想挠，才发现手里还攥着大砍刀。他暗骂自己愚蠢，用力地把砍刀远远丢在草丛深处。砍刀在草坪上上弹了几下，消失在植被里面。  
迪恩低头看看身上破烂不堪的衣服。深绿色的棉布外套和裤子全部被划开了，布满长长短短的口子，像筛子一样透光透亮，露出黑色背心和肉色的大腿。而且勉强支撑的破布条上还沾染着斑斑血迹，实在是不成样子。他一把脱下外套扔在岸边的湿地上，大踏步走到清澈见底的湖边。湿软的泥地上留下一串皮鞋的脚印。  
迪恩蹲下身，从湖边撩着水洗手。经受不住压力的裤子刺啦一声从裤裆位置撕成两半。他顿感身下一凉，但也无可奈何，于是继续淡定地擦洗着身上的血迹，清理细小却密集的伤口。  
他凑近湖水，对着倒影检查脸颊上的划痕，却突然在湖水里看到了另一张脸。  
迪恩猛地向后转头，差点撞到赤身裸体的卡斯迪奥。他一动也不敢动，屏住了呼吸，生怕碰到什么不该碰的位置。尤其是他现在正蹲着，而卡斯迪奥站在距离他不足一步的位置，他要面对的景象就十分微妙了。  
迪恩咽了咽口水。  
微风吹拂过岸边的芦苇荡，蒲棒相互窸窸窣窣地摩擦。  
迪恩慢慢地向后躲，双手撑在身后浅浅的水洼里，重心一点点后移。  
卡斯迪奥雕像一般伫立着，带着一对大得吓人的翅膀低头凝视着迪恩。而且还是裸体。  
并不是说迪恩一定要强调这点，只不过这画面实在太美。  
迪恩手脚并用缓慢地移动着后退。他不想吓到卡斯迪奥，尤其是不想在历尽千辛万苦才见到他之后，又把他吓跑了。迪恩能感觉自己手掌下方的湖底在慢慢下陷，湖水慢慢没过自己的小臂。他绝望不已：我可能要被淹死了。真好，这个世界留给他的最后一眼是如此的迷人。  
卡斯迪奥突然向他走来，背后的翅膀随着他的步伐轻轻翕动。他停在迪恩面前，弯下腰，向他伸出一只手。  
迪恩穿着开裆的破裤子坐在水中，看着卡斯迪奥的脸发愣。  
卡斯迪奥歪了歪头，将手递得更近了些，几乎要摸到迪恩的脸。  
迪恩终于深吸一口气，缓过神来。他之前都没注意到自己屏住了呼吸。他用力地握住自己面前的手，借力站起身来。  
卡斯迪奥的手很热，很有力。  
迪恩终于在坚实的泥土上站定，犹豫了片刻，终于放开卡斯迪奥的手。他为了缓解尴尬，低头用力跺了好几回脚，然后感受到裆部的清凉，几乎无法抬起头直视卡斯迪奥的眼睛。不过他还是强迫自己，把目光保持在他的肩部以上，因为如果不集中十二万分的精神，他一定被其他地方吸引，挪不开眼。  
卡斯迪奥依然保持着微微歪头的姿势，两只手不自然地紧紧贴在身侧，肩膀上庞大的棕褐色双翼收拢在一起。  
迪恩上次匆忙抱走孩子的时候，还觉得卡斯迪奥下半身浸在水中没能看到有些可惜——只是怀着猎魔人学术研究心态的一点点好奇而已。现在他“观察神奇生物”的愿望成真以后，内心却没有欣喜若狂的快感，反而有一种亵渎圣洁的愧疚。  
给点力啊，迪恩，别像个处男一样。  
“什么是处男？”卡斯迪奥突然开口；独特的嗓音让迪恩全身激过一阵战栗。  
“什，什么？”迪恩结结巴巴地问。  
“你在想的那个词，处男是什么？”卡斯迪奥平淡地重复着问题，背后的翅膀不自觉地轻轻开合。  
迪恩皱眉，“你会读心？”  
卡斯迪奥扬起眉毛，“你几乎要喊出来了。”  
迪恩觉得自己全身的血液都凝固了，愤怒和恐惧占据了大脑。他再开口时的话语隐隐沸腾着怒火：“你们所有人——所有天鹅都能读心？”  
卡斯迪奥摇摇头；他不明白为什么迪恩生起气来，“感知思想的能力即使是天鹅族也很少见。我知道的天鹅中，能做到的只有我一个。”  
迪恩一下子松了口气，语气也缓和了大半，“以后不要阅读我的思想了，好吗？我的思想属于隐私。你未经允许就偷窥是很不道德的做法。”他恼火地嘟囔着：“加百列那个混蛋可没告诉我这个。”  
卡斯迪奥似乎松了口气，“虽然我不知道‘道德’是什么，但我会尊重你的‘隐私’。看来你已经见过我哥了。”  
“是啊是啊，天字号大混蛋。”  
卡斯迪奥的表情变得严肃，“其实加百列并不是他表现的那样。”  
“对不起，”迪恩怀着歉意耸肩，“我不该在你面前说你哥的坏话。”  
“没关系，”卡斯迪奥轻轻摇头，“我知道他有时候很讨厌。他总说我脑子生锈了。”  
迪恩因为卡斯迪奥表现出无奈而暗自得意。起码他们在“加百列很讨厌”这一点上达成了一致。  
一旦大脑隐私危机解除，迪恩就恢复了那种略带拘谨的状态。“我不知道天鹅有什么特殊的习俗，但我知道天鹅并不是全都光着身子的。”他不自觉地摩挲着自己的后颈。  
卡斯迪奥低头看了看自己还挂着水珠的裸体，点头。  
“对。但是我从来没有离开过镜湖，所以衣服对我来说并不必要。”  
“呃……那个……你不冷吗？”话说出口之后迪恩几乎想扇自己耳光。蠢问题，太蠢了。  
“不冷。”  
看来谈话陷入了僵局。  
不过这场谈话一开始就很僵了。  
迪恩看着面前乌云一般的两扇翅膀，突然想到一个问题：“哦对了，为什么你的翅膀收不起来？加百列说你的翅膀露在外面是有原因的，那……我能问问原因是什么吗？”  
卡斯迪奥平静地回答：“天鹅族在四十五至六十岁的时候会有一段蜕变期，到那之后才能自主收起翅膀。不知道为什么，我的蜕变期一直没有来到。”  
迪恩的眉毛快要挑到头发里了，“等等，六十岁？你现在多少岁了？”  
卡斯迪奥眨眨眼，“六十五。”  
迪恩觉得自己头都大了一圈。“六十五。”他重复着。  
卡斯迪奥点头，“天鹅的寿命比人类长一点。加百列告诉我说是人类的三倍。”  
三倍，那这么说卡斯迪奥也不过是人类年龄的二十一岁而已。但是这六十多年的时间可不是白过的。  
“那你在镜湖这么多年，都做什么呢？”  
“游泳，打猎，练习魔法。”卡斯迪奥真是毫无保留。但是过分的坦诚，反倒惹人怀疑呢。  
迪恩听到“魔法”两个字之后，警惕起来。他试探性地继续追问：“什么魔法？”  
“就是魔法。”卡斯迪奥突然抵触起来，很明显不想细说。  
迪恩见状，也只好作罢，不再追问。  
微风吹拂过岸边的芦苇荡，蒲棒相互窸窸窣窣地摩擦。  
浑身湿透衣着破烂的迪恩，和一丝不挂的卡斯迪奥，大眼儿瞪小眼儿。  
迪恩回想起加百列所说的“脑袋少根弦”，现在他理解透彻了。迪恩和村里的汉子一起下河游泳的时候会“坦诚相见”，一起洗澡蒸桑拿也完全没问题，可是从没有这样光着身子一本正经地交谈过。  
和卡斯迪奥见面的情况可以加入迪恩的诡异事件排行前五十了。  
“处男是什么？”  
前四十。  
迪恩张了张嘴却没发出声音。他实在不知道如何回答。小天鹅就不能放过这个问题吗？  
“你不舒服吗？我注意到你下半身覆盖的破损布料布满了淤泥，把布料去掉应该会好过一点。”  
前三十。  
“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥的语气流露出担忧，眉毛微微皱起，“你是不是受伤了？我看到了血迹。把布料去掉，我来检查一下。”说着他就走了过来。  
迪恩盯着卡斯迪奥的脚，以为自己会看到一双鸟类的爪子，但他发现那和人脚的形状一样，只是稍大一些。  
卡斯迪奥踩着湿地，啪嗒啪嗒地走近了。  
迪恩不禁瞪大了眼睛:卡斯迪奥的脚趾中间连着肉质的脚蹼。脚蹼的颜色和其他地方皮肤的颜色相近，只是因为缺乏光照而微微发白。  
等迪恩回过神来的时候，卡斯迪奥已经蹲在自己面前，解他的裤子了。  
前二十。  
迪恩拼命地想要从他手里抢回对裤子的自主权，没想到卡斯迪奥突然亮出尖锐的指甲对付他。于是那条还算体面的开裆裤就成了彻底不像样子的碎布条，在卡斯迪奥手里团成一团。  
迪恩因为湖面上吹来冷风打到光裸的双腿上而打了个冷战。  
前十。  
卡斯迪奥关切地问道：“你冷吗？”迪恩双手护在自己身前，诚恳地点头：“冷。”

*

迪恩穿着一身破布条，双手随意地撑在身后，两腿叉开坐在一堆干爽柔软的干草上面。他旁边坐着依然裸体的卡斯迪奥。天鹅此时双手抱膝蹲坐着，下巴放在交叠的小臂上面，一双棕色的羽翼的尾部放松地垂落到他身后的地面上。他们的面前生着一堆篝火，周围已经陷入一片黑暗。  
白天波光粼粼的沉静湖水到了晚上就像一潭墨色的凝胶，表面上泛起冷冷地几片月光。  
湖面上吹来的潮气吹拂过迪恩裸露的脖颈和脸颊。他微眯双眼，似乎回到了过去。他握着鱼竿，坐在码头上。夕阳西下，天边浮出了红霞。  
鱼线微微颤动，似乎有上钩的。他慢慢转动摇杆，准备收回鱼线……  
“你很开心。”卡斯迪奥歪过头看着惬意的迪恩，把侧脸贴在手臂上，蓝色的眼睛在篝火的映衬下亮晶晶的。  
迪恩面对着墨色的湖水，嘴角微微露出笑容。  
“当然了。好久没有这么放松过。”  
卡斯迪奥抿嘴，感到不解。  
“听你说，这几年你一直住在艾坡村做猎人，生活应该很平静才是啊？”  
迪恩微笑着看向卡斯迪奥，很想伸手摸摸他的一头乱发。  
“话是这样说没错，只是有时候遇到的人和事多了，很难静得下心来。”  
卡斯迪奥垂下眼睛，降低了说话的声音：“你是第一个认真听我说话的人类。”  
迪恩扬起眉毛。  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。我在森林里救过一些人类，但是他们看到我出现只想着攻击我，每次救了他们我反而还会受伤。”卡斯迪奥的语气中带着几分迷惑。  
“那小孩儿呢？”迪恩想起迷路的小杰瑞。“我觉得你对付小孩儿还挺有一套的。”  
卡斯迪奥摇摇头。因为卡斯迪奥的脸贴在手臂上，他的摇头在迪恩看起来就像是蹭了蹭自己的胳膊。“幼兽——小孩不一样的。虽然我没见过几个人类，但是他们只把我当做新奇的动物看待，没有敌意，也没有善意。和你不一样。你不像其他人类那样，嗯……”卡斯迪奥微微嘟嘴，似乎在努力寻找着合适的词汇。  
迪恩看着卡斯迪奥抬着眼睛努力思考的样子，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“就是，你和他们不一样。”卡斯迪奥专注的目光重新回到迪恩身上，放弃了艰难的选词，“你很特别。”  
迪恩深呼吸。他一时间能做的只有深呼吸。一个强大神秘又美丽的生物用这样的表情这样的语气对你说这样的话，这个时候你还能怎么做？  
“你也是。你对我来说也很特别。”  
和他调情。  
不，这根本不算是调情。礼尚往来而已。迪恩心想。  
而且看到卡斯迪奥因此露出笑容，那么说几句真心实意的话，就算娘炮一点也绝对值了。反正萨姆不会知道，丝毫不损自己潇洒不羁的大哥风范。  
迪恩看着卡斯迪奥眼角的笑纹在火光的照耀下显得无比柔和，大脑顿时短路，说起胡话来：“你的，你做的烤鱼很好吃。”啊啊！可恶！居然还结巴了！可不要被萨姆那个混蛋知道！  
卡斯迪奥露齿而笑：“谢谢。平时我都是吃生的。但是加百列说熟的好吃，虽然我吃不出来。你说好吃那就是好吃咯。”  
迪恩被卡斯迪奥温暖的笑容晃得脑子里晕乎乎。他努力想要使自己镇定下来，但是失败了。  
天哪，为什么要在这时候想起萨姆的嘲讽脸。完蛋了，他现在满脑子都是一个像极了萨姆声音的诡异笑声：“哈哈哈迪恩你也有今天！光着屁股和一个天鹅互诉衷肠哈哈哈！”  
“够啦！”  
“什么？”卡斯迪奥一下子坐直了，头从双臂上面抬了起来，瞪大了眼睛看着迪恩。“怎么了？”  
迪恩躲避着卡斯迪奥的眼睛，用一只手摩挲着脸，有些挫败。  
“已经很晚了。我该回去了。”说罢就收起腿，用手撑着干草站起身。清爽的干草在他身下沙沙作响。  
卡斯迪奥见状也随之站起，他肩后柔软的羽翼扫过干草，就像丝绒滑过一般。  
“我送你回去。”  
迪恩倒吸一口气。“不行，这可不行。万一你被别人发现了，我怕……他们伤害你。”怕我保护不了你。  
卡斯迪奥笑了笑，温柔和善的眼睛眯得弯弯的。  
“我不是小孩子了，迪恩，我有能力保护自己。我去过森林边缘的，”他的表情无比憧憬，似乎看到的不是迪恩，目光飘到很远很远。“我会飞越最高最高的柏树尖尖，掠过北边的诺顿高原，俯瞰南边的大平原，眺望人类国家熙熙攘攘的集市，凝视村庄中升起的袅袅炊烟……”  
独自生活在静默的森林深处这么多年，卡斯迪奥一定也很向往有人陪伴吧。迪恩暗自想。如果可以的话，我可以经常来看看卡斯迪奥呢。  
不知怎的，迪恩下了这样毫无理由的决心。  
卡斯迪奥的注意力重新回到迪恩身上。“我很愿意帮助你的。况且，你现在衣不覆体、手无寸铁，要怎么独自穿越危机四伏的森林呢？”  
迪恩一时竟无言以对。他耸耸肩，一脸无可奈何。  
“你算是说对了。”他拍掉屁股上面的草屑，大步向岸边走去。“走吧——”  
突然，迪恩声嘶力竭地大喊：“卡斯迪奥！！”


	5. Chapter 5

下一秒，迪恩就已经飞在天上了。  
“卡斯迪奥——你怎么回事！！放我下来！！啊天哪好高！我要死了我要死了……我还不想死”迪恩用双手捂住眼睛，不敢向下看。  
卡斯迪奥双手抱着迪恩的胸部，牢牢卡在他的腋下。他平静地说：“迪恩，不要叫。万一被别人听到了，他们就该发现我了。”  
迪恩虽然怕得要死，却还是忍不住从指缝里窥探，从几百米的高空往下偷偷观察，虚弱地呼喊：“天哪……好高啊……”他能感觉到卡斯迪奥在自己头顶轻笑，紧贴自己头部的喉咙传来共鸣。  
他们在空中飞了好一会儿，迪恩才逐渐平静下来。他试探着放下捂在脸上的手，双手交叉握在胸前，看向前方的夜空。圆圆的奶黄色月亮扣在星星点点的深蓝色天鹅绒餐布上，像一个刚出炉的苹果派。  
他们在向月亮的方向飞呢，晃悠悠，晃悠悠，仿佛要飞到月亮上去。  
“真美啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“像苹果派。”  
“那是什么？”  
迪恩轻笑。  
“回头我带你吃。”  
“好。”  
迪恩感受着卡斯迪奥的特快专递，逐渐觉得飞行也没那么难熬。在他耳边呼啸而过的风声，混杂着卡斯迪奥双翼划过空气的振翅声，再仔细听，似乎还有森林中的潺潺流水，夜行动物们穿行树枝的脚步，还有自己耳边炙热、潮湿的呼吸。  
湿热可不是听出来的。迪恩纠正着自己。那是感觉出来的。  
妈的，卡斯这家伙离自己太近了，他那光溜溜胸脯都贴上自己的后脖颈了。  
太近了……  
卡斯身上好热。  
晃神间，迪恩已经落到了森林外沿的空地上。  
“哇哦，这……这还挺快的。”迪恩做作地整理着挂在自己身上的一堆布条，希望在夜色的遮掩下不要让卡斯迪奥看到自己烫红的耳尖。  
卡斯迪奥诚恳地回答：“我怕你不习惯飞行，速度已经放到最慢了。”  
迪恩张大了眼睛，“老兄，你应该去做邮递员。”  
卡斯迪奥无奈地摇摇头，“迪恩，你知道我不知道你说的是什么。”  
迪恩抿嘴，“总之是谢谢你了。你快回去吧，不要因为我而惹上麻烦。”  
卡斯迪奥庄严地点点头，像接受命令一般，“好的，迪恩。”转眼就消失不见了。  
迪恩扬起眉毛。“是挺快的。”

*

迪恩用最快的速度跑回自己的小屋。看到萨姆正靠在门边，迪恩并不意外。  
萨姆脱掉了那件可笑的大袍子，穿着简单的白色衬衫和黑色丝绸马甲，配一条蓝色马裤，普通的黑色皮靴换掉了那双尖尖的白色绣花缎面鞋。迪恩衣不覆体地回来，萨姆忍不住露出贱笑：“哟，牛仔，见个男朋友把裤子都搞烂了，够火辣的啊。”  
迪恩气喘吁吁地翻了个白眼，准备掏出钥匙开门。  
“闭嘴，婊子。”  
“混蛋。”  
然后他发现自己的钥匙没有了。因为他的裤子没有了。  
“妈的。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我钥匙。我裤子。你等等。”  
迪恩拔腿就跑，留下一头雾水的萨姆愣在原地。  
迪恩跑回卡斯迪奥降落的那个地方，慌乱地四处查看着。他刚准备呼喊卡斯迪奥试试，突然看到旁边的一个树干上插着什么闪亮的东西。  
走近一看，正是他落下的钥匙。  
迪恩从树干上拔下钥匙，握在手里。他低头看着那串亮晶晶的金属小棍，若有所思。  
萨姆看到迪恩回来时候的脚步有些沉重，知趣地没有再多说什么。迪恩一言不发地找出钥匙，却停在了门口，犹豫着回头。  
“我那天遇见的天使，是真的。”  
“什么？”  
“他叫卡斯迪奥，是天鹅族。”  
“那，你准备怎么办？”  
迪恩沉吟半晌。  
“先进来吧。”  
萨姆点头。  
“好。”

*

那天晚上，迪恩和萨姆一直聊到很晚，直到东方微微发白，萨姆才起身离开。  
迪恩站在小屋门口，目送萨姆远去。  
夜晚的暗沉逐渐褪色，掺杂了几分凄清的月光，将萨姆宽大身躯投下的影子拉得很长很长。他双手插在衣兜里，肩膀微微有些佝偻，长到吓人的腿步子频率不高，但是步幅很大，所以走起路来晃悠悠地，很快。  
不知有多少次，迪恩看着弟弟这样离开的背影，从小不点一直长成大脚怪。似乎他在越走越远了。  
迪恩突然觉得自己的胸口被狠狠攥住无法呼吸。他大叫：“萨姆！”  
高大的身影站住了，回过头，中长的头发在脸侧微微摆动。  
“怎么了？迪恩？”  
迪恩皱眉大声吼着，右手食指用力点着萨姆的方向：“你给我小心啊！”  
萨姆扬扬眉毛，露出微笑。他冲着迪恩扬扬手，“你也是！”然后转过身，不疾不徐地慢慢走远了。高大的身影消失在小路的尽头。  
迪恩一只手撑着门框，垂下头，突然觉得清晨的风好冷。

*

之后的日子可以算得上是风平浪静。和原来一样，迪恩在森林边缘打些野兽，到市场上售卖，然后回到小屋里保养自己的武器。他还会时不时地鞣制一些皮革，甚至还在房后的菜园里种了一些玉米，但是没有绿叶菜。迪恩的食谱里绝对不会有兔子粮的。  
似乎又和原来不一样。  
透过树干的间隙，举起火枪瞄准野鸡的时候，迪恩恍惚间，以为自己枪口对准的是那只黑翅天鹅，想起他充满力量却略微紧张的样子，一晃神，差点放走了猎物。  
他在热闹喧天的集市里提着野鸡脖子溜达，猛然看到一条鱼挂在架子上，就想起烤鱼，想起转动木棒白皙手指；那手指骨节分明，却不像迪恩这般粗糙，在闪闪火光下显得十分好吃……好看，十分好看。  
他蹲坐在屋前空地上，用木板挂掉皮子表面的油脂。手指被碱水泡得通红，不时地摩擦过冷硬的皮革，更是刺痛。迪恩不禁想到，那把羽毛手感怎么样。他万分痛恨自己，为什么当初没能鼓起勇气摸摸卡斯迪奥的翅膀。  
那对展开足有六七米宽的宏伟棕色翅膀，收拢在卡斯迪奥背后，靠着他突出的肩胛骨，柔软顺滑的羽毛随着他的呼吸微微翕动。  
唉，怎么能不摸一下就走了呢。  
迪恩百无聊赖地躺在床上，双手枕在脑后。他上午去过了集市，中午去邻居艾伦家蹭了饭。  
现在已经是下午了，一天中最热的时候已经过去，日头斜斜地挂在窗框上，散发着最后一波光和热。  
迪恩在床上翻了个身，看着窗外远处山脉上波澜起伏的林海。  
卡斯正在干什么呢？  
是不是又光着屁股挥舞着大傻翅膀飞来飞去呢？  
有没有再去救人，有没有受伤呢？  
他说的魔法，到底是怎样的，能让他讳莫如深？  
他好想再去找他啊。可惜这样无缘无故地再次闯进去，会不会被认为图谋不轨呢？突然，迪恩灵光一闪，想到了一个好主意。于是他从床上一跃而起，拉开小屋的门冲了出去，直奔艾伦家。重重的脚步在路面上踏起一片尘土飞扬。  
刀子嘴豆腐心的艾伦，几年来像妈妈一样照顾着迪恩的生活。尽管迪恩不敢真的叫她妈妈——仅有的几次调侃可让他吃了不少苦头。艾伦在十几年前失去了丈夫，和女儿乔安娜一直生活在艾坡村。她们开了一间酒吧叫路边屋，接待本地善良热情的村民和南来北往的旅人。  
迪恩猛地推开酒吧的木门，看到只有乔一个人站在吧台后面。“嗨，乔！艾伦呢？”乔正忙着低头擦洗手中的杯子，头也不抬地用下巴轻轻指了指侧门：“在后面。”迪恩一秒也不耽误，冲了过去。  
乔听到木门拍在墙上的声音，对他幼稚的行为嗤之以鼻。  
“艾伦！”迪恩在冷清的厨房里呼喊。他闻到了什么味道，皱起眉然后加快了脚步。“艾伦！”  
“别叫啦！我在这边，在烤箱这儿。”艾伦略带沙哑的声音不耐烦地从隔断后面传来。  
迪恩绕过隔断，看到她正靠在碗柜上，眼睛盯着烤箱。迪恩好奇地扬起眉毛。“艾伦，你在做什么？”艾伦歪过头用眼角瞥了他一眼。这个动作让迪恩忍不住想起卡斯迪奥。  
不过似乎什么都能让他想起卡斯迪奥。  
“苹果派。你不是最爱吃吗，怎么会闻不出来？”艾伦的双臂抱在胸前。  
迪恩耸肩。  
“我当然知道是苹果派啦，只是这味道和平常不一样啊。”  
艾伦得意地露出微笑。  
“那是因为我用了新的秘方。”  
“什么秘方！”  
“说了你也不懂。”  
迪恩翻了个白眼。“好吃就行，我才不希得知道……”  
两人安静下来，注视着烤箱里烘烤着的苹果派。  
过了一分钟，迪恩的耐心用尽了。  
“什么时候能做好？”  
艾伦叹气。“我才刚放进去不久你就来了，现在又流着口水催我。我也纳闷，你是开了苹果派侦查雷达吗？去去去，到前边帮乔干活，离开我这儿。”  
“可是——”  
“没什么可是！”  
“好吧，”迪恩塌下了肩膀。  
艾伦放缓语气，温柔地说：“好了我叫你。去吧。”  
迪恩顿时振作起来，冲艾伦眨了个飞眼儿，“没问题。”  
迪恩推开侧门，看见乔还在擦洗杯子。他走过去，拿起一块布和一只玻璃杯，“你知道这些杯子迟早都要弄脏的吧？”  
“那又如何，”乔没有抬头看他，“有些事情就算你知道结果，也要反复地去做。”  
迪恩愣了片刻，然后微微一笑，“你说得对。”他也动起手来，把透明的玻璃杯擦干。  
“你今天怎么这么开心？有什么喜事儿？”乔漫不经心地问道。  
迪恩打着马虎眼，“啊，没有啊，我一直都这么开心啊。”  
“少来，你以为我没注意到你坐在角落里喝酒那张苦大仇深的脸吗？你骗得了别人可骗不了我。”乔转动眼珠，瞟了迪恩一眼。他顿时感觉浑身汗毛倒竖。乔眉间的神色真是越来越像艾伦了，那种让人忍不住叫妈的气质真是承受不起。  
“你知道，就是——”  
“你遇见了谁？”  
迪恩觉得膝盖一软。“呃，对。”  
“要去约会？”  
“是，不是，不。那个，”迪恩挫败地把玻璃杯重重地撴在木质吧台上，“你非得这么逼我吗？”  
乔看向迪恩，皱起眉故作惊讶地说：“恼羞成怒？”  
迪恩烦躁地揉了揉自己的头发。  
“那是我的私事，你不用知道。”  
乔耸耸肩，抬起手将金色长发挽到耳后。  
“随你咯。”  
“迪恩！”  
“来了！”  
迪恩瞪了乔一眼，扔下布走向厨房。他双手撑在桌边身体前倾，几乎要扑倒在苹果派上。  
艾伦拍掉迪恩不断逼近的魔爪。  
“等一会儿再吃，烫。”  
迪恩咽了咽口水。  
“我知道。我现在不吃，我要拿走。”  
“哦？”  
“我要拿走吃。”  
艾伦摘下手套放在桌上。  
“行啊你，学会吃独食了。”  
“不是，”迪恩盯着苹果派目不转睛，“我一会儿有事儿。”  
然后他随手拿起一个纸袋套在盘子上，抄起滚烫的盘子就走，一边走还不住地倒吸冷气，“烫……”他看到流理台上面的外卖袋子，停住脚步，一只手撑开口袋往里面看看。  
“拿走了啊——”他顺手拿走了一份牛肉汉堡和薯条。  
乔饶有兴味地看着迪恩举着苹果派一路小跑出了酒吧，看向站在身边的艾伦，两人露出了然的笑容。

*

迪恩把外套脱下来，垫在手上捏着盘子，在森林里快步穿行。他冲进森林时太过兴奋，背后只挂了一把火枪，如今走出了五分钟的路程以后，他因为自己的莽撞而紧张起来。  
万一卡斯迪奥不想见他怎么办？万一半路杀出个程咬金偷袭他怎么办？或者是更可怕——怪物抢走了派。最后一个念头让迪恩浑身打了个冷战。太可怕了，他已经想象出手中只剩下半个苹果派的尸体，流出馅料“内脏”的凄凉景象，实在是惨不忍睹。  
然而当他一脚踏上镜湖边湿软的泥土时，手中的盘子还没凉下来呢。微风带来湖面的潮气迎面吹在迪恩脸上，让他不由得眨了眨眼睛。他再次睁眼的时候，看到了面前站着一个裸体的人。  
哦，那是卡斯迪奥，看那对忽闪的大翅膀。  
“我默认你是来找我的，为了节约时间，就改变了你进来的路线。”  
迪恩张了张嘴，不知道应不应该提起裸体的问题，还是应该问问他怎么更改的路线，或者是随口乱扯个话题：“你饿了吗？”果然在面对神奇生物的时候迪恩总能做出最差劲的决定。  
卡斯迪奥沉吟片刻，仿佛在体会自己身体的状态。片刻之后，他点点头。“我感觉些许饥饿。”  
迪恩翻了翻白眼。一个连衣服都不穿的天鹅，说话活像泡了一辈子图书馆的书呆子。  
迪恩在手里倒换了一下仍旧烫手的盘子，  
举起手中的盘子。“我给你带了苹果派。”  
卡斯迪奥恍然大悟。  
“哦，月亮。”  
迪恩露出得意的贱笑。卡斯迪奥都记得。  
“对，月亮。我答应过你的。”  
卡斯迪奥认真地凝视着迪恩，看得他脖子发烫。他张开嘴准备说什么，沉吟半晌，只说出：“谢谢你，迪恩。”  
迪恩回过神，把目光从他的嘴唇上移开，对于他这种一板一眼的态度已经有些习惯了。  
“不用谢。快来尝尝。”他向卡斯迪奥走过去。  
卡斯迪奥掀开盘子上的纸袋，眼睛因为腾起的热气微微眯起。  
“好香啊。”  
“当然啦，来坐。”迪恩后退几步，坐在湖边的一截断木上，弯腰把装着汉堡的纸袋放在脚边，然后将苹果派递到卡斯迪奥面前。  
卡斯迪奥抓起一块，试探性地咬了一口，嚼了嚼咽下去，睁大了眼睛，赶忙又咬了一大口。  
迪恩满意地看着他，露出微笑。他把烤盘放在腿上，弯腰抓起纸袋，掏出汉堡，目光不离卡斯迪奥鼓起的脸颊，跟着他咬派的动作，同步咬着汉堡。  
太阳在湖面上慢慢消失，将冷漠的蓝色湖水染成温暖的橘红色。他感到柔如蚕绢的羽翼就在毫厘之外，正微微翕动，他只要动一动手指就能触碰到。  
卡斯迪奥吃完了手里的派，转过头，和迪恩正好对视。  
迪恩吓了一跳，停下了嘴里咀嚼的动作，愣愣地看着他。他伸长脖子咽下食物，迟疑地问道：“怎么了？”  
卡斯迪奥抿了抿嘴，“你吃的是什么？”  
迪恩举了举手里的东西，“汉堡。有牛肉的，你吃吗？”  
卡斯迪奥点点头，居然有些急切，“吃。”  
迪恩扬起眉毛，扭过头，他看见卡斯迪奥手指上沾满了黏黏的糖浆，现在已经流到手腕了，自然地握住他手腕举到嘴边舔了舔，又将整个嘴印在白皙的皮肤上吸吮，顺着腕骨慢慢向上，一直到手指尖。  
“我以为你吃素啊？”他说话的时候，抬起眼睛观察着卡斯迪奥的表情，嘴唇贴着他的手背，伸出舌头，轻轻扫过湿漉漉的皮肤。  
卡斯迪奥瞥了一眼迪恩，目光在包裹自己的指尖的嘴唇上停留了一秒，转而盯着面包之间正冒油的肉饼，心不在焉地解释道：“没有。我只是不吃带翅膀的东西。”  
迪恩响亮地吸吮一声，放开口中的手指，满意地看着卡斯迪奥整只手都水水亮亮，一点糖浆也没浪费。  
“让我尝一口。”说着卡斯迪奥就俯身过来，就这迪恩的手咬了，然后微微直起身子，若有所思地咀嚼。  
迪恩空着的手，不自觉地慢慢抬起，伸向天鹅的后颈，身子下意识地一点一点靠近，似乎肢体已经不受思想的控制。恍惚中，他轻声问道：“怎么样？”  
卡斯迪奥微微皱眉，舔了舔嘴唇，“可能是因为刚吃了苹果派，甜甜咸咸的有些奇怪。”  
迪恩看着他湿润的嘴唇，有些出神。两人离得如此之近，迪恩都能闻到天鹅身上清新柔和的香味，像是雨后的青草和初开的桂花。  
他喉咙里的话语在胸口震动，低声轰鸣：“是吗？让我尝尝，有多奇怪。”说罢，就欺身过去，舔进了卡斯迪奥微张的嘴，从较硬的上颚划过，又拨弄了几下柔软的舌头，才退了出来。  
“嗯，还好啊。”  
卡斯迪奥呆愣着，瞪着他微微皱眉。  
迪恩被他盯得有点心慌，“卡斯？”  
卡斯迪奥目光落到迪恩的唇上，话说出口有些结巴：“你，你——我感觉好奇怪，”他抬起眼睛和他对视，仿佛猛地下了决心，抓住迪恩衬衫的前襟，又闭起眼睛，将嘴唇一下子按在了他的嘴唇上。  
迪恩一把搂住卡斯迪奥的后颈，加深了这个吻。他从未经历过这样的吻，光是短暂的几次吸吮就让他浑身燥热。卡斯迪奥的体香似乎无孔不入，熏得他神智迷离。  
卡斯迪奥收紧了攥在胸口的手，在迪恩口中呻吟。迪恩沉浸其中，另一只手早就扔掉了汉堡，一把掐住怀里光裸的腰，指腹在柔软细腻的皮肤上不住摩挲。  
卡斯迪奥呻吟的声音越来越大，也越来越急迫。他推了迪恩几下，可迪恩死死钳制着他，毫无反应。他一狠心，咬了嘴边的唇。迪恩惊呼一声推开了他，嘴角一丝血痕。  
“卡斯！你他妈干什么？”  
卡斯迪奥面色惨白，眼睛大睁，死死抓着迪恩的手臂，张开嘴剧烈喘息，说不出话来。  
“卡斯？”迪恩意识到情况不对，心里一凛，伸手去扶他。  
卡斯迪奥猛地弓起身子，埋进迪恩怀里，浑身颤抖不止。  
迪恩慌忙搂住怀里的人，不住爱抚他汗湿的后颈。他强作镇定，但看着眼前的一幕，还是惊呆了。  
卡斯迪奥背后和翅膀交界的地方裂开了两道细长的口子，但是没有血流出来，而是从皮肉里面冒出白蓝色的银光。那对看似柔软的庞大翅膀开始收拢，发出骨骼脱节一般的咯咯声。迪恩听着，颈后汗毛倒竖。  
翅膀折叠的方式不可思议，大把的羽毛像折扇的扇骨一般合拢，而体积居然也随之化为一根羽毛的大小和厚度，其余的似乎就消失了。翅骨从末端往根部一节一节地压缩起来，带着合并之后的羽毛越收越小，逐渐隐藏进了那道冒光的裂口。随着最后一根蓝黑色的羽尖消失不见，裂口乍现刺眼的光芒，逼得迪恩不得不闭上眼睛，等他再张开时，两道裂口已经完全闭合，只留下一对纹身模样的翅膀图案。  
天差不多完全黑了，迪恩凭借最后一缕夕阳，观察着那对图案。一只翅膀有巴掌大小，妥帖地覆盖在卡斯迪奥后背两边的蝴蝶骨之上，形状比例在迪恩看来，和那对真正的翅膀一模一样。  
他缓过神来，注意到怀里的天鹅牙齿在打战，赶忙放开他，准备把外套脱下来给他。卡斯迪奥以为他要离开，呜咽一声，抓紧了他的领口，脸埋得更深。  
“别怕，”迪恩因为紧张而声音沙哑，“我不会离开的。”他保持卡斯迪奥倚在自己怀里的姿势，挣扎着脱下外套，裹在他光裸湿凉的身上。


	6. Chapter 6

迪恩搂着怀里不住颤抖的人，心里不住地担心，恐怕自己把天鹅伤到了，那真是得不偿失。  
这要是惹怒了卡斯迪奥，不知道他会不会对自己出手。他用余光搜寻自己火枪的影子，绝望地发现它躺在一洼积水里，火药肯定是受潮了。  
他回想起加百列那次说过的话：翅膀除了战斗和交配都不外露，还有卡斯一语带过蜕变期，似乎隐隐明白了一些。于是收紧了手臂，下巴压在卡斯迪奥的头顶，轻轻磨蹭。  
“没事了，没事了。用不用我去找加百列？他是你哥哥，他应该能帮你。”他在卡斯迪奥背后画着圈圈缓缓按摩，低声哄着他。  
“不。”卡斯迪奥贴着迪恩的胸口小声抗议，“我的皮肤，紧绷到好像要裂开。所有的火蚂蚁都来咬我，一直钻进骨头里。我的嗓子，要喷出火来了。”   
迪恩皱起眉，无奈地说：“那可怎么办呢，我实在是不知道——” 话说到一半，正张着口，卡斯迪奥微凉的舌头就探了进来，肆意掠夺。震惊过后，迪恩很快跟上节奏，抚上他的后脑，拇指无意识地揉捏指下微潮的发丝。他加深了这个吻，卡斯迪奥给予，他便索取，一切都是这样自然，仿佛两块破碎的瓷片偶然相拼，却发现原来是同一块碎成的。  
迪恩右手捏着他的脊背，不住向下摩挲，五个指头滑过臀缝，抚过大腿，搂住膝窝，一把将他带了起来，跨坐在自己身上。  
卡斯迪奥惊呼一声，两手赶忙搂住了迪恩的脖子，倾过身子，要继续刚才火辣的吻。  
迪恩眯着眼睛，慵懒地放慢了吮吻的节奏，一手扶着他的腰，另一只手探向他的身前，握住了他的阴茎。卡斯迪奥在他口中呜咽，浑身一震，嘴唇还是没有松开。他根据给人类手淫的经验，试探着抚弄了几下。天鹅的阴茎看起来和人类一样，柔软的深色毛发盘绕在根部，随着他的动作，轻轻扫过手背。  
迪恩有点紧张，从来没有和任何“怪物”有过这样的亲密接触，谁知道他们的身体构造和人类有什么区别。他谨慎地摇晃手腕，拇指摩挲阴茎顶端的缝隙，摸到有粘粘的液体渗了出来。  
卡斯迪奥暂停了亲吻，低下头抽气，窄窄的胯部在迪恩膝头耸动，追着他握住自己的拳头。  
猎人满意地在心里给自己竖了大拇指。既然卡斯喜欢，那么他裤子里的困难可以先缓一缓。他偏开头，手上的动作也停了。  
卡斯迪奥迷惑地看着他，有点生气，腿间的阴茎已经完全挺立，高高翘起，抵着小腹。他皱起眉，还没来得及开口，迪恩就把手放在嘴边，往手心里吐了唾液，又握住了他。那手温热又粗糙，将他完全裹住，不松不紧，恰到好处。  
“我从没想过排泄的器官还能这么用，迪恩，这很奇怪。”柔嫩敏感的皮肤被玩弄得又红又肿，他用力收紧大腿，夹住迪恩的腰，侧脸贴着他的脖子。他轻轻啃咬迪恩的锁骨，像是鸟儿梳理羽毛一般。  
那只手往下摸着，手指伸进了臀缝，挤进了不住收缩的小洞。卡斯迪奥向前松垮肏迪恩的拳头，还得向后撅屁股，含住迪恩的手指。  
迪恩喘着粗气，又湿又热，低声诱哄他：“随意释放自己，别克制。来，乖……卡斯……”他玩味地伸出舌头，舔弄卡斯迪奥耳后敏感的皮肤。  
卡斯迪奥呜咽一声，一口咬住迪恩厚实的肩膀，胯下一热，就泄了出来。他双手抓挠迪恩的后背，抓得布料嗤嗤作响，在他怀里无法自制地抽搐。迪恩的手上，他俩贴合纠缠在一起的腹部、大腿，都滴上了白色的粘液。  
迪恩紧紧搂住卡斯迪奥，先前给他披上的外套现在早就落到了地上，他怀里抱着的，还是个赤条条的白嫩身子。他搂住卡斯的两条大腿，一把站了起来，却由于用力过猛，差点摔倒。  
“天哪，你怎么这么轻？”  
卡斯迪奥笑了一下，嗓音低沉:“因为我要飞呀。”他伏在他怀里，顺从地挂在他身上。  
迪恩走到湖边的一堆干草上，蹲下来，向前一倾，卡斯迪奥就被他压在了身下，正躺在草堆上。卡斯迪奥搂着他的胳膊不肯放开，他顺势跪在他两腿之间，低头去啃他的嘴，脸颊都凹陷进去了，像是要把他吸进肚子里。他一手撑着地，另一只手可没闲着，沾了白浊就往洞里钻。伸进一根揉了揉，见卡斯哼了几声没阻拦，又塞入一根。  
卡斯迪奥喊叫着扭动：“迪恩！”  
迪恩咧嘴一笑。小天鹅都不知道自己在请求什么。“好的宝贝。”他抽出手指，惹得卡斯迪奥不满的呜咽一声，伸手要抓他的衣领，可是迪恩向后一闪，让他抓了个空。  
“迪恩！快！”卡斯迪奥气急败坏地放下手，锤着身下蓬松的干草，发出噗噗的声响。  
迪恩两手攥住他凸出的胯骨，把他拎了起来。  
“你干什么？”卡斯迪奥蹬着腿，不想被他摆弄。  
“别急嘛。”迪恩用手托住他的肚子，胳膊一带，他就面朝下趴在了草堆上，按住他的大腿根，掰开腿，抵在自己身前，然后伸手去解自己的裤扣。  
“这就来。”  
他抚弄了几下胀痛的阴茎，把半透明的前液在整根上抹抹，就往屁股缝里戳。卡斯迪奥上身还趴在地上，侧脸紧紧贴着刺刺的草，身后放肆的东西突然一挤，惊得他手撑地面弹了起来。  
迪恩迅速地掐住他的腰，同时向前顶胯，略微急躁，就用了点力气，一下子连根没入。他喘息着微微抽出一些，因为湿润的程度轻叹，又不疾不徐地推了进去。他指望放缓点节奏，让卡斯多适应适应。想不到他刚一停顿，卡斯就向后送胯追他。  
卡斯迪奥浑身颤抖，攥了满把的干草，尖叫起来，“迪恩！快填满我……”  
既然如此，那就不客气了。  
迪恩按着卡斯微微凹陷的腰窝，一手还掐着他的大腿根，又快又狠地肏了起来。听着卡斯迪奥在他身下尖叫，只觉得紧绷地小腹酥麻一片，顺着经络胡乱蔓延。  
卡斯迪奥早已分不清自己是真的叫出了声，还是想象出来的那些羞耻的呻吟。迪恩粗硬的耻毛搔在他们身体之间摩擦，蹭得皮肤火烧火燎。  
迪恩注意到天鹅的胳膊已经在抖，变本加厉地放肆起来，滚烫有力的大手在绯红一片的身子上四处游移，掠夺一般地揉捏抓拧。最后那手指停在他胸口的奶头上，狠狠一掐，也不知是因为羞耻还是疼痛，卡斯顿时啜泣几声。  
他发狂一般地肏着身前紧热的洞，剧烈摇晃的囊袋越收越紧，脑子一片模糊。他眯起眼睛看着卡斯背上的翅膀图案，随着他肩胛的活动而起伏，仿佛在振翅一样。他的身子不由自主地往后仰去，大腿根部绷到颤抖。  
天鹅的阴茎早已完全充血，随着迪恩的撞击前后晃荡，啪啪地拍在小腹上。屁股被塞得满满的，肉壁极度扩张的充盈感觉，加上穴口的嫩肉被阴茎挂住，因着摩擦翻起又卷进去，这大概可以算是关怀备至。可是还不够，还差一点。  
迪恩的吻胡乱地落在他汗湿的脊背上，吮吻混杂着啃咬，描摹那双精致的微型翅膀。他下嘴没轻没重，惹得卡斯迪奥倒吸一口冷气。可奇怪的是，他非但没有躲开，反而贴了过来，猛地低下头，胳膊一软就伏在了地上，嘶哑的声音低喊：“迪恩！”  
迪恩还没反应过来，只见他肩背裂现两道银光，铺天盖地的褐色羽毛就迎面而来。他无处可躲，只来得及闭上眼睛，感觉脸颊拂过细腻柔软的羽毛，带着肉体的温度，扬起一股清新空气的味道，就像刚刚晒过太阳。脑中有个不合时宜的念头一闪而过：这要是拿来当被子盖，一定很暖和。  
卡斯迪奥因为高潮而全身颤抖，肌肉不住收缩。下一秒，迪恩就脑子一片空白，缴械投降了。他不住地大口喘息，拼命眨眼，想要赶快回神。他发现自己正抱着卡斯迪奥的腰，脸埋在翅膀根部之间，满眼都是羽毛，嘴唇紧贴天鹅的脊梁。  
天色已经完全暗了下来，湖边静悄悄的，只听见粗重的喘气声。  
迪恩缓缓地直起身子，不情愿地离开温热的翅膀，软下来的阴茎从洞里滑了出来，带着滑溜溜的肠液。他抓起一把干草蹭了蹭，胡乱地提起裤子，懒得扣上，就歪在了一边。  
卡斯迪奥收起僵硬的双腿，顺势躺了下来，和迪恩面对面，翅膀稍稍收拢，放在身后。  
迪恩枕着一只胳膊，伸手搭在他的颈侧，慵懒地抚弄羽毛。他低声说道：“你的翅膀真软，卡斯。真舒服。”  
月亮已经挂在了深蓝色的夜空中，柔和的光线给一切都罩上一层晕开的雾。  
卡斯迪奥的嗓子已经完全哑了，低沉的话语倒是多了几分亲昵：“其实，并不是一直这么柔软的。天鹅的翅膀还有战斗形态。”  
迪恩微微扬起眉毛：“战斗吗？”他的拇指拨弄富有弹性的羽片，想不出翅膀要怎么战斗。  
“这些羽毛看似柔软轻盈，其实还有坚硬锐利的部分隐藏其中。”  
翅膀微微动了动，吓得迪恩缩回了手。  
卡斯迪奥眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴角上翘：“如果我们觉得受到威胁，就会切换翅膀状态。”  
迪恩伸手把卡斯迪奥搂了过来，脸颊蹭过他头顶柔软的发，回想羽毛划过脸颊的感觉。  
“嗯，好。” 希望永远也用不到这些“武器”。  
卡斯迪奥感觉似乎有夜风刮过，带来一阵寒凉。  
两人就这样静静地躺在一起，迪恩的手伸在翅膀里，心不在焉地用手指梳理浓密的羽毛。他想要认真思考一下自己到目前为止的所作所为，是怎么从单纯的分享食物，变成了摄魂取魄的疯狂性交。自己就这样插了他，丝毫不顾后果，远远超出他自己的预料。  
可是刚才真的很享受。他有种感觉，那种相互索取与给予的默契，似乎融为了一体：卡斯吸干了他的灵魂，又放出荣光反哺回来，两人的精神力量循环往复，和谐共鸣。他现在心里满是迷惑和震惊，还有几分悔意和担忧。  
卡斯迪奥伸出手去抚摸迪恩的下巴，眼睫低垂。  
“如果天鹅在交配使绽开翅膀，大概就是有卵受精了。”  
迪恩笑了笑，只当他当昏了头，随口乱说。他摸着卡斯迪奥平摊光滑的胸部，调侃道：“你可是雄性吧，怎么还会下蛋呢？”  
卡斯迪奥歪头看他，若有所思。过了一会儿，他也轻声笑了笑，却因为嗓子难受咳嗽起来，眉头不禁皱起，笑容消失不见。  
“不一定吧。”  
迪恩皱起眉，但很快又平展。  
“卡斯，跟我走吧。”话说出口，他的心在胸腔里剧烈跳动。  
能否成功带走天鹅，就看现在了。他本来打算一点一点地软化这个奇怪的毛翅膀，和他交朋友，把他争取到自己这边，去进一步了解天鹅族，没准还能用作对抗教廷的筹码。可现在昏了头，事情再也没有挽回的余地。  
他期待着卡斯迪奥的回答。若是他答应了跟他回去，那就好办。若是他不答应，那迪恩，迪恩……暂时还没想出下一步的对策。  
卡斯迪奥开口，打断了他的沉思。  
“回你那间小房子吗？”  
迪恩眨眨眼，尴尬地咧嘴笑了。  
“是。”他知道自己这么强求卡斯迪奥放弃一切跟他回去，肯定会遭到难以想象的抗拒。从卡斯迪奥的脸上，看不出他的想法。  
“好啊。”卡斯迪奥回答。  
迪恩瞪大了眼睛。他没想到他居然这么轻易就答应了。  
卡斯迪奥撇嘴，“就是，我不知道加百列会不会允许我离开这里。”  
迪恩心里暗骂加百列对卡斯的绝对控制，赶忙立下保证：“他会允许的。相信我。”  
妈的，这事儿绝对不能让加百列知道。他都不许我进来找你，怎么会许你跟我走呢？  
卡斯迪奥抬起头看着他，欣慰地说：“我觉得也是。他很好说话的。”温热的翅膀盖在两人身上，抵御湖面上泛起的凉气。  
迪恩不敢再直视他清澈的蓝眼睛，转而抬头望着天上的银钩，收紧了手臂。不管是不是“筹码”，他都要抓紧了这只天鹅。  
他已经开始想象同居的生活了。那一定会非常有意思。但是他根本就无力想象，刚才和卡斯迪奥对视时他心里不由自主的波动，让他满心恐惧。


	7. Chapter 7

卡斯迪奥住了几十年的镜湖，位于东、西伍德森林交界处，湖里的水来自上游的一架瀑布。那是整个森林最宏伟的瀑布，夏季水量最充沛的时候，整片森林都能听到澎湃的轰鸣声。初春的季节，北方山脉的积雪融化，瀑布渐渐复苏，灌满了瀑布下方的深潭。潭水满溢出来，涌入东西两条支流，镜湖就在流往西方的内河之上。这内河顺着地势一路向南，最后消失在中央大平原之上。 艾坡村就在中央大平原以北的丘陵地带，紧邻内河自东向南转向的弯道，整个村子都靠内河的淡水为生。这是个很小的村子，一共也不过十几户人家，唯一一间酒吧兼餐厅兼日杂店兼客栈，就是哈维尔家开的路边屋。迪恩说要带他去路边屋看看。 “为什么突然要带我去？”卡斯迪奥有些不解。自从离开了森林，他住在迪恩的小木屋里，到现在大概有个十几天了吧。因为木屋就在西伍德森林的南缘，依旧与世隔绝，所以生活起居并没有什么明显的不同，只是睡在了床上，头顶不再是星空。迪恩也没有对他的生活习惯干涉过多，不愿穿衣就不穿，想吃生食就吃些，他高兴就行了。 卡斯迪奥以为森林之外的生活就是这个样子的，可是迪恩今天和他说要去“找地方消遣一下”，他就不太明白了，还要怎么消遣？ “往南走几英里，就是艾坡村。上次给你带的苹果派就是从那来的。” 他想起来了，“还有牛肉汉堡。” 迪恩笑了，“没错，还有牛肉汉堡。我打的猎物，皮毛和牙齿、骨头都能去村里换成别的东西。我们吃的盐就是我换来的。” 他似懂非懂地点头，“那艾坡村应该是最繁华最热闹的地方了。” “才没有呢，如果想要去更大的市场，还要过了河，往南走上十英里，到皮蓬镇去。每隔六天，那儿就会举行集会，周边几个村子的村民都会赶着马车、牛车过去摆摊，那才叫热闹。回头我带你去，现在还有更重要的问题要解决。”迪恩坐在床上，瞪着他。 “怎么了？我们为什么还不走？”卡斯迪奥穿着长袍站在他面前，歪头看他。 迪恩坐直了一点，扬起下巴，深吸口气，“你这样吧，还不如不穿。” 卡斯迪奥低头看了看自己身上的衣服，两只手掀开两侧的衣襟检查，看向迪恩，认真地解释着：“这是一件长袍，迪恩，是你给我找的衣服。” 迪恩站起身，给他系上带子，“这样。” 他扯开带子，用余光观察他的反应：“不要。热。” 迪恩用力揉脸，很是痛苦，“相信我，你不会希望这样出门的。”他无奈地解释，急得满脸通红。 卡斯迪奥低头，“我觉得还好，我不觉得风吹了。虽然不穿衣服也并不冷。” 迪恩垂下双手，面无表情地看着他：“你能不能穿好？” 卡斯迪奥抱起胳膊，坚定地摇摇头，“我不知道你为什么这么不满意，你之前从没让我套过这种布料。你简直太莫名其妙了，不可理喻。” 迪恩翻个白眼，“好，那就不要去了。”转身出了门。 卡斯迪奥瞪着他离开的背影，一动不动。 到了中午吃饭的时候，迪恩还没回来。卡斯迪奥站在桌前，看着桌上摆好的红酒、面包和冷肉，用手指抠下一小块面包放在嘴里，嚼了几下，咽了。他叹口气，撇下一桌子饭食，迈出了小屋的门槛。那件惹祸的长袍，早就被他给脱了，扔在床上。 本来平时他从来不穿衣服，迪恩也没说过半个不字，怎么这次动这么大肝火？ 之后迪恩也没有再提带他离开小屋的事，卡斯迪奥也快忘了。 一个宁静的早晨，卡斯迪奥听见鸟鸣啼啁，缓缓睁开双眼，却发现眼前的不是高远的天空，是近在咫尺的木板，顿时一阵恐慌。 身边有动物的气息。他浑身一紧，亮出了尖锐的指甲，屏住呼吸，不敢轻举妄动。 “卡斯？” 听到迪恩睡意朦胧的声音，他才缓缓回过神来，意识到自己是在屋子里。 “迪恩。” 迪恩翻过身，搂住他的腰，将脸埋在他的颈窝里，缓缓呼吸。他赶忙收起刚才冒出的尖锐指甲。 卡斯迪奥以为迪恩又要睡着了，却听见他慵懒地低声说道：“今天镇上赶集，我得去一趟。” “好。”这不是迪恩第一次留卡斯迪奥独自在家。他觉得没什么，可是迪恩总有点过意不去的样子，好像自己这么一走，就是冷落了他。 “你想要点什么？” “不用。” 迪恩抬起头。 “你想想？” 卡斯迪奥停顿了一下，撇撇嘴。 “没有需要的。” 迪恩坐了起来，身上披着床单，两只手撑在他腰侧的床上，低头看他，微微皱眉。 “你是不是生气了？” 他原本不生气，现在却觉得有点烦了，语气不由得有几分生硬，“没有。” 迪恩将一只手放在他的胸口，想要安抚他。 “你想要什么？” “迪恩，”卡斯迪奥抬起手把他推开，掀开被单下了床，“我说了没有，就是没有。”他走到窗边，拉开了窗帘，推开窗户。 晨光洒在他赤裸的身上，清凉的空气迎面而来。他深吸口气，感觉平静了一点。 两只手臂搂住他的腰，温热的身体贴了过来。 “和我一起去吧？” 卡斯迪奥没有说话。 “走吧。”迪恩低头亲吻他的肩膀，“我们给你找件衣服。”然后他就放开了手。 卡斯迪奥回过头，看着迪恩走过去打开他的衣柜，从顶层搬下来一个木箱。 “这里面装着我平时不穿的衣服，”他把箱子放在床上，翻开盖子，拿出一件风琴衣领的白色丝绸衬衫，恐惧地盯着它，“天知道我当初怎么搞到的。”他把衬衫丢到一边，翻翻找找，挑了还过得去的几条裤子和上衣摆在床上。 卡斯迪奥走到床边，看着他忙活。 “试一下。”迪恩冲着他扬扬下巴。 卡斯迪奥拿起棉质上衣随手一套，又踩进黑色的马裤里，提了上来。系好最后一个扣子的那一刻，他就觉得浑身难受。布料仿佛密不透风，还在逐渐收紧，勒得他喘不过气来。他感觉心跳越来越快，额头渗出汗来，身上滚烫滚烫。 “迪恩，我——”他不知所措地扯住自己的领口，又去拉裤腰，想尽力缓解不适。 迪恩咒骂一句，两步冲过来，揪住他的上衣下摆，从头顶剥了去，又两下解开裤扣，一下拉到他的脚踝。 “好吧。你可能过敏了。”他把衣服团成一团扔到床上。 一旦恢复了裸体，卡斯迪奥就觉得好多了。他抬起胳膊看看，上面的红疹子慢慢消退。 “为什么会这样？” “大概是你不适应这种料子吧。”迪恩不知道想到了什么，冲他笑了笑，“等着我，马上回来。”然后就消失在门外。 虽然卡斯迪奥知道迪恩会回来，可心里还是有几分担心。他坐在门口，捡起编制了一般的筐子，做点手工活消磨时间。虽然他可以释放点简单的魔法，然后看着枝条自己编织成筐，可现在他需要用这点工作转移注意力。 他们两个在一起的时候，迪恩会教他用枪，他熟练地将枪支拆开，一点一点地给他演示；还会给他讲各种刀具的用法。有时会带他一起去猎些动物，两人伏在动物喝水的必经之路旁的草丛里，一等就是一天。迪恩端着枪，聚精会神地观察，细心聆听周围的动静。卡斯迪奥就歪着头，盯着他看。他们等多久，他就能看多久。 卡斯迪奥很喜欢这样。因为放在平时，迪恩会说他这么盯着他，弄得他毛骨悚然，不让卡斯一直看着自己。但现在迪恩心思都在打猎上，对凝视他的视线毫不知情。 这时候，卡斯迪奥就可以肆意饱览他的模样，将他每一根睫毛、每一寸脸颊、每一颗雀斑都尽收眼底，牢牢记住。 树枝翕动，野猪的獠牙露了出来，估摸着，得有三四英尺那么长。 迪恩的食指抠住扳机。 野猪尖尖的耳朵露了出来。 眼睛，脖子，肩膀，野猪越走越近，长长的鼻子不住抽动，似乎快要发现他们了。 迪恩还没有反应。卡斯迪奥忍不住顺着火枪的方向看去，心提到了嗓子眼。 砰。庞大的野猪发出惊彻山林的嘶吼，胸口流着血，撒腿想跑。 迪恩飞快地装弹，补了一枪。又补了一枪。五枪，都打在心脏上，奈何最凶猛残暴的野猪，也成了一坨淌血的肉。 猎人站起身，向猎物走去。天鹅也从地上爬起来，拍拍身上的枝叶和小虫，跟了上去。 这头野猪，至少也有五百磅。 迪恩将火枪背好，低头咧开嘴笑笑。 “这么大，估计能卖个好价钱。” 他们费了不少力气，把巨大的野猪运出森林，放在小屋门前的空地上。两人累得筋疲力尽，实在无法处理猎物了，只好双双休息。第二天，迪恩给卡斯迪奥展示如何完好无损地剥下一张兽皮，然后熟练地分割猪肉，暂时晾起来。卡斯迪奥帮他在远离小屋的山坡那头挖了个大坑，把内脏和骨架埋好，防止其他野兽被吸引过来。掩埋猪头之前，他敲下野猪的两颗獠牙，带回小屋，用弓和绳子缠绕铁钉钻出洞来，做成了个项链，给卡斯迪奥挂在脖子上。 卡斯迪奥看着他，一直看着他。看着他熟练地在手里转着刀柄，仔细地避开筋骨。看着他专注的眼神，额头滴下的汗。光裸的脊背在阳光下闪闪发亮，肌肉在皮肤下面带着韵律鼓动。给自己戴上项链的时候，得意自豪的笑容。白白的牙齿，弯弯的眼睛。 卡斯迪奥编不下去篮子了，将树枝扔到一边。他伸出手，摸着挂在胸口的獠牙，叹了口气。 不知不觉中，已经下午了。 “卡斯。” 卡斯迪奥闻声抬头，发现迪恩就站在自己身边。他太沉浸在自己的思绪里，竟没注意到有人接近。 “迪恩。” 迪恩扬了扬手里的一个布包裹，说道：“到里面来。” 卡斯迪奥虽然满心疑惑，还是跟着他进了房间。 迪恩背对着他，将包裹放在床上打开。他走过去，看见他拿出一件棉质的白色衣服，形状像是沙漏装上了两只袖子。 “这是什么？你看这里的布料都是破洞。你是不是被骗了？”他指着缝在领口、袖口周围的“破布料”。 迪恩瞪着他， “这破洞可贵了，这叫蕾丝。”他又掏出一顶相配的软帽，一齐递给他，“穿上。肯定没问题。这棉纱是整片大陆最高档的材料了，比丝绸还要高一个档次。刚出生的小孩屁股都不会过敏。” 卡斯迪奥接过衣服，“我就相当于小孩屁股吗？”他翻个白眼，套上衣服，低头看了看，“没有了吗？就这一件吗？和你的不一样啊。”他指了指迪恩的裤子，又扯了一下脚踝旁侧的衣服下摆。 “这个嘛，不需要。”迪恩得意地笑了笑，帮他把软帽戴好，系上柔软的绳子。 天鹅微微抬头，方便他打结。 “这衣服的确很轻便。谢谢。” 迪恩走到他身后，略微抽紧裙带，不至于勒住，但能略微显出腰身。 “那当然。也不看看是谁挑的。”也不看看花了多少钱。 卡斯迪奥摆弄脸颊旁侧垂下来的软帽下沿，“帽子有必要吗？” 迪恩点点头，“有。”他弯腰给卡斯迪奥穿上白色软鞋，拉住他的手，走向门口，“带你出去浪。” 卡斯迪奥又看了看袖子上的“破布”，耸耸肩，索性不去管它。 两人沿着河边的小路，一边走一边说笑，半小时的路程走了将近一个小时。到了村口，天已经完全黑了，只有窗户里的点点灯光为他们引路。迪恩拉住天鹅停下，敛去笑容叮嘱道：“见了外人，一定不要说话。他们怎么招惹你，都不要暴露。” 卡斯迪奥点点头。虽然他不知道会暴露什么。 两人走进路边屋，顿时吸引了大家的注意力。今天是赶集的日子，酒吧里显得格外热闹，一些过路的商人在此落脚，村民也都到这里来放松。 认识迪恩的人举起酒杯，高声招呼：“嘿迪恩！”迪恩露齿一笑，冲着他们举起大拇指。 卡斯迪奥跟在迪恩身后，大睁着眼睛，好奇地打量着一切。 “迪恩，妞不错啊！哈哈哈！”酒吧里一阵哄笑，根本不认识的人也跟着吹口哨起哄。 卡斯迪奥看着那些冲着他挑眉的陌生人，毫无反应。他不知道他们是在说他， 迪恩撇着嘴，对所有人夸张地竖起中指，一把搂住卡斯迪奥的腰，把他压在怀里。 “别想了！再看戳瞎你们眼睛！” 大家嘘声一片，不过也没有继续放肆。 迪恩搂着卡斯迪奥走向角落的一张桌子，让他坐下等他，然后挤到吧台旁边，看见乔正忙得不可开交。他喊了她三四次，她才注意到他，疲惫又开心地笑了笑。 “嗨，迪恩。来给我添麻烦吗？” 迪恩轻笑一声，竖起两根手指，“才没有。今天有约。给我来两杯杜松子酒。” 乔脸上的笑容消失了，伸手去拿酒杯。她一边倒酒，一边扫视房间，看到坐在角落身着白裙的陌生人，心里便明白了。哼，她那副什么都没见过的样子，一看就是装出来的。想不到迪恩会被这种货色骗到。 乔把两只酒杯放上吧台，可能多用了几分力气，“给。” 迪恩不明白她怎么态度突然变差了，悻悻地端起酒杯回到桌边。 卡斯迪奥用手托着下巴，手肘撑在桌上，看到迪恩回来以后立刻坐直了身子，欲言又止。 迪恩放下酒杯，弯腰嗤啦一下把椅子拉过去，紧紧挨着他坐下。他抚摸着卡斯迪奥的后背，贴在他耳边说道：“你可以小声和我说。” 卡斯迪奥紧张地扭过头，轻轻地问道：“这是什么地方？” 迪恩露出微笑，“苹果派和牛肉汉堡的生产基地，”他递过去一只酒杯，自己端起另一只，“先尝尝这个。” 卡斯迪奥接过杯子，看着晶莹剔透的黄色液体，仰头一饮而尽。 迪恩看得目瞪口呆，没来得及阻止他，“卡斯。” 卡斯迪奥将杯子重重地放在桌上，剧烈咳嗽起来。 “怎么喝那么快？”迪恩赶忙伸手去拍他的后背。 咳嗽止住了，天鹅头顶的软帽歪向一边。迪恩伸手给他整理好，又擦了擦他的嘴角。 卡斯迪奥不领情，推开他的手，“我还要。” 迪恩忍俊不禁，二话不说把手里的杯子递给他。又是一饮而尽。这次连咳都不咳了。 他喝空了杯子，期待地看着迪恩。 迪恩立刻起身，熟门熟路地到后面的储藏室，拿了一整瓶杜松子酒过来，打开瓶盖递给他。 卡斯迪奥举起瓶子，对着瓶口直接饮用。瓶子里金黄色的液体一点一点流空了。 迪恩现在的感觉已经不能用惊讶来形容了，他觉得自己应该是出现了幻觉，精神失常，怀疑整个现实世界。果然天鹅就是不一般，传奇生物。 卡斯迪奥将空瓶放在桌上，又盯着他看。迪恩过了一会儿才回过神来，准备再去趟储藏室，看看他到底能喝多少。他一转身才发现，酒吧里一片寂静，所有人都一动不动，紧盯着卡斯迪奥。 卡斯迪奥也发现了他们异样的眼神，疑惑地扫视四周。 艾伦出现在储藏室门口，冲着迪恩举起一根手指，“你当这是你家吗？” 迪恩赔笑道：“你平时不都说我们是——” “没有。不许给姑娘灌酒。”艾伦歪过头，越过迪恩的肩膀打量着卡斯迪奥，“啧啧啧，也不知道哪来的好姑娘，被你给糟践了。”她审视着迪恩，“我怎么没见过？” 迪恩耸耸肩，“你还能谁都见过？人家第一次来，你还不大方点儿。” 艾伦提高了音量，“不能。你以为酒都是河里流的吗。更何况——” “不就要钱吗，他妈的，老子有！给那姑娘搬酒来！”一个五大三粗的壮汉，穿着满布汗渍的麻布上衣，领口大开，一脚踏上板凳，在桌子上扔下一把银币。 卡斯迪奥看着那个壮汉，又看看迪恩，显然还在等待。 迪恩努力说服艾伦：“她没事。现在又没白喝你的，招待一下，别那么固执。” 乔也把抹布摔在吧台上，哼了一声，阴阳怪气地开口：“就是啊，人家能喝，你管得着吗？” 艾伦瞪了乔一眼：“乔安娜。”女儿垂下眼睛，不出声了。艾伦终于让步，“适可而止。姑娘要是说了不喝，就得停啊。”她从储藏室门口走开，去收那桌上的银币。 迪恩搬出一桶葡萄酒，放在酒吧中间的桌上。他冲着卡斯迪奥招手，示意他过来。 卡斯迪奥拿着一只酒杯走过来，坐到桌边。 先前他在角落里，灯光阴暗，什么都看不清楚，现在中央的煤油灯火光正旺，照得他全身上下黄乎乎一片，连裙摆的暗纹都能分辨。软帽将他的短发完全遮住，帽檐护住侧脸和耳朵，只露出精致的颧骨和下巴。高挺的鼻梁和眉骨线条优美，一双眼睛仿佛害羞似的下垂着。其实他只是盯着酒桶而已，并不像周围人以为的那样。 迪恩可以发誓，他听见有人咽唾沫。他接过卡斯迪奥手中的杯子，打开酒桶的笼头，接了一满杯递给他。 一饮而尽。 围观的人群大声喝彩。 这次卡斯迪奥自己打开笼头接满，又是一口气喝净。 一杯一杯，不紧不慢地，一桶酒都喝干了。 期间迪恩陪着卡斯迪奥上了几次厕所，他担心地问他好不好，卡斯迪奥掀开布满紫色污渍的裙子，握着自己的老二放水，轻蔑一笑。 “从没喝过这么好喝的葡萄汁。” 他们回到大厅，又有人甩下大把钱币，又是一桶。 三桶了。 四桶。 眼看第五桶就要见底，艾伦摇着头说：“这样下去，我的酒窖都要被喝干了。”迪恩一直紧紧靠在卡斯迪奥身边，半是好笑半是担心地看着他。围观人群情绪倒是越来越高涨，一杯一杯地给他数着喝了多少。 卡斯迪奥双眼发亮，一只手把着笼头不松开，另一只手往嘴里倒酒，然后又接，又倒。他这次只接到了半杯，特别失望，可怜兮兮地转过头看着迪恩，脸颊绯红，很小声地贴在他耳边说：“没有了。”他还没忘不许在外人面前高声说话的事。 迪恩光是闻到他嘴里的气息就要醉了。 “先喝了吧。”他叹气，心里有点后悔带卡斯迪奥出来喝酒了。谁知道他这么能喝，惹出这么大乱子。 卡斯迪奥点点头，恋恋不舍地看着手里的半杯葡萄酒，喝了下去。他这次喝完，没有立刻再要，而是睁大了眼睛发愣。 迪恩知道有什么事情不对劲了。他轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，“卡斯？” 卡斯迪奥蜷缩起来，脸埋在他的肩上，轻轻喘息道：“我好热。好痒。” 迪恩瞥见他背后开始闪现蓝光，一把抱起他，冲向楼上，一边跑一边大喊：“房钱算我的！” 人群爆发出失望的嘘声。 如果那天晚上隔壁房间的人被吵得睡不着觉，那肯定是因为墙壁太薄、床板太晃，根本不是他们的错。

 

附：东南大陆地图


	8. Chapter 8

迪恩醒来的时候，浑身都蔓延着慵懒的餍足。他动了动胳膊， 抱着一个昏睡的人， 满怀都是毛茸茸的翅膀。他睁眼，有点迷糊，没想明白自己身处何地。他梗起脖子打量四周，尽量不要惊醒怀里的人。他注意到天鹅背后延展出一对褐色的翅膀，服帖地摊在床上，占了半张床的地方，尖端软软地垂下床沿。扫视一周，床上、地上、椅子上，几乎连房顶都粘着羽毛，有长有短，有硬有软，咋咋呼呼，看着就很不好收拾。  
他躺回去，收了收胳膊，手指不自觉地玩弄起手边的羽毛来。  
卡斯迪奥动了动，闭着眼凑过去，脸埋在他的胸口，没过一会儿又呻吟一声，艰难地躺平，抬起胳膊挡住眼睛。  
“亮……”他嘟囔。  
迪恩转头看了看窗户，带着水渍的两块窗帘之间留着一条缝。  
他放开卡斯，翻身下床，扯住两片布往中间一拉，屋子里就恢复了夜一般的黑暗。  
天鹅松了口气。  
迪恩坐回到床上。  
“轻点。”他嗔怪道  
猎人放慢动作掀开被子，一寸一寸地滑了进去。  
宿醉的天鹅侧过身子，萎靡地蜷缩起来。迪恩伸手去搂他的肩，他身上一僵，但是没有抗议，于是猎人开始给他缓缓按摩，从后颈顺着脊背。揉着揉着，手似乎不太安分，要往腰以下探去。  
卡斯迪奥一把推开他的手，翻过身，背对着他，一对大翅膀全糊在他脸上。  
迪恩打了个喷嚏，赶忙坐起来，怨自己刚才的举动太不合时宜，手抽动着想要触碰他。他急忙道歉:“对不起，我不是要，哦。”  
卡斯迪奥趴在床沿上猛烈地吐了一地，褐色翅膀紧紧缩在身后，跟着他的身子一起抽动。  
迪恩叹口气，蹿下床，绕到另一边，俯下身子去扶他，免得他吐到晕头转向，栽到地上。  
他没吐两口，胃就已经全空了，只剩痛苦地干呕。本来昨天中午就只吃了两口，后来又灌下几大桶酒，饱受折磨的肠胃到早上才抗议，也是很给面子。  
迪恩一直按揉他的后背，梳理他的羽毛，希望他能好过一点。他难受成这个样子，迪恩要负绝对的责任。卡斯头一次喝酒，自己不但没拦他，还看好戏一样地纵容，实在是罪大恶极。  
卡斯迪奥紧闭着眼睛，缓了缓，伏在床上喘气，似乎好了一些。脸上又青又白，渗出一层薄汗，眼角也挂着泪。他背后的翅膀瘫软下来，拖在身后。  
迪恩想下楼去给他倒杯水，可是又不愿意在此时抛下他。  
“卡斯？”  
卡斯迪奥咳嗽几下，冲着他挥挥手，意思是他没事。他啐了一口，想要摆脱嘴里黏腻苦涩的液体。  
“我想回去。”他哑着嗓子小声说。  
迪恩扶着他坐起来，拿过枕头垫在他身后，搂他过来亲吻他冰冷的额头。  
“等你缓缓。”  
卡斯迪奥扭过身子，歪靠在床头，没精打采地低着头。  
迪恩缓缓地放开他，怕他一没了自己的支撑就摔倒，还好没发生这种事，卡斯迪奥依然软趴趴地窝在枕头中间。  
“你等等我。”  
卡斯迪奥睁不开眼睛，眼珠转过来，从缝隙里看他，眉头紧蹙。  
“这就回来。”他保证。  
天鹅眨眨眼，表示听到了，又垂下头，闭上眼睛。  
迪恩套上衬衫和裤子，跑下楼。清晨的酒吧静悄悄的，阳光照亮屋内，桌椅整齐码放，和晚上污浊的空气截然不同。  
他到厨房去，拿出水壶去水缸里打水，又升起炉火，把水壶放在火上。  
然后他跑上楼去，敲乔安娜的门。  
乔打开门，满脸不耐烦。  
“你知道现在几点嘛？”她穿着睡袍，金色的细软长发乱乱糟糟。  
迪恩自以为有魅力地笑笑。乔一点也不买帐，依然绷着脸。  
“找你借件儿衣服。”  
乔皱眉，“给你那酒鬼小妞儿吗？”  
迪恩一下子失去了耐心，推开门直接走进去，打开她的衣柜就翻起来。  
“迪恩！你怎么能进来乱翻别人的东西！”乔瞪着他在那里忙活。  
“放轻松，”迪恩很投入，把将舌尖咬在齿间，“我只是要借……找到了！”他从层层叠叠的衣服中扯出一件紫色天鹅绒斗篷，搭在手臂上，关上柜门。  
乔抱着手臂，严肃地站在门口。  
迪恩塌下肩膀，“乔，这斗篷你不是说不喜欢吗？上次你丰谷节穿的时候，抱怨了很久剪裁吗不是？”  
乔脸上的线条很是生硬。  
“我不喜欢，也不代表我要送给别人。”  
迪恩慢慢地走近乔，乔不自在地放下了手臂，稍稍睁大眼睛，似乎有些期待。他放低声音，哄诱道:“我知道你最善良了，昨天我带来的人，夸你温柔可爱，说不如你呢。”  
乔急促地张嘴就说:“不如我你还——”但是她脸红了，没说下去。  
迪恩困惑地看着她。  
“我怎么了？”  
乔低下头，挥挥手，“斗篷你拿走吧。不用还了。”  
迪恩没想到她会突然转换心意，惊喜地用单手搂住她肩膀，亲了她的额头。  
“谢谢。”然后他跑下了楼。  
乔看着空荡荡的门口，叹气，关上了房门。  
迪恩到厨房拎了烧开的水壶，重新上楼。他一推开门，发现床上空空荡荡，匆忙巡视一圈，回到房间的时候，看到卡斯低头跪在门后，抱着便盆，浑身依然赤裸，翅膀已经化成了文身。  
迪恩先将水壶放在桌上，把斗篷往床上一扔，拽过被单，走过来。他皱眉，觉得卡斯迪奥似乎比之前瘦了。他单腿跪地，用被单裹住他，轻声问道:“好些吗？”  
卡斯迪奥脸色依然白中泛青。他松开便盆的边缘，坐在地板上。迪恩看了看盆里，只有一摊清水。他扶着卡斯站起来，走回床边坐下，倒了杯热水端过来，用嘴吹吹，递给他。  
他接过杯子，双手捧住，也不急着喝，靠近脸颊感受热气，过了一会儿，慢慢地喝掉了一整杯。他随手将杯子递给坐在身边的迪恩，起身去拿昨天穿过的裙子。  
迪恩看着他晃悠悠的步伐，说道：“那裙子还能穿吗？”  
卡斯迪奥从地上捡起紫色污渍斑斑驳驳的白裙子，挥挥手，污渍和褶皱全都消除了。迪恩眨眨眼，没反应过来。他突然注意到卡斯之前吐在地上的秽物和满屋的羽毛也都消失了。  
“哇哦，你清理起来还真是有一套。那你还让我刷碗。”  
卡斯迪奥一边套上裙子一边瞪他，“我的魔法不是用在这种地方的。施咒要消耗荣光。”  
迪恩撇撇嘴，把空杯子放在床头柜上，腹诽道：你还不是用来清理裙子了。  
天鹅穿好衣服，拿起斗篷披上，系好带子。  
“这是不是昨天那个酒保的？”斗篷下摆只到他膝盖，露出一大截花边。  
迪恩也站起身，穿好外套。  
“是啊。”  
天鹅戴上斗篷的兜帽，看着迪恩微笑。  
“你俩关系不一般啊。”  
迪恩走到他身边，扶着他的胳膊。  
“还难受吗？”  
“青梅竹马？”  
迪恩叹气，为什么要纠结这个问题。  
“没有，只是认识。嗯，认识有两年了。”  
卡斯迪奥脸色还是惨白，他敛去笑容，转身走向门口。  
“卡斯？”迪恩快步追了上去，一头雾水。  
“快走吧。”  
“你不再歇一会儿了吗？”迪恩观察他的表情。  
卡斯迪奥露出厌恶的表情，“不要了，我再也不喝酒了。我现在还觉得恶心。”  
迪恩居然哈哈笑出了声。  
他们穿过静悄悄的楼道，走出酒吧。迪恩让卡斯迪奥在门口等他，他到马厩去，牵来了英帕拉。漂亮姑娘在艾伦的照顾下恢复了活力，她见到主人无比高兴，摇头摆尾，打着响鼻。  
迪恩先上了马，然后把卡斯拉上来，让他侧坐在自己身前。  
他把卡斯抱在怀里，吆喝一声，英帕拉就小跑起来。  
卡斯迪奥坐在马上，手臂紧紧环绕着迪恩的腰。迪恩知道他酒力未消，于是慢悠悠地前行。

*

把英帕拉接回家以后，迪恩总找借口骑马出去。原本走上几步路就能到的地方，现在好像远到能要了他的命，不骑马就会死。  
今天早上，迪恩老早就牵着英帕拉出门了，说是要去买点调料。一晃，日头都明晃晃地挂在天上正中，还不见他的影子。卡斯迪奥顺着马蹄的痕迹，一路追踪过去，最后来到了小溪旁边。他抬头一看，迪恩光着膀子，挽起裤腿，站在齐踝深的水里，正用刷子给英帕拉洗澡。  
他见迪恩浑身的肌肉在阳光下闪闪发亮，脸上的笑容比阳光还灿烂。他一边刷，一边哼着曲子。英帕拉惬意地甩着尾巴。  
“迪恩。”他开口唤道。  
那人闻声转头，手上的动作停了下来。  
“卡斯？你怎么来了？”  
卡斯迪奥的语气变得生硬，“我还不能来吗？这也不是什么禁地。莫非你怪我打扰了你和宝贝的美好时光？”  
迪恩嗤笑一声，转过身继续洗刷马毛。  
“没打扰。”  
卡斯迪奥看着迪恩的背影，皱起眉，一抬手脱掉长袍，扔在草坪上，走进小溪。清凉的溪水漫过脚面，他舒适地叹息。自从上次他穿过衣服以后，就不肯再裸体了。他和迪恩一起到镇上挑了点轻薄舒适的布料，拿回家来裁了，做成长袍，仅作遮羞之用，不需要考虑保暖。  
他集中精神，背后银光一闪，翅膀徐徐展开。  
“迪恩。”  
猎人注意到天鹅靠近了他，然后才注意到他浑身赤裸，翅膀外露，忍不住从上到下将他看了个遍，最后目光停留在微微翕动的柔软羽毛上，下意识地舔舔嘴唇。  
“嗯？”他有点说不出话来。  
“帮我也梳理一下好吗？”  
迪恩哑然失笑。  
“怎么突然想起这个来了？”  
天鹅上前一步，直视他的眼睛，拿走他手里的刷子，一手覆上他的胸口，那肌肉因为刚才的运动而充血发热。  
猎人吞咽了一下。  
胸口的手缓缓下滑，经过紧绷的腹肌，伸进宽松的裤腰。  
现在恐怕充血发热的不止胸肌了。  
迪恩的手伸到卡斯迪奥腋下，五指张开，向后滑去，一直摸到背后翅膀的根部。他用指尖揉蹭温热柔软的羽毛，沉浸在美妙的触感之中，闭上眼睛，身体向天鹅靠过去。  
卡斯迪奥张开嘴颤抖着呼吸，搂住迪恩的腰，双手紧紧按在他的背上。翅膀表面敏感的皮肤被捏起，惹得他猛吸口气。他颤抖着拉开迪恩的裤腰，手伸了进去，握住滚烫的勃起。  
迪恩的手一下子重了，抓过翼角，脸越过他的肩头，埋进翅膀里。他尽情呼吸卡斯迪奥蜜糖一般的味道，手指插进羽毛中间，胯下缓缓地肏着他的拳头。  
卡斯迪奥张开嘴，吸吮迪恩的锁骨，含着咸咸的汗液，模糊地哼叫，加快了手上的动作。他又伸进一只手，按住柔嫩潮湿的皮肤，若有若无地揉捏。他的右手沾上冒出的液体，急躁地向下胡乱地涂抹，弄得胯间湿湿黏黏。  
迪恩绷紧双腿，努力站稳身子。小腹盘旋的酥麻感觉越来越强烈，他难以自控地抓住翅膀，将顺滑微凉的羽毛往脸边凑，伸出舌头舔舐根部的绒毛，尝到油脂的香甜，放肆地咂嘴，口水顺着羽毛往下流。  
卡斯迪奥惊呼一声，手上一紧，顿时一股热流涌出，顺着他手背往下淌，糊在迪恩的小腹上，弄脏了一大片布料。  
迪恩紧紧搂着天鹅，手指还攥着羽毛，嘴贴在他的侧颈大口喘息，在他的肩头落下湿乎乎的吻。他从迷茫的快感中稍稍恢复，低声问道：“你该不会吃英帕拉的醋吧？”  
卡斯迪奥脸埋在他胸口，没有回答。  
迪恩讨好地亲吻他的耳朵。  
卡斯迪奥浑身一抖，偏过头来斜眼看他。“是。”  
迪恩得意地咧嘴一笑，放开翅膀，用手捋了捋，让羽毛大体上恢复平顺，然后握住卡斯的后颈，响亮地亲了他一口。  
“你知道你吃醋的时候，特他妈可爱吗。”  
卡斯迪奥搂住他的脖子，轻轻叹气。他动动翅膀，感觉刚才被抓过的地方稍微有点异样。  
“你总惹我。”  
迪恩大手一路摸下去，揉捏他的屁股，嘴还凑过来，吻他的下巴，嘬他的嘴唇。他闭眼，任由那舌头伸进来肆意挑逗，忽视自己了无生气的腿间。

*

之后的日子，迪恩无论到哪儿去都会带着卡斯迪奥。在家闷了，就出门逛逛。迪恩带卡斯迪奥去好友鲍比的马场，挑一匹白马，起名叫斯达。两人骑着马，沿着大路，去大平原的几个城镇游览。  
中央大平原虽然名字叫做平原，其实周边坐落着几座山脉，在山间盆地或是丘陵之上，都有一些大大小小的城镇。每个城镇各具特色，都有自己营生的本事。比如河边的奥本镇，主要出产淡水河鲜；临近它的小村庄，就会经营渔具；靠近伍德森林的班贝克村拥有大片果树，自然不愁换钱。诸如此类。  
这些城镇规模都不大，人口不过几千人。而东南大陆之上，还有两座可以并称双雄的城邦。  
进取城，位于东海之滨，北方与东伍德森林相接，从大瀑布分流的外河穿城而过，直入东海。建筑结构因海边气候潮湿，多为通风良好的木质结构。城内基础设施一应俱全，拥有银行、市场、诊所、学校，手工业尤其发达。城外驻扎着两千精锐部队，装备火枪、火炮，同时也有传统的刺刀、长矛。城中居民粗略估计约有两万人。城主组建了内阁，自称首相，同内阁大臣一同理事。因为首相认为技术是促进城市发展的最大动力，所以城中有着研习奇巧工具的风俗。  
罗翰国，位于沙漠之缘，东方被丘陵围绕，内河顺着丘陵流经国门，消失在南方不远处。因为靠近干燥炎热的沙漠，多用砖石建房。人口总数有三万余人。国内有一眼沙漠之泉，位于西北部的沙漠边缘，被奉为圣泉。罗翰国是教皇国，领导者波尔教现任教皇，下属教廷协助处理日常事务，是东南大陆人类普遍信奉的教派。军队包括魔法师三百人左右，步兵、骑兵加起来仅有一千人。罗翰国素有修习魔法的传统，使用魔法进行生产工作是常态，同时药剂学也很发达。可是时代变迁，当普通工具的效率几乎能够和魔法媲美，很多人就放弃了复杂又危险的魔法，甚至还有人贬低魔法。  
这一晚，他们在海河东岸的泽当市落脚。骑了半天的马，又在市里逛了半天，在旅店吃晚饭的时候，卡斯迪奥已经打起了哈欠。迪恩看着他强撑的样子，笑了笑，“走吧，今天早点休息。”  
他点点头，跟着迪恩到客房去。他动作缓慢地脱掉衣服，躺到床上，枕上枕头的时候已经快要睡着了。  
迪恩没有脱衣服，只是拉起被子，给他盖好。  
“晚安。我去酒吧再逛逛。”  
卡斯迪奥闭着眼睛嗯了一声，表示自己知道了。他听见迪恩关上了门，脚步渐远。

*

迪恩走出旅店，警惕地打量四周，在城中七拐八拐，停在了一扇隐蔽的小木门前，有节奏地敲了门。  
门里传来一位妇人的声音：“什么时候了还敲门？”  
“正是丰收的好时候啊，太太。”迪恩沉着地回答。  
木门打开一条小缝，迪恩推开门，闪身进去。  
普通的民房里，正中摆了一张桌子，点着几根蜡烛，光线十分昏暗，隐约看出桌边坐了五六个人。迪恩面无表情，冲着他们点点头，坐在正中的空位。  
“今天召集大家过来，是为了进一步商讨‘清仓计划’。从计划伊始到现在，已经三年有余，前期准备可以说是十分充足，现在，只要定个行动的时间。”  
一位胡子花白的老男人开口，“这个不难。既然你说了，最佳时机即将到来，那么到时候只等你一声令下。”  
迪恩点点头，眉头皱起。  
“那么和上次一样，具体的行动计划就交给鲍比，我保证不知情。现在小天鹅一直陪在身边，保不准秘密就被强行偷了去。”  
大家点点头。  
突然阴暗角落里传来一个声音：“既然天鹅留在身边是个麻烦，为什么不把他关在屋子里？”  
迪恩不知为何因为这句话而满怀怒火。他强压下呵斥的冲动，耐心解释：“在我视线范围之内，更便于控制。”  
可能是被他语气中隐含的冷硬所震慑，也可能是觉得此话有理，那人没有再开口。还算识相。  
之后众人又谈了谈如今东南大陆局势，烧完了一茬蜡烛。迪恩起身准备离开。  
“希望能听到大家的好消息。”  
一位黑发盲女笑道：“那群装模作样的狗屁牧师也该遭报应了。今年的税金已经涨了两倍，谁付得起。”  
迪恩道别之后，悄悄地由来时的小木门离开了。

*

迪恩的脚步声完全消失，卡斯迪奥又等好一会儿，才从袍子内兜里掏出一本书，书籍上镶嵌了一道繁复精美的花纹。他打开封面，露出里面的铜镜，拿过水壶，向盘中倒入清水，念了咒语，然后望着自己的倒影。  
水波微动，他的倒影变得模糊，等到波纹平息，就出现了加百列的脸。  
“情况怎么样？”  
“迪恩在联系猎魔人了。”  
“哼，”加百列轻蔑地笑了，“真是没耐心。”  
“具体的行动计划我还不知道。”  
“没事，继续对他严加监视。”  
他挑动眉毛，意有所指，“你可是把他牢牢握在手心啊。”  
卡斯迪奥点点头，面无表情。  
“我会的。”  
“那就回见吧。”  
水面荡起波纹，加百列的影像不再清楚，一汪清水再次平静下来，又映出了卡斯迪奥的脸。  
他把水泼出窗外，收好铜盘，躺回床上，把被子慢慢拉过肩头。  
冬天到了，越来越冷了呢。  
他感觉自己似乎又喝醉了酒，浑身无力，头晕脑胀。上次冒险喝了那样多，最后强行逼出翅膀来，对身体消耗不小。原本在寒气逼人的湖边生活了那么久，也没生过病，现在连吹点冷风都觉得浑身燥热。他知道迪恩对他的翅膀有种特殊的偏好，手指陷进层叠的羽毛之中就拔不出来。他没告诉他，有时候那样挺不舒服的。

*

迪恩带着满身酒气，爬上床，拿过另外一床被子盖上了。  
卡斯迪奥睁开双眼，仔细嗅着。酒精的味道，全沾在衣服上，吐息之中并无半点。他一动不动地躺着，身子都僵了。听到迪恩的呼吸渐渐变得平稳悠长，才又闭上了眼睛，意识到自己已经疲惫不堪。


	9. Chapter 9

卡斯迪奥坐在床上看书，身上披了迪恩的一件外套。天色渐晚，他抬起头看看窗外，目光旁落，望着门后挂着的斧头出神。  
前些日子迪恩砍了木头，给美人搭了一间马厩，挨着他们的屋子，出门往左一拐就是。卡斯迪奥和他一起到林子里挑选木材，去了几次。迪恩一路上给他讲述美人的故事，她是怎么样屡次驮着他冲出鬼门关。卡斯迪奥跟在他身后，认真听着，眼睛注意着脚下，时不时应一声，问一句，迪恩就停下来给他解释，然后接着往下讲。  
猎人回忆起过去和弟弟四处游猎的日子，发出响亮的大笑声。卡斯迪奥听了，却觉出几分落寞。  
穿行在熟悉的空气中，地上的灌木因为入冬而逐渐稀疏， 身上的白袍嗤嗤地刮擦而过。林间草地上被踩出的小路，露出泛黄的土地，愈发显眼。  
他有点想念那片湖了。  
现在湖边干草应该最为蓬松。折够了草叶，在背风处纠缠成窝，蜷缩在柔软温暖的巢穴里，只留一个小圆口透气用，然后盖上自己厚实蓬松的羽翼，惬意又安心。  
他回想起在水下潜泳的时候，一个猛子扎下去，沁凉的蓝色湖水温柔地将他包裹。他摆动双腿，伸开双臂，穿行在液体的天空之中。他睁大眼睛，看到惊慌散开的鱼群，露齿一笑，张口就叼住一条肥的。借着翅膀的浮力哗啦一声漂上湖面，齿间的活鱼还在拼命扭动。他抖一抖翅膀，水珠四溅，油亮紧密的羽毛镀了一层阳光色的琥珀。  
丁丁伐木声将他唤回，猎人在他身边挥着斧头，木屑飞溅，不久，碗口粗的树就缓缓倒下，压断无数临近的枝桠，咔擦响声一片。  
卡斯迪奥跪在倒下的树旁，伸出手去抚摸粗糙的树干，心里默默感恩。  
迪恩静静地看着他，等他重新站起，才开始除去顶端的旁枝，然后把手里的斧头递给他，蹲下身，将树干扛在肩上。走了不到一半的路程，他已经满脸通红，手臂和肩头的肌肉高高鼓起，一双罗圈腿似乎拐得更厉害了；虽然天已凉了半截，可他前心后背的衣服已经全都湿透。  
卡斯迪奥追上来，扶住他的肩，开口:“我来替你一会儿。”  
迪恩斜眼瞪他，额头冒出青筋。“不用。”  
卡斯迪奥没跟他继续废话，一把夺过来放在肩上，带着十几英尺长的柱子向前走去，扛赛没扛。  
迪恩快步赶上来，和他并排走着，满脸敬畏。  
“看你轻飘飘的，劲儿真不小。”  
卡斯迪奥用一只手拨开门面前的树枝，只留一只手扶着肩头的重物。  
“我们骨头轻，但是并不脆。”  
迪恩就冲他狡黠地笑笑。  
“笑什么？”  
“我抱你的时候，就不用再怕伤了你。估计得怕你伤了我。”  
卡斯迪奥空着的手在身边攥了攥，忍不住想去找他的手，可是他抬了起来，又搭在树干上。  
“我怎么会伤了你。”他向前走去。  
迪恩注意到他收回的手，也没有强行去拉。他一边走，一边在裤子上擦擦手心，换了一只手握住斧头。  
两人在一起的生活，可以用相敬如宾和干柴烈火来形容。前一个是床下，后一个是床上。  
在床上，迪恩和卡斯迪奥就像是要将对方拆吃入腹一般，每一次交合都令人窒息，摄魂取魄。可是下了床，卡斯迪奥总感觉他们之间，隔着一层不薄不厚的隔膜。  
没有薄到一点就破，也没厚到冷暖不知。  
迪恩对他很好，很关心他，照顾他，希望他和自己在一起能开心。他能感觉出来。  
就是他看着你微笑，那笑容让他嘴角上翘，眼角皱起，可是眼中那一丝疏离和戒备，直教人心里泛凉。  
他不了解迪恩，迪恩在遇到他之前经历过什么，他可以说是一无所知。迪恩不主动提起，他也不想逼问。  
他能看见他的心，被罩在铁壁里面，那外壳生了锈，分布着几道细细窄窄开裂，时不时漏出几缕暖光。卡斯迪奥懂得，迪恩无法彻底接纳他，他能理解。  
退一万步说，抛开感情问题，就从卡斯迪奥和加百列的关系，而加百列又在为教皇做事这方面来看，迪恩就有理由防备他。  
卡斯迪奥回想起当初加百列来找他，说一个猎人团体的存在扰乱了社会秩序，要他注意他们的首领迪恩，不然闹出更大的乱子，要不然对谁都不好。面对卡斯迪奥的疑问，他没有继续解释，只是笑笑，说我宠了你这么多年，让你陪个帅哥，不过分吧。他还说，放心，他会喜欢你的。  
但愿如此。起码从现在迪恩的表现看来，他很喜欢床上的他。  
可是他心里抱着一点小小的希望，迪恩能够，哪怕有一点点，对他打开心扉。  
他在心里叹气。这份复杂的关系，止于利用，隐瞒的真相，利益的牵扯。但是对他来说，又不止于完成哥哥交给的任务。而这些问题，不仅仅是两情相悦就能解决。  
更何况，还不是两情相悦呢。  
他合上书放在床上，披着衣服走到壁炉旁的小凳，慢慢坐下，拿起壁炉上面的火柴擦过，丢在柴上，换了几根，还是怎么都点不着。他看了看，木头有点受潮，于是索性打个响指，默念一句，期待明亮暖和的火焰能够立刻生起，可是壁炉还是黑洞洞的。  
他皱眉，又试了一次，还是没有反应。  
奇怪，这种小把戏他可是从没失手过。  
此时屋门被推开了，一阵冷风裹挟来人长驱直入而入，卡斯迪奥不由得抖了几次。  
迪恩关上门，把腰上的镰刀挂在门后，走到桌边坐下。  
“你还在等我吗？”他对他笑笑，搓着发红的双手。  
卡斯迪奥眨眨眼，坐直了身子。  
“是啊。我正打算生火呢。你到哪去了？”  
“村里的粮仓有点受潮，我去帮忙收拾了。”  
他的头发里的确粘着草屑。  
“艾伦家吗？”  
“嗯。”迪恩漫不经心地回答，拿起面包咬了一大口。  
卡斯迪奥勉强笑了笑，低下头继续摆弄柴火。  
“怎么这么晚？”  
“一口气干完，忘了时间。”  
卡斯迪奥鄙夷地看着他，呼吸变得急促。  
“怎么能忘了？”  
他知道，迪恩在说谎。  
“在仓里，窗户挺小的，看不清楚，光暗下来就忘了。”迪恩吞吃着咸牛肉，说话很含混。他没有抬头，目光一直低垂着，落在桌面上。  
卡斯迪奥抿起嘴唇，偏过头。要怎么说，才能婉转地提醒迪恩？他心里很是着急。加百列最近催得紧，逼他找出迪恩下一次行动的地点，他们好将“乱贼”一网打尽。可是，可是他……  
他只好说些不痛不痒的废话：“你看到天暗下来，就是很晚了，你就要出来，就不要忙了。”  
迪恩停了动作，抬头看他，面无表情。  
天鹅转过头，和绿色的眼睛对视。  
“干嘛？怎么还问？”  
“不，迪恩，我是想知道你为什么会晚了。”我很担心。你不在我身边的每一刻，我都在想你是不是出事了。  
“我说过了，没注意。”  
他把手里的面包摔在桌子上。他实在不知道平时温和的卡斯怎么变得无理取闹了？这么没完没了地追问，他真怕自己一个忍不住，开口伤了他。  
最近组织的行动不太顺利，教会的金库全部升级了防御咒，想要破解，还是有点难度。他几次召集成员商讨此事，都毫无进展。偏偏回来以后，卡斯又不停地埋怨他，他真是气不打一处来。早知道就把他留在湖边，想抱他就进去抱抱，省得带回来惹麻烦。  
事到如今，他居然萌生了这种念头，自己也不由得暗自皱眉。那样，对卡斯来说未免太不公平。  
卡斯迪奥板起脸。“你可以控制一下你的脾气。”  
他还是没忍住。长久以来，要对身边人保守巨大的秘密，其中形成的压力，终于沸腾。  
“我还要控制一下？你见过我不控制的样子吗？你知道我脾气大，我跟你说过我脾气大，你记得吗，上次有人抢你的围巾，要不是你拦着我就把他打死了！我跟你算脾气大？你问我怎么晚了，我说了，我解释了，你怎么还揪着不放？还怪我脾气大！还不是你的问题？看你总他妈皱个眉头，有什么好皱的！跟我说话那么费劲吗？不爱说别说！”  
迪恩吼了一通，看见卡斯迪奥坐在漆黑的壁炉边，似乎要被黑洞吸走了。顿时，愤怒夹杂着困顿、羞耻，冲上心头，还有无尽的自责和愧疚，像一根根的针扎在胸口。  
卡斯迪奥扯紧了身上过大的外套，满脸困惑，还有一丝恐惧混杂着愤怒。  
迪恩强迫自己闭上嘴。他知道再往下说，就会说出后悔的话。  
卡斯迪奥慢慢站起身，走到桌边。他下了决心，这貌合神离的日子，不过也罢。  
“我知道你在干什么。我知道你和你那些猎人朋友的‘小小’活动。是时候收手了。”他的语气很是平和，压抑住一切多余的情感。  
迪恩瞪大了眼睛，张开嘴，却又闭了起来。他绷起肩膀，推开面前的盘子。盘子在桌上哗啦一下滑了很远，差点掉到地上。  
“我没想到你会这么说。”  
“你以为我会支持你叛变，啊？支持你四处劫掠？你以为你做的事情就是正义吗？你是想要当那些穷人们的救世主吗？”他轻蔑地嗤笑。  
“我从没说过！从没想过要当什么救世主！”迪恩拍案而起，龇出一口白牙。  
卡斯迪奥一动不动地站在原地，打量着他。  
“我要做的，只是少一户人家失去粮食，少一个孩子死于饥饿，少一具抛于荒野的尸体！世界什么的我管不了，这块大陆对我来说都太大了，我甚至连个村子都保不了，我只能，只能拼尽全力，不放弃任何一个有需要的人，不能见死不救！”  
卡斯迪奥感觉手脚冰凉，被冻得发木。  
“你是骂我见死不救吗。迪恩，我自己一个，就能守护整片森林，救过无数不该枉死的生灵。我知道你对于魔法的态度，力求控制它的使用范围以及用途。你总说益处越大，害处越大，若是被心怀不轨的人利用，后果最为可怕。魔法是这样，推广到一切力量，你知道吗，可怕的不是坏人使用这份力量，而是使用的人相信自己做的事完全正确。”  
他盯着依然怒气冲冲的迪恩，抿起嘴，浅浅呼吸几次，感觉胸口发堵。他又欲张口，突然闻到一股烟味，警觉地四处张望。  
迪恩也注意到不对劲，“你点着壁炉了吗？”  
“不，我还没——”  
就在他犹豫的功夫，火光四起，眨眼的功夫，吞没了整间木屋。顶棚的草灰窸窸窣窣地往下掉，弄得屋里烟雾弥漫，伸手不见五指。木质墙壁嘎吱作响，再也架不住木梁，三根将近十英寸粗的圆木滚落下来。  
卡斯迪奥一仰头，圆木已经近在眼前。一个猝不及防，他倒在了地上。过了好一会儿，他从冲击中慢慢恢复，发现除了被烟熏得昏昏沉沉，身上并不疼。他费力地睁大眼，看见猎人面朝下趴在自己身边，身上死死压着一根圆木。迪恩将卡斯迪奥从一根木梁下及时推开，正好被另一根砸中。  
“迪恩！”  
迪恩闷哼一声，嘴里喷出血来，耳中炸开剧烈的轰鸣。他喘气，却吸进大口浓烟，剧烈的咳嗽惹得全身都在颤抖，整个后背的骨头仿佛粉碎，吃痛的皮肉就要彻底绽开。他好像听见有人在叫他。  
他的侧脸粘在地上，太沉重了，无法抬起。火舌舔舐衣角，热气炙烤肉体，其实也没什么感觉，只觉得躁，脑子里一片灰雾，躁得很。漫天的红光亮瞎了他的眼睛，腾起的浓烟钻入喉咙，冒着火星的灰烬落在皮肤上，痒痒的。  
有人在叫他。  
“迪恩！”  
“……带你弟弟出去！”  
他僵住了。  
“爸爸？”他眯着眼睛，恍惚间嗫嚅。  
“迪恩！”  
他昏沉地抬头寻找，发现手里空空的，恐慌起来。  
“萨姆？”  
他回到了四岁的那个夜晚。  
“迪恩！”  
卡斯迪奥跪在地上，怎么推也推不开那根木梁。火势已经到了无法挽回的地步，他情急之下，猛地调动所有荣光，全身上下充满圣洁之力，眼中现出银光。他单手抓住迪恩左肩，另一只手冒出尖利的指甲扎进木梁，手腕一挥，木梁便飞落一旁。他强忍着体内沸腾的灼烧感，集中精神绽放翅膀。巨大的羽翼冲着火焰扇出足够大的风，争取了片刻时间，让他能从火墙露出的缝隙，强行拉着昏迷的迪恩冲出燃烧的地狱。  
卡斯迪奥刚来得及将猎人放在地上，就有个黑影冲过来，冲他张开的翅膀狠劈一刀。他顿时两眼一黑，一口气憋在胸口，扑通一声倒在地上。  
那纵火者将他双手反剪过来按着。卡斯迪奥瘫软在地上，头歪在一边，疼得抽搐。他看不到背后情况到底如何，也不知道迪恩怎样了，怒火腾起。  
“你抓我可以，放过那个猎人。”  
“哈哈，少废话。”纵火者拿来一条绳子，从肩膀到手腕，仔仔细细将他捆了个结实。  
“迪恩当初救的那两个孩子，是你抓走的吧？”  
“不，我没有。”卡斯迪奥死死咬着牙，身上一阵冷似一阵。撕裂以后滚烫的翅膀无力地收在背后，毛茸茸、热乎乎的。  
“用不着，跟我这儿用不着这一套。我知道你这怪物很有点儿迷惑人心的本事，把迪恩弄得晕头转向，忘了自己是谁！”  
卡斯迪奥疑惑地转过头，却还是看不到押着自己的是谁。  
“你认识迪恩？”  
“乔顿。”迪恩剧烈咳嗽起来。还有一个人负责按着他，此时因为他突然开口而吓了一跳。  
被叫到名字的纵火者转过头。他是迪恩“收割者”猎人团队中的一员。  
迪恩看着乔顿手里沾血的长刀，尽量用克制的语气说：“卡斯迪奥并无恶意，他只是想帮助孩子脱离危险。”  
“你以为我会相信吗？”乔顿冷笑一声，抬手把天鹅从地上拉起来，狠狠甩了卡斯迪奥一个耳光。  
卡斯迪奥立刻满嘴是血，头低低地垂在胸口。  
乔顿揪着翅膀把天鹅的身子拧过来，让他面对着迪恩跪下。他用拇指抠进翅膀根部下面的小窝，那里的皮肤最为柔软，关节也最精致。  
卡斯迪奥在乔顿的手中剧烈颤抖，摇摇欲坠，就像一只扎在大头针上垂死挣扎的残破蝴蝶。   
乔顿歇斯底里地大吼，双眼通红：“怪物就是怪物！迪恩，你忘了吗？你忘了猎魔人的使命了吗！你跟这种玩意儿搞在一起，是不会有好下场的！看看你成了什么！我是来帮你的，我是来帮你的！”  
他拿起地上沾满鲜血和褐羽的长刀，架在卡斯的脖子上。刀刃一下挤进柔嫩的皮肤，流出一道殷红的血，露出银光。  
迪恩疯狂地挣扎，“不！不要！不！卡斯！卡斯！”可是已经太晚了，血液从伤口喷涌而出，银光乍现，卡斯迪奥眼睛大睁，倒在地上，张开嘴无声地呐喊。  
乔顿一把扔下垂死的天鹅，厌恶地转过身站起来，向仍旧被死死压制的迪恩踱步而来。他的身后是熊熊燃烧的木屋残骸，冲天的火光环在周身，他看着就像从地狱走来的恶魔。  
“迪恩，想一想我们一起能完成的事业，想一想我们——”  
眨眼间，乌云卷集，妖风四起，一只黑翅轻飘飘地划过乔顿颈边，嘴巴还在说话的人头应声而落。  
迪恩惊呆了，押着他的帮凶吓得尖叫一声。  
他就这样看着地上咕噜噜滚过的狰狞头颅，看着乔顿倒在地上了无生气的身子，看着断掉的脖子喷出大片大片粘稠腥臭的血液。  
卡斯迪奥已经坐直了，脖子上的刀伤已经不再漏光，只留下一片鲜红。他从地上缓缓起身，眼中银光渐渐消退，抖落缠住胳膊的麻绳。背后不住翕动的巨翼，边缘还沾染着血液。卡斯迪奥冷冷地扫视那个帮凶，看着他惊慌失措的表情。  
迪恩还被押跪在地上，疼痛使他神志不清。他咬牙保持清醒，艰难地问道:“卡斯？你还好吗？”声音因为刚才竭力喊叫而嘶哑。  
卡斯迪奥点点头。  
“迪恩。”他背后那对化为黑色的羽翼，在月光下闪着刀刃一般的冷光。  
他上前一步，帮凶就拖着迪恩向后退一步。  
点缀了殷红的黑翅缓缓张开，卡斯迪奥端起肩膀，微微低头。现在的他，毫无怜悯之情，原始天性中的残暴展露无遗。  
没等他再有举动，那人放开手撒腿就跑。  
迪恩失去拉扯的力量，无力地倒在地上。  
卡斯迪奥皱眉看看跑远的人，腿一软，晃悠悠地瘫坐下来，翅膀也收敛了锋芒，化为一堆凌乱的羽毛坠在身后。他缓缓神，冲着死去的猎人爬过去，抓起人头和剩下的尸体，一点一点地往树林里面拽。还好事故发生的地点就在林子旁边，没有几码就拖到了。他徒手在冰冷的泥土里迅速地挖了个浅坑，把还在淌血的尸体埋进去，又抓来几堆树叶匆匆撒在上面。  
暂时掩盖了证据，他赶忙跑向迪恩，冰凉的手捧起他满是烟灰的脸，试他的颈动脉。  
迪恩微闭双眼嗫嚅:“卡斯……”表情忽然松弛，人昏迷过去了。  
动脉跳动虽然略快，但依然有力。卡斯迪奥脑子里只有一个念头，救活迪恩。他全靠这股劲儿支撑着，要是泄了气，可能就缓不过来了。他伸出一只满是污泥的手，张开五指捂在猎人胸口，掌心现出柔和的白光，片刻以后，迪恩脸上恢复了一丝血色。  
卡斯迪奥收回手，胸口剧烈起伏。体内可用的荣光所剩无几，现在光是施放初级治疗术为迪恩的内脏止血，就逼得他几近昏厥。他颤抖着用拇指擦掉迪恩嘴角的血，匆忙吻了他的额头，调整姿势单腿跪地，两臂搂住他的腿和背，想要将他抱起来。   
他试了一次没有成功，只好先收回手，不敢再试，害怕摔伤了他。他把猎人侧身摆好躺着，将血肉模糊的后脑和背暴露在外面，小心捧起他的头放在自己腿上，然后伸手撕开脏污残破的衬衫。那伤口的惨状让他一阵恶心，不得不扭过头，干呕几次，才得以继续处理。  
迪恩整个后背的皮肤全部绽开，灰白色的肩胛骨隐约可见，断裂的肋骨参差不齐地刺了出来，脊椎也扭曲成了不自然的角度。  
他将手掌覆了上去，闭上眼睛，调动身体里最后一缕荣光，渗透到迪恩体内。银光笼罩的躯体，骨头渐渐复位、接合，血管、肌肉罗列交织，最后只露着一片水汪汪的嫩肉。  
卡斯迪奥松了口气，放下手，低下头想要再仔细检查，却被突如其来的腹痛击垮。他紧闭双眼，佝偻起身子，屏住呼吸，浑身动弹不得，两手死死抓着衣角。  
他昏厥前最后的意识，是保护好腿上迪恩受伤的头。

*

不知过了多久，卡斯迪奥觉出冷风在吹自己的脸。他还闭着眼睛，心里纳闷：莫非是昨晚睡前我忘了关窗，怎么——  
意识撞进大脑，带着磅礴震撼的气势，扫清一切迟钝和惰怠。  
“迪恩。”他猛地睁开双眼，看见猎人在自己身旁的地上不省人事，也不知是喜是忧。  
晨光逐渐侵染了夜色，天，就要亮了。  
他们住的那间木屋，还剩一堆灰烬，仍在温吞燃烧。  
卡斯迪奥觉出自己的荣光稍稍恢复了一些，不敢耽搁，赶忙撑着身子坐起来，活动一下僵硬的四肢。身体在他失去意识的短暂时间里，自动休整，伤已经好了大半。他试探性地拍拍翅膀，之前被刀砍的部分只剩下一道粉色的嫩皮，羽毛还没长出来。  
他将迪恩紧紧搂在胸前，腾空而起。他知道自己要去找谁。  
不一会儿，艾坡村就从树林中显现出来。他降落在酒吧门口，尽力不要绊倒，还好只踉跄几下，便站稳了。  
他收起翅膀，一对羽翼化作精致的文身。抬脚踹开门，卡斯迪奥抱着迪恩径直走了进去。现在不是讲究礼节的时候。  
酒吧的伙计气势汹汹地冲了出来，全身只着亵裤，双手高举着一只火钳。他看见卡斯迪奥，认出他来，慢慢放下火钳，目瞪口呆地看着他。  
“姑娘你，你这是怎么了？”  
卡斯迪奥知道自己浑身布满黑褐色的血液和污泥，白袍只剩一圈肮脏的破布挂在脖子上。但是他没时间跟他解释，小心地蹲下来，将迪恩平放下来。  
伙计走近一看，借着门口的晨光，认出迪恩红肿斑驳的面容，顿时警觉起来。他先安慰卡斯迪奥：“别急，我们先把他抬进来。”然后搀起迪恩的胳膊，让卡斯迪奥抓着他的双腿，往酒吧侧面的房间走去。  
他们进入的房间应该是伙计的卧室，屋子里堆满了各种锯齿、零件，地上还放了几个没有外壳的怪状机器。卡斯迪奥只好小心地落脚，不要踩到什么。  
伙计将迪恩侧着身放在床上，然后手忙脚乱地将旁边的杂物全扫到地上，拉过颜色可疑的被单，给他盖上。他快步向门外走去，经过卡斯迪奥身边的时候简单交代一句：“我马上回来。”  
卡斯迪奥看着迪恩平静的脸，手指来回摩挲他的眉毛。  
伙计端着一个装满水的木盆回来了，肩上搭着毛巾。他把木盆放在地上，拿下毛巾，在水里投了，递给等在一边的天鹅，然后起身出门。听脚步声他应该是上楼去了。  
卡斯迪奥仔细地清理迪恩头后的伤，挑出扎在皮肉里的木刺，擦掉血污。他手里的毛巾很快就成了棕色。他在水里投过，重又擦洗起来。他保持着机械的动作，不敢停下。  
酒吧老板和她女儿下楼来的时候，木盆里的水已经不再透明，泛着污浊的泡沫。  
艾伦看了看衣衫褴褛又神情恍惚的卡斯迪奥，一只手轻轻搭在他肩上，“亲爱的，让我来吧。”  
卡斯迪奥抬头看她，目光迷离。艾伦等待着，不敢催促他。最终他点点头，将毛巾塞到她手里。  
他的目光直勾勾地牢牢锁定在昏迷的人身上，两条腿沉重地迈开步子，绕过床去，爬到空着的一侧，跪坐下来。他低头看着迪恩仍旧血肉模糊的后背，伸出手去，张开手指，插进他凌乱的茶色短发，感受指下坚硬的头骨，还有温热的头皮，微凉的头发滑过手指。  
他突然感到莫大的恐惧，就像心口开了无底的黑洞，将一切温暖都吸走，一点也不留，一点希望也没有，剩下的全是害怕，全是黑暗，能将他震成碎片的冲击，碾成肉泥的重压。  
他闭上眼睛，另一只手捂住嘴。  
彻骨的疲惫侵占了全身每一个角落。  
艾伦和乔将迪恩身上其他细碎的伤口清理干净了，脏衣服也剪开，撤了下来，拿来干净的被单给他盖上了。他身上还未愈合的大片新鲜伤口，还是暴露在空气里为好，不用包扎。  
艾伦走过去，拉着卡斯迪奥的手，带着他下了床，坐在旁边的椅子上，然后拿起湿毛巾，给他擦起脸来。  
卡斯迪奥一直凝视着迪恩左肩上隆起的红肿手印，任由艾伦摆布。  
艾伦也除去了卡斯迪奥身上可怜的染血布块，仔细检查他身上有没有伤口。  
她刚一进屋，就认出了卡斯迪奥，可是他和她印象中相差太多，连性别都变了。那张精致的面孔苍白僵硬，空洞的眼神仿佛衰老了几千年。想起上次他喝了酒，脸颊绯红靠在迪恩身边的模样，不禁唏嘘。她实在是担心，但是两个人一个昏迷不醒，一个失魂落魄，不是问话的好时机。  
她叹口气，给卡斯迪奥披上一条干净床单。至少他还知道来找她。让人心疼的孩子。  
突然大门外一阵整齐的脚步声重重地响起，还有金属撞击地面的声音。有人在敲门。  
艾伦疑惑地走出房间，在大门口站定，打开门，只留了一条缝隙。她向外看，发现是皮蓬镇的镇长在敲门。她打量一下他的身后，看见旁边哈着腰垂手而立的跟班，还有一队手持长矛、全副武装的士兵站在两侧，心里暗叫不妙。  
她调整好笑容，走出去，在身后关好了门。  
“镇长，这么早来，我这小店还没开张啊。”  
镇长穿着前短后长的黑礼服，褪了色显得发紫；白色风琴衬衫绷在圆滚滚的肚子上，压力不小；肉肉囊囊的小腿居然塞进那双锃亮的马靴里，堪称奇迹。  
“废话不多说——”他拖着腔调，拨弄着脸旁的大发卷，“交出凶手——算你立功——”  
艾伦大惊失色，“凶手？镇长，哪里出人命了？”她故作慌张地扯了扯身上的裙子，有意无意地将领子拉得更低了些，向前凑了凑，“镇长，那您可得保护咱们啊？”  
镇长的手放开发卷，捻起一撇羊角胡，眼睛盯着白花花圆鼓鼓两团，快成了斗鸡眼。  
“这个嘛——这个嘛——秘书！”  
猴子一样精瘦的跟班走上前，涎着脸给艾伦赔笑：“老板娘，有人举报杀人凶手就藏在您这儿，”他眯缝地小眼儿里射出精光，“那有没有呢？”  
艾伦睁大眼睛，摇摇头，“我不知道你在说什么啊。”真是徐年半老，风韵犹存。连瘦猴都咽了下口水。  
瘦猴上前一步，还哈着腰，可说出话来带着无形的压迫感：“苍蝇不叮无缝蛋啊，老板娘。我们不想浪费大家的时间，您这儿要是没有，我们自会离去。凶手跑得太快，我们得赶快搜查下一家。若是给他飞走了——”  
艾伦仍旧摇头，“你们误会了。我什么都不知道。昨天晚上四点多我才关门，这不到六点你就把我叫了起来，我这脑子还迷糊着呢。”  
瘦猴点点头，后退一步。  
艾伦暗自松了口气。  
“给我搜！”瘦猴直起背，冲着酒吧一摆手腕，命令道，得意又利落，一扫刚才的窝囊之气。  
士兵举起长矛，一路小跑准备闯进酒吧。  
艾伦顿时失了镇定，大叫起来：“你们这是要干什么？”试图挡住士兵。  
突然她身后的木门打开了，穿了一身衬衫布裤的卡斯迪奥走了出来。  
他经过艾伦面前，目不斜视，不顾她忧愁的目光，低声说道：“照顾好迪恩，拜托了。”  
艾伦咬着嘴唇，看着单薄的他走向士兵，任由他们用长矛将他打倒在地，几只脚死死踏在背上，他也毫不挣扎。他们用将近手臂粗的铁链拴住他的脖子、腰部、手腕、脚踝，然后扔进不到半人高的木笼，放在推车上带走了。  
她捂住胸口，飞快地闪进门里，拴上了铁条。


	10. Chapter 10

行刑场站满了人。  
大家都在等着见见传说中的怪物是什么样子。  
“听说他长着十寸长的獠牙，咬一口腿就没有啦！”  
“还有一对会喷火的大翅膀，啧啧啧，所过之处一片焦土，生灵涂炭！”  
幼稚的孩童在人群中钻来钻去，奔跑嬉戏，完全不受大人的影响。  
“小子你可别乱跑，”一位农妇弯腰伸出手去揪住自家孩子的后脖领子，“回头妖怪就半夜把你抓走吃掉！”  
孩子使劲扭动身子，“胡说！胡说！放开我，我要被逮到了！”妈妈松了手，孩子撒腿就跑，把小伙伴甩在身后。  
“孩子就是不懂事，”另一个妇人从臂弯的篮子里拿出饼来分给大家，“快吃点吧，一早上起来就过来了，等着看砍头，这都中午了还不开始。晒得很。”  
另一群围在一起的男人大声吹嘘自己杀过的怪兽。什么吸血鬼、食人妖、换皮人，都不是他们的对手，猎物的脚趾骨堆起来都有山那么高。按照这个杀法，整块大陆早就没有活物了。  
迪恩头上的草帽压得低低的，一动不动，强忍着嗤笑的冲动。他身上披着一件灰色的麻布斗篷，隐藏起手中长长的火枪。在他的腰上挂着装满子弹的弹夹，靴子里面和腰侧都备着匕首。  
日头越升越高，照得行刑场光秃秃的土地干裂躁动，似乎就要咧开大嘴，吞掉这群叽叽喳喳的聒噪玩意儿。  
迪恩全身都已经湿透了，脊背隐隐作痛。一滴汗水顺着脸颊向下滑，掉在地上，腾起一朵小小的蘑菇云。他抬起头，看见其他两个同伴依然保持在原位待命，于是收回目光，麻木耐心地等待着。  
两天前，他在艾伦的旅店醒来以后，已经是日落时分了。他被告知卡斯迪奥杀了人，进了大牢，马上就要被处决了。当时他感觉如坠冰窟，不如醒不过来呢。他坐在床上，面色苍白，头上还缠着纱布，呆坐了半天，乔给他放在床边的面包和冷肉也没动。大家不敢惊动他，想让他多歇歇。哪成想，晚饭时间过后没多久，他就晃悠悠地走了出来，一身穿戴整齐。  
“你怎么起来了？”艾伦放下碟子，在围裙上擦了擦手，走过去扶他。他梗了梗脖子，不想让她扶，然而拗不过她，脑子也不够清明，就任由她搀着自己，坐在饭桌边。艾什和乔目瞪口呆地看着他，大气不敢出。  
他看了看周围，整个大厅的桌椅都没有动过的迹象。  
“怎么……”喉咙嘶哑得要流血。  
乔递过一杯水，他感激地微微点头，接过来喝了。  
“慢一点！”乔看着水从他嘴角溢出，一直流进脖子里，赶忙去拉他的手。见他没有要呛水的意思，才缓缓坐了回去。  
“村子里都知道死了人，不敢来喝酒了。”艾伦微微叹口气，坐在条凳上。  
“荒唐。”他把木杯放在桌上，用手背擦擦嘴。  
“不能怪他们。这件事……我相信你。还有，还有那小子。”  
迪恩愣了一下，摸摸自己皮开肉绽的手背。  
卡斯没来得及治好迪恩四肢上的伤，情急之下，只能保住他的命，头和胸口、脊背的致命伤，现在只剩下青紫红肿。他知道粗重是木梁砸在人身上，应该是个什么效果，肯定非死即残啊。而他现在跟没事儿人一样，喘气走路一切照常。  
而卡斯却身陷囹圄。  
“这不是卡斯的错。如果他没有杀死乔顿，死的就是我。”他瞪着眼睛。  
艾伦把面包篮子推到他面前，“话是这样说没错。”  
“我必须得救他。”  
“你怎么救？”  
迪恩张口半晌，又闭上了。  
“我自有办法。”  
“强行劫狱是不行的。”艾伦看透了他的心思。  
“有什么不行！”他咬牙，狠狠锤着桌子。“对付那群不通情理的废物，只能来硬的！我都想好了，趁着半夜，先用匕首干掉守卫，然后撬开锁，救他出来。”  
“那你知道他关在哪里吗？”  
“我可以进去再找。”  
“别废话了！”  
他浑身一哆嗦。艾伦发起火来可真吓人。  
“我已经派人查看过了，他们把卡斯迪奥关在最深处的那一间牢房里，四面都是铜墙铁壁，只留出一英尺见方的出入口，进出都要用爬的，你怎么撬开牢房救人？”  
迪恩用手扶着额头，手肘撑在桌上。  
他低声说：“其实，其实还有一个办法。去求助加——洛基。”  
“嗯？洛基，那个商人能有什么能耐？”乔不禁嗤笑。“每天打扮得像个花孔雀。”  
艾什得意一笑，“他可是和教廷做生意的，不是一般的商人。我统计过他的贸易额度，一个月的收入就相当于整个教廷一年的开支。”  
“你哪来的账单？”  
“我自有方法。反正说他掌控了教廷的钱罐子，绝对是没错的。”  
迪恩微微点头。而且他还是卡斯迪奥的哥哥，绝不会见死不救。  
“现在当务之急就是要通知洛基。我想，这得请你跑一趟了，艾什。顺便帮我带一封信给萨姆。”他从兜里掏出一张折好的纸，放在桌上，推给艾什。“内容是保密的，事关重大，所以请你务必亲手交给萨姆。”  
艾什接过信，小心地塞进衬衫的内兜。“那我这就出发。”  
“谢谢了。”  
他拍拍迪恩的肩膀，低下头，“别客气。”然后到他的房间去换衣服，带上装备。  
房间里一片寂静。  
“我觉得——”  
“你要不然——”  
艾伦和迪恩同时顿住。  
“你先说。”  
迪恩点点头。  
“我不可能坐在这儿干等着，如果明天日落之前艾什带不回好消息，就按我的法子来。”  
“你可以劫刑场。”  
他闻声抬头。  
“什么？”  
“卡斯迪奥被锁在牢房里面的时候，你是不可能攻破的，只能等他被押出牢房，前往刑场的途中，才有机会下手。”  
他动了动肩膀，筋骨活动还可以，没什么大碍。  
“可能，要拜托‘朋友们’了。”  
艾伦解下身上的围裙，团成一团放在桌上，说道：“我支持你。只是不知道其他人是什么意见……”  
一直默不作声的乔开口：“我可以想办法说服他们。”  
迪恩笑笑，挑起红肿的眼皮看她。  
“是吗？他们可都是刀剑舔血的猎魔人，你怎么有把握能让他们回心转意，去救一个怪物呢？”  
尽管迪恩知道艾伦不是那个意思，可是这话听起来依然刺耳。  
乔咬住嘴唇，攥紧了拳头。  
“我自有办法，只要你让我见到大家。”  
迪恩摇摇头。一直以来，艾伦都在尽力避免乔安娜陷入猎魔的泥淖，尽管自己本身就是资深的猎手，可是女儿最最金贵，她那些技巧和经验，不传也罢。  
“问你妈。”  
她期待地看着艾伦。  
“卡斯迪奥值得我们去救。您不是总教导我，不要以物种划分善恶吗？既然迪恩都认可了，那卡斯迪奥肯定要救啊！”迪恩就像亲哥哥一样，陪着她、宠着她。不能让他再失去了。  
“我再考虑考虑。”艾伦拍拍女儿的手，起身进了厨房。  
乔小心地走到迪恩身边坐下，看着紧闭双眼的人，搂住他的肩膀。  
“还有两天时间。两天，很多事都会有转机。”  
“当然了。”他紧紧按着自己的额头。  
然而一直等到第二天下午，艾什还是杳无音信，连只信鸽也没有。而明天上午，就是行刑的时候了。  
迪恩坐在酒吧的地下室里擦枪，桌上摆满了大大小小的零件。擦了一遍又一遍，枪油用了一罐。匕首也都磨了又磨，妥帖地收在刀鞘里，摆在一旁。  
他听着头顶传来的争论声，叹了口气，放下手里的布和枪托。  
自己向其他猎魔人提出这个荒谬无理的要求以后，没指望能有人相应他，可没成想，盖瑟和茹福思立刻提出帮他，还有帕梅拉，同意为他们提供魔法援助。一直以来相当于萨姆和迪恩干爹的鲍比，对于他这种“没脑子的鲁莽行为”嗤之以鼻。  
迪恩没想着能够说服鲍比，只是下意识地要为自己的选择辩白几句：“留住卡斯迪奥，就是留住天鹅族的知识和技能。曾经那么辉煌的种族，肯定有自身过人之处。”  
鲍比不耐烦地摆摆手，想赶他出去。  
“你以为你能利用天鹅吗？你自己不陷进去就够了，小傻瓜！”  
太晚了。  
如果说迪恩没有看一眼就爱上卡斯迪奥，那没错。因为爱对他来说，等于信任。  
虽然他并没有可是他现在意识到，自己需要卡斯。  
不，不是那种需要……不是感情方面，而是，而是要利用天鹅族的资源，来……来拯救受苦的人……  
他妈的，这话他自己听着都没什么说服力。  
但他就是这样一个逃避现实的人。   
自从他和弟弟来到东南大陆，他就一直打算真的金盆洗手，找个地方安顿下来。之后迪恩选择了艾坡村，也是投奔了父亲约翰的老友鲍比——一个开马场的猎魔人，梳着花白的络腮胡，身形圆胖，看似一位普通的老人，只有一双眯缝的眼睛时不时地透出机敏的光。萨姆想要研习学问，就加入了教会，从此百万典籍任其取阅。  
一天一天的猎户生活，似乎过得不错。  
可事情什么时候有这么简单过？  
东南大陆上，教会一手遮天，数十万人民在集权重压之下噤若寒蝉。迪恩一忍再忍，装聋作哑，想着各家自扫门前雪，可终于有一天，这冰霜冻掉了他家的瓦。本来艾坡村位于内河东侧，耕作着大块的肥沃土地，村民们生活富裕，轻松惬意。可收税的官员强加责难，将税率提高了三倍，逾期不交就放火烧田。  
一直安稳度日的村民哪见过这种阵仗，东拼西凑也没凑够税金。眼看就要到缴税期限，迪恩站了出来，组织村中壮丁，武装起来，抵抗强权。结果是税钱虽然没缴，田却烧了大半。村民含泪背井离乡，渡河西去，到林区之中重建家园。而历经此事之后，迪恩也动了组织“收割队”的念头，和鲍比讲了，通过他，联系到临近乡镇的猎魔人，暗地里保护一方水土。  
之后愿意加入的猎人多了起来，组织越来越大。教会当然有所察觉，知道有这么一群人活跃在自己身后的阴影里，可是苦于没有证据，不好随意抓人。  
就这么忙着忙着，迪恩也就忘了要给父母寻仇的事。  
直到他见到卡斯迪奥。  
那一双泛着蓝光的雄伟翅膀，萌发了他埋藏心底的复仇种子。现在看来，害死父亲的巨翼怪物极有可能就是某只天鹅。如果卡斯迪奥和加百列都是天鹅族，那就说明应该还有其他天鹅隐藏人间。  
加百列肯定是不肯轻易开口。他想要以卡斯迪奥作为突破口，作为寻找杀父仇人的线索。  
他把卡斯迪奥当做一件工具，这样的话，利用起来也会更加顺手，不会愧疚。  
所以，卡斯不能被夺走。  
绝对不可以。  
自从卡斯进入他的生活，似乎给他单色勾线的日子填上了七彩的光晕。就算最初是心怀鬼胎，算计如何接近他的时候，回想起来也饶有趣味。之后在猎人小屋里的生活，简直可以称得上是其乐融融。回到家，就能看见他惊喜的微笑和温柔的蓝眼睛。  
他好不容易，才假装自己有了个家。  
为什么他身边难得的美好总会被一件一件地夺走毁掉？  
为什么，为什么，他做错了什么，会落得如此下场？  
他现在只想冲出去，一刀一刀砍死所有他看不顺眼的疯子。  
这种焚皮炙骨的仇恨，他曾经深陷其中无法自拔。那时，父亲离奇去世，留下疲惫的萨姆，和狂怒不已迪恩。整整半年，他拉着弟弟跑遍整片大陆，就为了查出杀父凶手，绝望又疯狂。最后还是萨姆说服了迪恩，不要用仇恨和愧疚折磨自己一辈子。  
可是现在他已经顾不得那么多。他能理解了，为什么父亲当初会那么狠心，带着一双年幼的儿子踏上危险的寻仇之路，那样义无反顾。  
卡斯，永远善良的卡斯。  
真想再看看他的笑容。  
他……一定要活下来。一定要救下来。  
迪恩心口一片翻腾，只感觉头晕目眩，尚未痊愈的内伤发作，涌动的血液拼命撞击他的肋骨。灼热的日光透过眼睑，刺得他直犯恶心。  
周围喧闹的人群实在是惹人厌烦，一刻不停地轰鸣。  
他只想大喊：你们根本就不了解他！你们口中的怪物，是守护森林的神祗，没有他，大水早不知道淹没你家那一亩三分地多少次了，风暴也会将整块树林连根卷起，看你还有心思折腾这些下雨天打孩子之类的鸡毛蒜皮没有！  
他剧烈喘息，握着火枪的手止不住地颤抖。头脑之中的齿轮飞速旋转，耗尽剩余不多的理智克制自己。整架机器原本紧密契合的缝隙，嘶嘶冒出了蒸汽，威胁着爆炸，濒临分崩离析。

*

卡斯迪奥是清醒的。  
他知道自己现在身处何处，是何境地。  
这个关押他的铁盒最多四英尺见方，除了出入口有几道缝隙以供通风以外，再无一丝缺口。他躺在阴冷的铁皮上，侧身蜷缩，闭着眼睛一动不动。之前从艾什那里借来的衣裤早就被扒掉，只剩下浑身青紫鲜红，成了白皙皮肤上唯一的点缀。不过他现在也看不清自己是个什么惨状，所以也无所谓。  
自从进了密闭的铁盒，手脚上就没了锁链。可是这又有什么关系呢，有没有还不都是一样。  
折磨他的人，居然知道如何逼出他的翅膀，而当翅膀现形之后，就成了最趁手有趣的玩物。原本华丽雄伟的翅膀现在已经扭曲畸形，无法收起。指头粗细的麻绳缠在羽毛根部，死死勒住柔嫩的伤口，感染的皮肉流出红褐色的半透明液体，濡湿了纠结成团的羽毛。  
他就这么躺着，不知过了多久。他想了很多事情，想得最多的是迪恩醒了没有，现在他怎么样了。  
希望他没事。  
自己这么做，应该是对的吧。  
就这么默默地死去，不要牵连任何人。  
他想起加百列对他讲述的那场大战，人类的偏见、无知、恐惧、仇恨，逼得天鹅族几近灭绝。  
他想起乔顿狰狞的尸体，想起自己满手的鲜血。  
哦对了，自己的翅膀被毁得七零八落，迪恩以后是不是就不愿意碰他了。  
算了，他在心里叹气，以后就没有什么以后了。  
铁盒里空气稀薄，冰冷刺骨。  
他幻想自己身处镜湖，这寒冷是因为北方高原的冷空气袭来，雪暴将至。等大雪将他的尸体掩埋，给芦苇和灌木盖上暖和的棉被，他终于可以和大地一起安息。  
真是冷啊。他的手脚已经麻木，翅膀渐渐失去知觉，连疼都感觉不到了。  
他的呼吸越来越弱，胸膛几乎没有起伏。  
再过一会儿，过一会儿，雪暴就要结束了。  
突然心口一暖，他惊得勉强睁开眼睛，感觉到小腹凝结缠绕的一小团荣光。如果说荣光有颜色的话，那卡斯迪奥心口的聚集的光球就是银蓝色，光芒耀眼。可是聚集在腹部的荣光，暂且叫它“二号”，虽然和他体内其他荣光相互沟通，但是在汇集到中心的时候，有几条脉络就化为了蛋青，颜色愈向核心愈是逐渐加深，一直到凝成晶莹的翠绿色。  
之前他对于“二号”存在的认识，与其说是感觉，不如说是直觉。天鹅和猎人第一次在湖边野合，猎人火热坚实的身体向他体内灌入热流。他股间夹紧了猎人膨胀抽搐的生殖器，心口随之剧烈震颤。  
那一刻，就像是一颗月白色的种子，表面光滑，颗粒饱满，原本紧密闭合没有一丝缝隙，突然被撬开了，从一道整齐的小口向外散发柔和的光。  
如今，这一团豆大的淡绿荣光很明显不属于他，清晰无误地宣告自己的存在。  
照此看来，“二号”应该是一直在汲取他的荣光，慢慢成型，使得他的魔法效果失常，身体也有些损耗。现在它觉察出母体荣光式微，居然放出几束绒毛一般纤细的能量，星星点点蜿蜒而出，想要反哺回来。  
他抬起头，盯着面前三条透光的缝隙，呼吸变得急促。  
他不能死。  
“二号”还指望着他活下来，不能就这么放弃。  
借着微光，他第一次认真观察四周的环境。正如他所预料的那样，就算盒体都是整块铸造的铁板，联结的部分也会有弱点才是。他左肩后部紧贴着一道棱，那里的顶端，微微透进一丝凉气，正是焊接时漏掉的一点。于是他不敢怠慢，强行调动所剩无几的荣光，亮出右手银色的坚硬指甲，一点一点地抠挖透风的缝隙。  
因为不敢惊动守卫，只能轻轻缓缓地行动，一次只用一根手指，磨出了鲜肉，就再换一根手指，一直到右手五根手指全部血肉模糊，再调用另一只手。因为角度尴尬，所以左手操作起来极其艰难，半边身子不住抽筋。因为消耗了盒子里面太多的氧气，造成呼吸困难。  
一直毁掉了八根手指，才划出一英寸长的裂口，后面那块铁板也有松动的迹象。  
他抽出手指，想要暂且缓一缓。出了一身冷汗，还紧贴着冰凉的铁板，他感觉自己要被粘住了，再一动，就能掀掉一层皮。蜷缩在密闭的盒子里，就是动动手指也难于登天。  
他屏住呼吸，尝试着去掰弯铁板的一角，可用尽全力却收效甚微。他硬逼着自己扭过剧痛无比的脖子，顺着肩后的缝隙窥探，只是一片漆黑。  
他眯起眼睛，用超人的视力细细考量，然后瞪大了眼，无法呼吸。  
那是一堵石墙，就立在外面，阻隔了他和整个世界。


	11. Chapter 11

迪恩看着跪趴在行刑台上的天鹅，脑子里一片空白。  
卡斯迪奥低着头，额头几乎触到了肮脏粗糙的地板，从肩膀到胳膊、到手腕，都紧紧缠着手指粗的麻绳，背后光秃秃的黑色翅膀露出大片鲜红的肉，渗着黄色液体的组织和纤细的铁链粘在一起，有些地方已经分不清是骨头还是铁链。  
他什么也做不了。  
劫刑场的过程，比他想象中的要难。简单来说是毫无机会。  
在乔安娜的游说之下，盖瑟和本尼表示愿意帮助迪恩。从监狱到刑场途中，一共会经过三个街区，他们三人埋伏在其中建筑最密集的一个副街，本尼躲在二楼瞄准，盖瑟和迪恩掩藏在一楼，每个人都装备了一杆双筒猎枪，一把手枪，匕首长刀之类插在腰后、挂胸前不计其数。不管最后能不能救下他的天鹅，他们愿意为迪恩做到这一步，他就已经感激不尽了。  
迪恩躲在拐角，看着囚车周围的六个壮汉，不禁暗道不妙。他屏气凝神，潜行尾随，等待着时机。  
然而并没有什么时机可言：从囚禁卡斯的铁笼从监狱大门推出来开始，有四柄上了膛的火枪正对着他的脑袋，意思就是一旦有变，绝对不留活口。就算他们能及时干掉三名火枪手，最后还有一名也绝对会赶在他们前面把卡斯炸个脑袋开花，更别提还有两个手提大刀扶着囚车的人。  
综合各种条件来看，这成功几率很好估量——没有。  
迪恩不愿因为自己的鲁莽，而迫使卡斯死在自己眼前。就算他知道到了刑场也是个死，但是他就是下不了这个决心，无法扣动扳机。三个人眼睁睁地看着官兵推走了笼子，带走了笼子里面缩成一团的天鹅。  
他们从藏身的地方走出来，盖瑟和本尼都低垂着头。迪恩不敢看他们眼中的怜悯和愧疚，只是拍了拍他们的肩膀，把猎枪背在身后，冲着刑场方向快步走去，整个人都轻飘飘的。  
他听见身后跟来的脚步声，没有去阻止他们。  
于是他就和两个兄弟并肩站在人群里，耳中充满了围观群众对怪物的非议，绝望地看着跪在台上遍体鳞伤的卡斯迪奥。  
刽子手已经举起斧头了。周围还有四杆火枪，对着毫无反抗能力的死刑犯，眼睛也不眨一下。  
围观群众兴奋地高声喝彩。  
迪恩很想扭过头去，不想这么强行折磨自己，但是他好像失去了所有的力气，只能勉强站住，动也动不了。  
可是那柄斧头迟迟没有落下。人群不知为何一下子紧张起来，之前此起彼伏的高声呼喊猛地止住，转为窃窃私语。  
“有什么人来了……”  
迪恩皱眉，目光仍旧没有离开那一团残破的羽毛。  
“看啊！是教皇！”  
他闻声抬头，只见代表教皇的黄色丝绸大旗高高飘扬，木质旗杆约有九英尺长。因为距离还远，只能看到旗下之人身披白袍骑在马上，向这边匆匆奔来，面目并不清楚。  
“不是教皇，是个白袍主教而已，打着教皇的旗号。”有眼尖的人告诉身边不明就里的同伴。  
白袍主教策马跑到行刑场地边缘，单手勒住缰绳。骏马高声嘶鸣，脖子猛地一甩，碗口大的乌亮蹄子猛踏几次，急停下来，扬起漫天的尘土。  
站在外围的百姓纷纷掩住口鼻咳嗽。  
主教身后，两个身披皮甲的卫兵也刹住了马。  
迪恩眉头一皱，脱口而出。  
“萨米。”  
主教萨姆·温彻斯特左手握着旗杆，一把深深插入干硬的土地，旗杆不断，大旗翻飞，力量看得人不禁咋舌。  
他仍然骑在高头大马之上，从宽大的袍袖里掏出一卷羊皮纸，冲着行刑台上的监刑官抖展开来：“教皇御旨，天鹅族为珍稀种族，价值不菲，下令收押于教廷，重新审理案情，原有判决无效。”念毕，收起羊皮纸，盯着监刑官，一脸淡漠，仿佛执行普通公务一般。  
监刑官是个看起来很稳重的中年人，两鬓斑白。他扭头和身边的文员低语一番，开口高声说道：“要先验过御旨。”  
主教翻身下马，白袍飞扬鼓动。他在众目睽睽之下，款款走上高台。经过浑身赤裸遍体鳞伤的卡斯迪奥时，眼也不眨一下，径直走了过去，把羊皮纸交到监刑官手里。  
监刑官接过御旨，细细看过，把御旨交还给萨姆，说了什么。  
主教点头，收起羊皮纸。他回头瞪着手举斧头的刽子手，示意他放下手里的武器。斧头、猎枪全都缓缓移开，最后纷纷落在地上。  
迪恩不知道发生了什么，这一来一回看得他满头雾水。他只知道卡斯不会死了，这就足够了。  
两个跟随主教而来的卫兵跑上木质的高台，抓起瘫痪的卡斯跑了下去，放进铁笼子里锁好，再把带有轮子的牢笼拴在一匹马的后面，等着主教上马举旗，才挥鞭前行。  
虽然他们骑马的速度并不快，但是因为乡村的路面实在坎坷崎岖，囚车不由得剧烈晃动。卡斯在冷硬狭小的铁笼里里面一动不动，身体毫无控制地四处碰撞。  
迪恩不由自主地跟着远去的囚车前行，想追赶，却迈不开步子，仿佛在梦里一样，一切都显得那样不真实。看见了，又没看见，听到了又没听到。  
有人抓住了他的肩膀，低声说：“兄弟，那是萨姆吧？”  
他缓缓点头。  
“如果卡斯在他手上，就不会有性命之忧。”  
他再次点头。  
本尼用力拍拍他的肩膀，“我去把你的美人牵来，你追上去，看看到底是怎么一回事。”  
迪恩猛地吸气，回过神来，冲着寄放英帕拉的马厩疯狂奔跑。  
对，他可以去追上卡斯。  
颤抖的手解开黑美人的缰绳，牵出棚子，他跃上马背绝尘而去。  
没走出半英里，他就看到了停在路边的囚车，赶忙勒马减速，定睛一看，铁笼里空无一物，心下一凛，又狠夹马腹。  
很快，他就追上了萨姆一行人，艳丽的黄色大旗实在是让人很难错过。让他感到奇怪的是，两个卫兵没有骑马，而是赶了一辆双马箱式马车，卡斯迪奥不见踪影。  
不，他在马车里。  
迪恩瞪着车门上方的玻璃，停住了，心口扑通扑通猛跳。  
萨姆注意到哥哥的存在，示意卫兵停下，自己则调转马头，向迪恩走来。他身上没了白袍，上身穿着样式简单的白色衬衫和收腰黑色马甲，下身是一条米黄色布裤，脚上踩着高筒黑色马靴，虽然落了些尘土，但是并不陈旧。  
“迪恩。”  
“多谢你。”他的视线一直没有离开卡斯，缓缓下马，“我的马你来骑。”说罢他就打开车门，小心地钻了进去。  
马车重新出发，这次的速度慢了很多。  
窗外走过一棵一棵光秃嶙峋的大树，佝偻着身子，缓缓叹息。  
卡斯身上盖着萨姆的白袍，蜷缩在座位上昏迷不醒。迪恩掀起血迹斑斑的白袍，查看他的伤情。翅膀上露出的鲜肉已经洒了黄褐色的药粉，脊背上密布的瘀伤和鞭痕也涂了药膏。他微微松了口气，在心里又感谢了萨姆一回。  
他继续小心地揭开袍子，注意到卡斯一只胳膊搂在胸前，死死抓着另一边的肩膀，五片指甲都消失不见，只剩下几个红褐色的肉洞。他紧紧皱眉，感到一阵恶心，轻轻地掰开卡斯还在渗血的手指，以免他再次弄伤自己。  
迪恩想要把袍子都揭开，看看卡斯身上其他地方情况如何，可是卡斯的身体压住了一个边角。他稍稍用力一扯，卡斯就浑身一震，惊醒过来，拼命地扭动身体，想要后退，奈何车厢狭小，逼得他只能紧靠椅背，痛苦呻吟。  
“卡斯！卡斯，是我，迪恩。你没事了，放心，卡斯——”迪恩想要安抚他，抱住他，却因为他身上实在是没有一块完好的肌肤，不敢下手，只能无助地把手停在几寸以外的地方，保护他免于摔下座椅。  
卡斯迪奥嘴角和额头都裂着口子，一边眼睛肿得无法张开，不过从他另一边瞪大的蓝眼来看，他根本就没认出那是迪恩。他的视线飘忽不定，散发出彻骨的恐惧。  
迪恩发现袍子的边角不是被压在卡斯身下，而是被他攥在了手里，挡在小腹前面。他试着从他手里夺过袍子，一股热血冲向脑门，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，害怕他是不是受了什么致命的内伤。尽管卡斯死命推他，也算不上多大力气，迪恩攥着他同样没了指甲的右手，掰开他的胳膊，发现他腹部完好无损，连道划伤都没有，和别处的惨状相比简直就是奇迹。虽然他不明白卡斯是怎么办到的，不过没受伤总是好的，不由得松了口气。  
“卡斯，放心吧，没事了。”他放开袍子，任由卡斯惊恐地包裹住自己，把脸藏在袍子下面，只露出一只完好的眼睛，神志不清地怒视他。  
迪恩在他对面坐好，假装看向窗外，用余光观察他。等他终于生气生累了，疲惫不堪地昏睡过去，迪恩才重新把目光转回他身上。他慢慢地倾过身子，拇指擦过他的眉毛，手指顺着微热的头皮插进沾满污泥的头发，嘴唇吻上冰凉的额头。  
原本两天的路程，他们走了四天。一开始不得不在野外露营了一晚。  
野营的第一个晚上，萨姆向迪恩解释了救人这事的来龙去脉。卡斯那时在马车里依然没有醒来，兄弟俩和卫兵围坐在火堆旁边，烤了打猎来的一只兔子、两只鸟。  
迪恩看着跳动的火焰，脑子里回放着今天的一幕幕场景，好像在回忆一场与己无关的戏剧，而且是很久很久以前看的，记忆的蛛网已经出现了破洞。  
他还记得自己早上起得很早——其实不如说是彻夜未眠，营救失败，卡斯差点被砍头，萨姆从天而降，卡斯浑身是伤……  
“你知道吧，我必须得把卡斯带回去。”萨姆小心观察着哥哥。  
“我明白。”  
“这不是我的意愿，是教皇出面……”  
“我理解的，萨姆。”迪恩本不想这么粗鲁。  
萨姆点点头，看了一眼坐在对面打盹的一对卫兵。  
“到时候，加百列肯定会求情。你作为证人，也可以证明卡斯的清白。”  
“嗯。”  
“很抱歉我没有来得更及时一点，卡斯他，呃，伤得不轻。”  
没想到迪恩脱口而出：“行了萨姆，闭嘴吧。我看见了。”  
他惊愕地看着迪恩，低下头摆弄起一根树枝。  
过了半晌，迪恩才开口，语中满是挫败：“我是在怪罪自己。对不起。不是你来晚了，而是我太无能。”  
萨姆想要回复，但迪恩摇摇头阻止了他。他什么安慰都不想听。那些空洞无用的话，说什么不能怪你，迪恩，你没法拯救所有人。他知道，如果不是他惹来了乔顿那个疯子，卡斯就不会陷入绝境；如果不是他拉着卡斯四处招摇，他的身份就不会暴露；如果不是他哄骗天鹅走出镜湖，他会永远快乐单纯地坐在树下草上，听蝴蝶轻语，看风吹花香。  
他害惨了卡斯。又救不了他。  
“我去看看他。”他站起身，走向马车，打开门钻进去，关上了门。  
萨姆捡起一把干树枝放在渐渐熄灭的篝火上，火焰重新腾起。  
夜深了。  
卡斯的左边翅膀骨折很严重，有一节骨头完全粉碎，固定起来很是棘手，稍一不注意就会压到。迪恩就抱着他，一只胳膊搂着他的脖子，一只圈住腰，这样卡斯才能勉强止住呻吟，安静地睡一会。迪恩不敢睡，不敢松手，不敢动，就这样一宿，两宿，三宿。萨姆看不过去，说你不能这样，你垮了怎么办。迪恩说不会的。  
期间卡斯还发了一回烧，他们只能暂缓行程，萨姆和迪恩找了条小河，打湿撕成小块的主教白袍，给卡斯擦拭降温。  
卡斯迪奥一直说胡话，挣扎着要跳车，却因为牵动了翅膀的伤而抽搐，发出模糊的悲鸣。  
迪恩用手抚摸他的脸颊，“我在呢，卡斯。”  
“疼。”他把脸埋在迪恩的手心里。  
“卡斯。”  
“放过我吧……”他用力推搡迪恩的胸口，力气居然不小，推得他一口气没上来。迪恩努力稳住他，浑身每一块肌肉都鼓了出来，不敢太用力，更不敢松懈。  
过了半天，卡斯的温度才降了一些，睡着了。迪恩抱着半是昏迷的卡斯迪奥，就像回到了小时候。父亲驾着马车，带着他们四处奔波，追踪凶手。他抱着病恹恹的萨姆，坐在冰冷的马车里，脚够不到地。  
冬天大雪翻飞，约翰却要带着两个孩子赶路，就因为有消息说，十几里地之外的村子有条可能性微乎其微的线索。迪恩坐在车厢里，身上裹着毛毯，怀里搂着熟睡的弟弟。颠簸的马车摇晃得他昏昏欲睡，不住点头，可是身子一歪，他就会惊醒，浑身警觉，一只手搂紧年幼的萨姆，另一只手里攥着的不是玩具，而是火枪，足足有他的腿那么长。  
迪恩给昏睡的天鹅讲，他小时候快乐的记忆。说来也奇怪，他能想起来的，大多是愉快的时光，虽然在路上的日子，苦比甜多。多很多。  
春天，马车停在厚实柔软草坪上，孩子们在地上撒欢，刚换上的短袖、短裤露出纤细的胳膊和腿，在地上打滚儿，沾了一块块的泥巴。  
夏天，马车停在清澈凉爽的溪流旁，孩子们尖叫着在水里扑腾，扬起大片浪花。  
秋天，马车停在硕果累累的树林中，孩子们爬在颤巍巍的树尖，一边害怕地惊呼一边无比兴奋地摇晃，抖落一地果实。  
冬天，马车停在蓬松柔软的雪地里，孩子们捧起冰凉的白棉花，想要堆个雪人，可是身子还没成型，就撇下它，互相追跑着掷起雪球。  
他给卡斯讲啊，讲，讲到太阳溜下山，又爬上山；讲到月亮白了脸，又遮上纱。讲到无话可讲，讲到忘了自己在讲什么，看着光秃露肉的翅膀失神。  
窗外路过一棵大树，很像原来家里的那棵。  
他低下头，在卡斯耳边轻声说：“你一定要醒来。到时候，我要带你去看看故乡的橡树。”  
后来，他们越往南走，人口越稠密，经过村落里的酒馆时，就又歇了两晚，整顿一下。自然为了赶路，都是深夜才入住，天未亮便启程。  
迪恩在萨姆的担保下，和卡斯睡了一间房，卫兵轮流守在门口；萨姆睡在他们隔壁。整整两晚，迪恩躺在床上没闭一下眼睛，怀里搂着噩梦连连的卡斯迪奥，瞪着天花板出神。他想到门口打瞌睡的可怜卫兵，守着根本逃不掉的囚犯，只觉得好笑，他还真的笑了出来。  
终于在第四天早上，他们已经坐上马车上路，卡斯的头迪恩在怀里动了动。他顿时浑身一震，从假寐的状态清醒过来。  
“卡斯？”  
卡斯迪奥完好的眼睛睁开了，“嗯……”  
迪恩长出口气，靠在车厢的椅背上瘫软下来：“感谢老天。终于。”  
“这是哪？”他缓慢地眨眼，声音很轻，非常沙哑。  
迪恩调整了一下抱他的姿势，一条腿踩着对面的座椅。  
“我们在去往罗翰国的路上，很快就到了，不到半天吧。”  
“为什么？”他皱起眉，记得自己是被判了死刑。  
“因为教皇觉得天鹅族是‘保护动物’，要亲自问罪。”  
“嗯。”他听了以后，又闭上了眼睛。  
迪恩看着他，觉得有些不对劲。  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“累。”  
“渴吗？”迪恩暗骂自己蠢，“当然了，你今天还没喝水。”他放开一只手去拉旁边的绳子，带动了车厢外面的铃铛，马车停了下来。  
萨姆打开车门，惊喜地说：“卡斯醒了啊！太好了！”  
“你把水壶拿来。”他低头，和迷茫的卡斯对视。萨姆回来把水壶拧开，递给他，看着他含一口水，然后弯下腰，度给卡斯。  
这是他第一次在他清醒的时候用这种方式喂水，卡斯却很自然地张开嘴，和迪恩紧紧相接。不再冰冷的河水流入嘴里，滋润了疼痛干裂的喉咙。  
萨姆默默地注视着他们，绝望地想着，这是不是他们最后相处的时光；不，一定还有机会。一定有。  
卡斯喝了小半壶，摇头示意够了。于是迪恩把水壶交还给萨姆，两手搂好了他。  
萨姆接过水壶却没有离开，而是对迪恩说：“你能不能出来一下，我有话对你说。”  
迪恩有些恼火：“有什么话现在说不行吗？”  
他瞪着他，“迪恩。”  
“好吧。”他把卡斯在座椅上安放好，一直不停安慰道：“我马上就回来，放心，你好好休息。”  
迪恩跳出马车，关上车门，和萨姆走到路边。  
他在迪恩耳边悄声说：“我一直想和你说，但是怕你操心。其中一个跟来的卫兵，我在加百列的书房里见过。”  
他挑眉反问：“那怎么了？这点事也叫事？可能只是加百列派来了亲信而已。”  
萨姆摇头，叉起腰，“我觉得没那么简单。因为那个卫兵当时见到我去找加百列的时候，非但没有回避，还主动跟我进了书房。我示意加百列驱散外人，他让我但说无妨，之后还派同一个人跟我外出。这不是一般的亲信吧。”  
迪恩舔舔嘴唇，“好吧。我会多留心的，好吧？”说罢就往马车走去，一溜烟地消失在门里。  
萨姆摇摇头，走向自己的马。  
卡斯迪奥看到迪恩回来，似乎松了口气，顺从地让他重新抱着自己，然后枕着他的手臂，闭上眼睛：“你还没说……英帕拉怎么活了这么久？”那副嗓子听起来都很疼。  
迪恩愣了一下，没想到卡斯居然听到了自己说的话，也不知道他听到了多少。有没有听到一些比较……他拼命回忆自己说过什么，紧张到脸红。  
“哦，嗯，现在的美人已经不是当初的英帕拉了，算是英帕拉二代，升级版。”卡斯迪奥轻声笑了。迪恩因为自己逗乐了他，很是骄傲。  
马车向前行驶，两人随之微微摇晃。  
“你能不能……继续讲？”  
迪恩低头，看见卡斯强撑着没有闭眼，于是强忍住过分暴露内心的危机感，顺着马的话题，缓缓讲起一段童年的往事。  
“那匹老马陪伴了我们将近十年，最后救了我们的命。有年冬天，我们也是像现在这样，在野外赶路。父亲想要抄近，从冰冻的河面上过去，这样可以省下一天的路程，结果冰面裂开了，我和萨姆坐的车厢陷了进去。父亲跳下驾驶座，扯着缰绳，拼命吆喝，发疯一般抽打马，逼她使劲。我坐在剧烈摇晃的车厢里，又老又旧的木头车厢根本承受不了这么大的压力，开始散架。我死死抱着萨姆，小家伙都吓哭了。”  
他笑笑，“那时候多可爱啊，哪像现在。”他抬头看着车厢外面，萨姆骑在高高的大马上，  
“当时我能清楚地感觉到冰冷刺骨的河水渐渐漫过脚面，我却出奇地冷静，想：这样不行，肯定会掉进水里。于是我就猛地踹烂前挡板，使劲一踏，抓着挂在马屁股上的皮带，死死抓着。  
“英帕拉往岸上走，一路踏着冰，碎了一路，我就搂着萨姆挂在她后面。父亲在前面拽着她的笼头，往后一点点退上了岸。他能够踩上泥土的时候，就伸手一把拉起我和弟弟。可是他拉不住英帕拉，美人儿掉进裂开的冰面，一眨眼就不见了。”  
迪恩讲完了，讲得绘声绘色，像结束了一个别人的冒险故事。  
卡斯迪奥冰凉的手扯住他的衣袖，“我很抱歉。”  
“抱歉什么。那都是很久以前的事了。之后父亲又买了新的马，可是我们和它的感情，也仅限于主人和牲畜而已。直到我长大，能够自己骑马了，父亲跟我说可以给我买一匹自己的马。我当时进了马场，一眼就看见了现在的英帕拉，哈哈，二代，简直就是一见钟情。”  
攥住衣袖的手松开了，迪恩吓得猛低头查看，发现他只是睡着了。  
这段路，怎么还走不到头呢。  
第四天傍晚，他们终于到了罗翰国的大门。门口的卫兵通报过后，加百列居然亲自出现了，以陪审员的身份领他们去最高法院。  
法院的位置在教皇圣殿的北侧，城里最深的地方。他们一行人饱受国民的目光洗礼，受到国内知名富贾护送，来头肯定不小。还好他们没看见卡斯迪奥的一双黑翅，不然肯定要天下大乱。  
总算到了圣殿，迪恩扶着卡斯下了车，交给卫兵，看着他被卫兵架走，披着破烂的袍子，一步一步攀上无数石阶，被黑色的铁门吞噬。  
两人坐在门口的台阶上，一直等，等到街上人都散去，月亮冷漠地看着他们，寒光弥漫。  
铁门打开了，兄弟俩跳了起来，争前恐后地跑过去。迪恩先抱住了腿软的卡斯，让他靠在自己怀里。萨姆询问加百列：“如何？”  
“软禁，要在指定的房子里服刑，不能离开。很好啦！开心点！”他抬起手拍拍萨姆的肩膀，笑得很夸张。  
萨姆勉强地动了一下嘴角。  
“啊，是还可以吧。”  
加百列独自带着兄弟俩和卡斯走到教皇圣殿南侧的一间民房，示意道：“这是距离教皇最近的位置，方便监控卡斯。萨姆你不能留在这里，你还是要住在学院。”  
萨姆沮丧地收回了迈入的脚，和门里的迪恩和卡斯告别，说他明早再过来。  
迪恩点点头，然后看向加百列，低声说了谢谢。他挥挥手，不以为然地走了。  
迪恩借着月光，让卡斯先侧着身靠在床上，然后在门边摸来摸去找电灯开关。  
“罗翰是没有电的。”卡斯微微扬手，念了一句，桌上的莲花灯托就腾起一团蓝色的荧光，照亮了不大的房间。迪恩鄙夷地摇摇头，“他们太不懂得享受了，有电比什么不强。”卡斯冲他笑笑。  
他转身打量整个小屋，一间开放式的小厨房，旁边是一张餐桌和两把椅子，里侧还有一间浴室。他打开浴室的门，看到一只空的水缸，一个马桶，一个浴盆，一只水桶。对于牢房来讲，实在是不错了。  
他拎着水桶走出来，和卡斯说他要去打水，卡斯点点头，已经快要睡着了。迪恩在空荡的街上转了几圈，一直找不到井，绕来绕去，走到一座很高的梯形石塔前面，看见一股一股的清泉从塔身上面的凹槽流下，渗入地里。直接从泉口打水当然是更好啦。他爬上石塔，把桶子深深沉入水池，拎起满满一桶，满意地回去了。  
他推开小屋的门，把水桶放在床侧，四处看看，没找到合适的擦洗布，就脱下身上纯棉的衬衫，在水桶里浸湿了，撤掉早就看不出颜色的袍子，为卡斯擦拭身上的血污。  
迪恩沉着脸，一条一条地数着全身到底有多少伤。一路上他只顾着害怕，没心思统计自己犯下多少罪，现在卡斯安全了——起码不会死了——他内心的愧疚亮出了尖牙，狠狠嗫咬五脏六腑。  
卡斯浅浅地吸气，呼气，看着迪恩赤裸着上身，仔细地为自己清理伤口以外的皮肉，眨眨眼。  
“这水，是哪来的？”  
迪恩咧嘴一笑：“我找到了泉眼。”  
“闻起来，和镜湖一样。”  
他想起卡斯在镜湖岸边生气勃勃的样子，脸上顿时没了颜色。“嗯，是吗？”他帮卡斯翻了个身，右边肩膀冲下，这才发现他右手腕上系着一条红褐色的藤蔓。  
卡斯迪奥注意到他的目光，低声解释道：“这藤蔓施了追踪魔咒，我的位置，会即时出现在活点地图上。地图，在教皇手里。”  
迪恩点点头，握紧了他的手腕，抬起他的胳膊，为他擦洗腋下。  
擦干净了身子，一桶泉水也成了褐色。迪恩从背包里掏出萨姆给他的药粉，给卡斯换了药。处理翅膀的时候，卡斯痛苦地抽搐，而迪恩什么也做不了，只能尽量加快速度，缩短他疼痛的时间。  
换完了药，两人身上都出了一身薄汗。  
迪恩没心思再打水洗澡了，索性踢了鞋，脱掉脏裤子，爬上床躺在卡斯身边。卡斯面对着自己，闭着眼睛，背对着窗户，发梢、羽末都染了一层月色的蓝晕。  
他看着看着，忍不住了，问道：“卡斯，你怪我吗？”  
卡斯迪奥睁开眼睛，堪比两泓映了月亮的清泉。他伸出手去，搂着迪恩的后颈，示意他靠过来，吻了他。迪恩紧紧皱眉，只觉得他的手指和嘴唇都冰冷刺骨。  
“抱我。”  
“卡斯，你——”  
“占有我。”  
“可是——”  
“我需要你。”  
迪恩遵命了。他坐起身，捧住卡斯迪奥瘀伤的脸，轻柔地回吻他。吻他的脖子，锁骨，肩膀，手臂内侧，手腕，指尖。吻他的肋骨，肚脐，胯骨，大腿内侧，膝盖，小腿，脚尖，吻过每一处完好的肌肤，鼻尖满是苦涩的药粉。  
他完成了身体的膜拜，重新面对卡斯躺好，抬起他的一条腿，搭在自己腰上，露出他两腿中间的肉缝，嘴上不停舔舐他的脖子，大片的皮肤变得湿滑却温热。他一只手搂住卡斯的头，让他枕在自己肩上，另一只手顺着腰侧摸下去，摸到光滑平坦的小腹时顿了顿，觉得似乎比之前要紧绷了一点，难道是卡斯这段日子饿没了脂肪，出了腹肌？  
卡斯不耐烦地攥住他的头发，“想什么呢，继续啊。”  
迪恩贴着他的锁骨闷哼。握住两个人贴在一起的阴茎，沾着滑腻腻的前液缓缓撸动起来。  
卡斯没有指甲的手指掐住迪恩的肩膀，呼吸渐渐加快。  
他加快手上的动作，小心观察卡斯的表情，听到他细声呻吟，就重复几次刚才的动作，直到他浑身颤抖，咬牙压抑着尖叫。  
渐渐的，迪恩也无暇顾及卡斯的反应，被浑身蔓延的灼烧感控制了，盲目胡乱地贴着卡斯磨蹭，感受胸口火热的喘息。突然卡斯舔了他的乳头一下，他猝不及防地惊呼，卡斯那个小混蛋得寸进尺地吮吸起来。  
“卡斯——我的天——卡斯卡斯！”  
迪恩收紧了手臂，紧紧搂住他，一只手按在完好翅膀根部揉搓起来。果不其然，卡斯失了从容，松开他的乳头，转而掐住他的腰，弓起后背。  
“放心卡斯，有我呢。”  
天鹅听到耳边的低语，呜咽一声射了出来，溅在两人的身前，洒在床单上。迪恩松开两人的阴茎，借着微凉的精液狠狠撸了自己几把，也射在了两人之间。  
他们在一片狼藉中相拥而眠，披着柔柔的月光。


	12. Chapter 12

说到底，卡斯迪奥还是在坐牢，迪恩这么陪着他，大概不合规矩，不过也没有人赶他走。  
他们在罗翰国就这么住下了。  
一间沙漠边缘的小房子，远离人群，被无形地隔绝在外。不过两人都对这种冷清的生活很享受，毕竟他们相遇之前，一个住在深林里，一个住在山脚下，之后短暂的同居生活，也和热闹根本沾不上边。所以能少和别人打交道一点，被人打探、盘问的可能性就少一点。  
石屋的门前，每天早上会出现一个饭篮，一只水罐，算是牢饭。篮子里只有一块拳头大的面包，又冷又硬，水的颜色也十分可疑。若是仅凭这点补给，卡斯又不能离开房间，他肯定难以为继。  
迪恩想，如果自己没有跟来，他要怎么办？身负重伤，还要受此冷遇，按他的性子，估计就……他摇摇头，试图消灭这种可怕的念头，继续切菜，做早餐。  
他想到，卡斯如果现在醒了，大概会像之前那样绕着他转，偷吃一两口半成品，以为迪恩没看见。但是迪恩怎么会忽视呢。他的目光从来就没有离开过他。  
被软禁的生活很规律，早上起来，迪恩为卡斯擦洗身体，换药，然后自己到厕所去冲一下，出来以后做早餐，和卡斯坐在桌边吃完，为卡斯准备好午饭，然后出门去上工。  
他在集市里找了一份鞣制皮革的工作，皮革铺老板是个黑脸的壮汉，只要你能干活，不多过问一句，正合适他。他鞣制的皮子，柔软光滑，毛发无损，总能卖个好价钱，老板也很慷慨，分给他不少。所以他们的经济状况还算可以。  
感情状况，也还可以。  
早上醒来睁开眼睛以后的相视一笑；时不时的身体接触；自然的轻吻，落在额头，鼻尖，唇角；用温柔的语调说些普通的话，比如记得带手帕，早点回来  
这些在原先的林边小屋，都是没有的。卡斯迪奥当时因为骗了迪恩而于心不忍，不敢向他索取太多，怕他会厌倦自己，怕他赶走自己，所以一直比较矜持，对他百依百顺。  
而现在，他已经没什么可怕的了，倒不是说迪恩不会离开，正相反，他随时可能离开，而卡斯迪奥已经做好了心理准备。正是抱着这样的觉悟，他才敢表达自己的感情，让迪恩知道卡斯关心他，需要他。而迪恩会对此作何反应，卡斯已经顾不得了。他只想在有限的日子里，和爱的人多开心一天。  
他们住了半个月，和他们有来往的总共只有两个人。加百列来过一次；萨姆每周会来一两次，从学院带来难以辨认的古籍交给卡斯，请他帮忙整理抄写，按页数给予报酬。为此，卡斯迪奥万分感激。他没有直接用言语表达，拥抱之类的更不太可能，只是在一页一页泛黄的草纸上，用羽毛笔写下工整流畅的经文，每天几十页写下来，没有一处修改，直写得手腕浮肿，指尖墨黑。  
一天傍晚，迪恩还没下班，卡斯迪奥在屋子里抄书。日头西落，终于抄完了一份关于净化土壤的魔法秘籍，累得眼睛都睁不开了，肩膀和脖子疼痛难忍，轻轻放下笔，整理好书稿，走到床边缓缓坐下，准备睡一会儿，等迪恩回来。他将尚未痊愈的翅膀在背后收好，侧身躺下，昏昏沉沉地半睡不醒。  
突然，响起了敲门声，并不很重，但他十分警觉，立刻睁开眼睛，盯着那扇薄薄的小木门。恐惧和疑惑漫上心头，逼得他喘不过气来——迪恩和加百列不会敲门，萨姆此时更不会来，那会是谁呢？  
又是几声轻叩。他缓过神，轻手轻脚地下了地，四肢并用爬到厨房去，尚未痊愈的翅膀无力地拖在地上，发出轻微的声响。他爬到了柜子旁边，伸出手，在台面上摸了一把尖刀，握在手里，然后又爬到门边，蹲伏起来。如果外面的人试图硬闯，他就竭力反抗。要是他已经痊愈的话就不必太过担心，可是孕育“二号”给他的荣光带来了负担，修复身体的进程变得很慢。  
门外响起温柔的女声。“请问卡斯迪奥在吗？”  
他靠在不住掉灰的泥墙上，死死压住翅膀，却感觉不到疼痛，只是因为紧张而浑身颤抖。这个人知道他的名字，怎么会，是谁？  
“不好意思，请问有人在吗？”  
没有，快走，求你了快走。卡斯迪奥紧闭双眼，忍住呕吐的冲动，两手在胸前紧紧攥着刀柄。他等着，忍着，怕着，愤怒着。  
为什么自己这么软弱？为什么迪恩还不回来？他到底去哪儿了？

*

迪恩完成了工作，在回去之前到市场去，准备买条鱼给卡斯补一补。他最近食欲减退，多喝点水都成问题，有时还会恶心，好不容易吃下去的东西又吐出来了，感觉像内伤尚未痊愈。迪恩说去请个大夫，被卡斯拒绝了，说过些日子就能好，别忘了他可是天鹅。不过看在外伤好得差不多的份上，迪恩也就暂且信他，再养养看。  
他仔细地挑着鱼，一定要最新鲜最肥美的。走了两个摊子，都没有满意的，就继续逛下去。他下意识地在麻布上衣外面擦了擦手，却因为蹭到了裂开的口子而倒吸一口冷气。鞣制皮革的碱水把他的手烧得脱皮，沿着掌心的纹路开裂，露出红红的肉。他撇嘴看了看手，又放下，加快了脚步。卡斯还在家等他呢。  
啊，那不是家，但是，勉强算吧。  
他路过一个卖菜的摊子，随手挑了几个茄子递给商贩称重。老板算账的时候，好像有点紧张，算了几次都算不对，于是迪恩多看了他几眼，觉得有些眼熟。  
“我是不是在哪见过你？”  
老板扔下茄子，撒腿就跑。  
迪恩大吃一惊，但是反应很快，追了过去，没费多少力气就抓住了他按在地上。  
卖菜的老板瘫软在地，闭着眼睛不住求饶：“饶命饶命好汉！”  
“我又没说要把你怎样，饶什么命？”  
“饶命啊……我也是逼不得已……”  
迪恩灵光一闪：“你是那天参加聚会的外地人？你知道吧，我救了个孩子？”  
“是，是我。”  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“我，我是卖菜的，在罗翰卖菜的。”  
“卖菜的？”  
“对！我就是卖菜的！”  
“那你跑什么？”迪恩居然笑了出来。  
“我，我见你……我看——”商贩结结巴巴地解释。  
“你若不是心虚，跑什么？”  
“我，我尿急。”  
迪恩露出微笑。  
“说实话。”  
小贩紧紧夹住双腿，不住挣扎。“我真尿急！真的！快尿裤子了！”  
迪恩松开右手，翻了个白眼。小贩以为自己自由了，一撑地面想要坐起来，可是抵在颈部动脉的刀刃阻止了他。  
迪恩面无表情：“说，实，话。”  
小贩看着迪恩不断逼近，浑身如筛糠一般，慌张地向后躲，最后失去平衡倒在地上，满目狰狞。  
“我，我是过去放话的。有人花钱雇我，让我到酒馆里散播什么传说……”  
“具体点。”他实在是没时间跟他废话了。  
“是天鹅！过去屠杀人类的天鹅又出现了！专对脆弱的孩子下手，这是对人类复仇的开始！这是要人类灭绝！”  
迪恩攥紧了他的后颈，手指死死钳住凸起的颈椎。  
“那你为什么怕我？”按理说，他和卡斯的关系不应该人尽皆知才对。  
小贩目眦欲裂，拼命吸气。  
“后来！后来他又给了我一大笔钱，跟在你们后面，在每个你们经过的村庄里面继续传话，说那个猎人屋里藏了怪物，说你是要用怪物为父母报仇——”  
迪恩死死咬牙，拼尽了全身的力气，肌肉紧绷到颤抖，才没有割下去。他已经无法正常思考了，脑子里只有杀人两个字在不断咆哮，愤怒的火焰烧光了理智，能够留下这贱人的狗命，纯粹是因为想到了卡斯迪奥：他要是杀了人，不管是被抓起来还是被迫逃亡，都会留下卡斯迪奥独自一个，没人照顾。  
“谁？”  
“嗯？”小贩已经涕泗横流，翻着白眼，脖子上的流血的刀口让他感到离死不远。  
“谁雇的你？”  
“我不知道！”  
迪恩温和地笑笑，收紧了手。又一股鲜血顺着刀刃涌出来。  
“我真不知道！”小贩撕心裂肺地哭喊，两只手无力地推着迪恩的胳膊，“一个蒙面人，声音很奇怪，个子很高——我不记得了！”  
“别急，慢慢想。咱们有的是时间。”  
“他说话有点北方口音，不像是罗翰本地人。没有了，没有了！我一共就见过他两次，他半夜闯进我家来穿了一身黑，蒙头盖脸戴手套，我当时吓得半死啊跪在地上啊我，我根本没机会观察他到底什么样！我要是不干，他就要杀我全家啊大人！大人饶命啊！”  
迪恩听了，冷下脸来。  
“给你的钱都到哪去了？”  
“大部分我用来还了债，还剩下一点给家里添了几只羊，已经没了，都没了！”  
迪恩暗自思忖：这个蒙面人光顾小贩家里，已经是几个月以前的事了，若是蓄谋已久，相比也留不下半点蛛丝马迹，再追究下去，估计也是毫无结果。过了半晌，他松了手，在小贩胸口来回擦了擦刀刃，收回腰侧。  
“我不杀你，不是因为你罪不该死，而是因为我罪孽深重。你，离开罗翰，远离东南大陆，否则，我再见你之时，可不会手下留情。”  
小贩连滚带爬的起身，不住鞠躬，“谢大人，谢大人不杀之恩，”灰头土脸地跑了。  
迪恩看着他消失在巷子里，不知道自己的决定是对还是错。  
你做得对。他脑中响起卡斯的声音。  
他稍微安下心来。

*

卡斯迪奥蹲坐在墙角，不知过了多久，只觉得浑身发冷，可脸却又烫又涨，一阵阵涌起血液冲得他耳中不断轰鸣。再耗下去，他不被闯入者杀死，也会心力交瘁，无法坚持。  
门开了。  
他脑中一片空白，拼尽全身力气扑过去，却被一把夺过手中的刀，按在墙上。  
“你是谁！到底有什么目的！”他声嘶力竭地高声质问，脸上沾了墙灰。  
“冷静，卡斯，冷静下来。”  
这声音很熟悉。  
“是我，我现在要放开手了，我手里没有武器。”  
卡斯迪奥感到肩上的压力消失了，才意识到压制自己的人避开了最脆弱易抓的翅膀。他迟疑地转过头，看到双手伸在空中的迪恩，又看了看扔在地上的尖刀和不断跳动的鱼。  
“我很抱歉，迪恩。”  
冲动退去，疲惫占据了整个身体。他实在支撑不住了，于是扶着墙晃悠悠地蹲下，以免突然摔倒伤到自己。他一边不住小声道歉，一边不住眨眼，试图在蔓延开来的黑雾中看清迪恩的表情。  
他感觉有人把自己从地上拉起来，感觉身下和头后碰到了软绵绵的东西，感觉有人在摸自己的脸。迪恩应该是在说话，因为他嘴唇在动，可是他听不太清楚，只好不住点头，怕他担心。然而实际上他只是在胡乱挣扎，满口呓语。  
迪恩把他放在床上躺好以后，奔到门口，插好了门闩，拿出匕首割破手掌，用手指沾着鲜血，画了几个保护符在门后。他放下匕首，拿过一块毛巾缠在手上，走到床边，扶住了卡斯的肩膀。  
“怎么了？”他蹲了下来，伸手去擦他额头上的虚汗。  
卡斯一个劲儿地推他，要往床下跑。于是他只好攥住了他的手腕，因为再次红肿的手腕关节而皱起眉头。  
“卡斯，别怕，有我在。”  
卡斯迪奥果然不挣扎了，浑浑噩噩地枕在床沿上，急促地呼吸。迪恩放开他，准备去书桌的抽屉里取些安神的草药来。他刚一转身，就听见一声闷哼，接着是液体洒在地上的声音。  
天鹅挂在床边，一只手撑着地，另一只手扶着床板，大半个身子都悬在外面摇摇欲坠，面前是一片鹅黄色的秽物，翅膀尖端的羽毛差一点就泡进去了。  
他一把捞起卡斯，让他趴在自己腿上，按摩他翅膀的根部，最敏感的地方。卡斯还在咳嗽，翅膀缩成了小小的两条，欠缺打理的羽毛刺刺拉拉的冒了出来。  
他低声安慰：“没事了。”  
“有人，有人要闯进来……”卡斯的喉咙被胃液烧得刺痛无比。  
“是谁？”  
他摇头。“不知道，咳咳，听声音是女人，”他喘了几下，继续说，“可是，我能感觉到她的能量，不一般。”  
迪恩皱起眉。他不知道应不应该把今天遇到的那个走狗告诉卡斯。万一这两件事有联系的话，他们也好做些防备。可是他不想给卡斯增加压力。所以在确定威胁来源以前，都先瞒着他吧。  
小贩的价值已经被充分挖掘过了，迪恩知道他没有说谎，他真的不知道是谁雇佣了他。所以他现在掌握的信息有两条：一个高大的北方口音男人，和一个拥有超级能量的女人。  
卡斯在他怀里睡着了。他把他放回床上，趴好了，盖上被子。  
已经入冬了。卡斯最近总是喊冷。也不知道是不是因为住在沙漠边缘的原因，到了晚上，就显得格外阴凉。不过卡斯在湖边住了那么久，连件衣服也没有，怎么保暖呢？还是说，他虽然被冻得难受，却不知道是因为冷？  
他一边想着，一边收拾了满地酸臭的呕吐物，然后把蔬菜和鱼都捡起来，放到温度较低的窗边。他在睡觉前又解开毛巾，掰开伤口，在四面墙上用血画了繁复的符咒，完成以后眼冒金星，不得不坐在床上休息。  
他等血止住以后，钻进被子，面朝卡斯的翅膀躺下，闻着让人安心的味道。他闭上眼睛，思考着对策。可是敌暗我明，到这种地步，也只能静观其变吧。  
问问萨姆？  
找一下加百列？  
反正当务之急，是陪卡斯养好身体。  
明天再做鱼吧。  
就这样想着想着，他就睡着了。


	13. Chapter 13

第二天早上卡斯醒了，感觉浑身肌肉酸痛，头也昏昏沉沉的，却不知道为什么。他想了想，睁开眼睛，心中泛起不安。忍住跳下床去的冲动，抬起头看看门口。  
一片寂静。  
只有身后人悠长平稳的呼吸声。  
他不由得松了口气，躺了回去。  
天还没亮，上了木板的窗户没透过一丝光。沙漠边缘，没有太阳，就是彻骨的寒冷。细碎的沙砾和冷硬的石头留不住一点温度。风呼呼地吹。  
今天也是完全不想起来啊。  
可是胯下顶起被子的晨勃表达了不同意见，叫嚣着想要引起他的注意。  
他哀怨地翻了个身，把手伸进衣服里，小心地抚摸自己，不想吵醒旁边的人。最近身体好像变敏感了，随意按揉几下就刺激得不行。他咬住牙，尽量深呼吸，克制着动作幅度。撸到顶端的时候，手背轻轻擦过隆起的小腹，敏感的皮肤泛起暖流。  
他忍不住轻哼一声，加快了撸动的节奏，另一只手捂住腹部，指尖微微用力，缓缓按揉，在床上不自觉地伸展开身体，脸埋进枕头。不知不觉中，背后的黑色羽翼小幅度地一张一弛，掀起了被单。  
卡斯沉浸在酥麻温热的快感里，没注意到身后的动静，被搭在身上的胳膊吓了一跳。  
“背着我偷偷享乐啊？”沙哑朦胧的声音调侃。  
他依然闭着眼睛，感觉到带着老茧的手掌摩挲变软的胸肌，顺着凸起的肋骨，盖在了他捂着肚子的手。  
卡斯僵住了。  
他在等着迪恩开口，问他为什么胖了，问他为什么伤还没好，为什么每天食不下咽却拒绝求医，但他只是凑过来，脸埋在柔软的翅膀中间，深深吸气，缓缓吐气。  
过了好久，他以为迪恩又睡着了，于是微微转头看他。黑暗中，迪恩眼中似乎有些亮光。  
“迪恩？”  
“卡斯⋯⋯”迪恩揉了揉眼睛。  
卡斯迪奥躺了回去，满是担心。他和他十指交握，靠在他胸口。“怎么了？”  
迪恩贴过去吻他的后颈。  
这个吻很轻柔，很小心，让卡斯舍不得打断。但是话必须得问清楚。  
“迪恩？”  
迪恩把脸埋在他翅膀中间，闷声说道：“没什么。”  
“别瞎想。”卡斯上下爱抚他的胳膊，低声安慰。他感到胃里有些胀气，难受地动了动。  
“可能是我犯傻吧。算了。你今天醒得很早啊？兴致不错嘛。”沉重和愁苦之情顿时消失，取而代之地是迪恩一以贯之的戏谑。  
卡斯也不想继续追问。现在的境况已经不可能再差了，挖开伤口撒盐的事情还是少做为好。他放软语气，埋怨道：“要不是你打断我，现在都完事儿了。”  
迪恩嘿嘿一笑，松开他的手，转而摸向大腿，“我帮你啊？”手指滑过细小柔软的汗毛，钻进了臀沟。  
卡斯闭起眼睛，“快点，你——”  
没费什么力气，就伸进两个指头，顺顺滑滑的。  
“你怎么这么软？”他只插入两个指节，柔和地拨弄。  
刚才被打断的温热快感重新翻腾起来，卡斯很快就上气不接下气：“你怎么——那么多话？”  
“也对，我可是实干家。”他抽出黏腻的手指，撸了几下精神饱满的老弟，抬起卡斯的腿，用粗大的龟头磨蹭柔软紧致的臀缝。  
“进去咯？”  
“迪恩我发誓——啊……”硬挺的肉棍塞了进来，他反而松了口气，“快，快……”  
迪恩却不为所动，不疾不徐地挺着身子，享受慵懒的晨间性爱。  
“一会儿你想吃什么？”  
“嗯，嗯……吃，吃薄饼……”  
“吃香肠吗？”  
“我这不就在吃吗？”  
“说得有理，哈哈哈哈哈呃！”卡斯猛地一夹，让他闭了嘴。  
迪恩重新开始认真干活。  
卡斯沉浸在温馨闲适的气氛里，感觉性爱的高潮慢慢涌起。迪恩汗湿的身子贴着自己摩擦，大手狠狠掐住膝窝，随着用力一声一声地闷哼，不住呢喃宠溺的话语。  
他突然有了坦白的冲动。  
“我要告诉你一件事——”  
迪恩低吼：“待会儿宝贝，等一下，等一下——”他松开卡斯的大腿，伸手攥住他的老二，快速摇动手腕。  
他只剩下喘息的份：“不，我，迪恩！”  
卡斯向后仰头，一声尖叫，精液从红肿的缝隙中溅了出来，顺着隆起的肚皮流到床上。  
迪恩加快速度，磨蹭收缩的肉洞，欺身过去，大口吮吸啃咬他的后颈，搂住不住痉挛的天鹅。  
“宝贝你太棒了，嗯，我的天，啊，夹紧我，对，”他一边满口胡乱地夸赞，心里也有点纳闷：似乎最近都不用怎么准备就能插进去啊。而且越插越湿，每次阴茎拔出来都带着滴滴答答的粘液，而且卡斯还迫不及待地向后追他，要把他重新吸回来，填满空虚。  
迪恩胯下一紧，动作失了平稳，节奏混乱，在卡斯身体里抖了几次，清空了存货。他掰过卡斯的脸去吻他，舔他颈侧咸咸的汗。  
“你要跟我说什么来着？”迪恩发出满意的轻叹。  
“没什么。”  
屋里渐渐有了一丝光亮，太阳升起来了。  
卡斯看着屋顶的水渍，感到疲惫，“就是想告诉你，把昨天的鱼炖了吧。别放坏了。”  
他轻笑，“遵命。”翻身下床。  
他们吃完了早餐，卡斯在刷碗。加百列先推开门进来，然后才随手敲了敲门框，实在是多此一举。  
“呀，你们都起来了？”他今天穿了一身丝绸刺绣衣裤，上明黄下墨绿，外面的紫色天鹅绒大衣镶着毛领子，没有系扣，显得上衣更加夺人眼球。  
“加百列，要不然呢？难不成你想看我们在床上的裸体？”卡斯迪奥翻了个白眼，收好盘子。  
“哎哟，我可没说。”可是他咧着嘴坐在了餐桌边，很是自在。  
迪恩穿好灰色的斜纹粗布外套，准备出门上工。临走以前仔细检查昨晚画下的符咒。“那你有什么事吗？”  
“我找卡斯。”  
“那好吧。”他转身看着加百列，“昨天，有人到这里来找卡斯，你知道是谁吗？”  
“是谁啊？”  
“我是在问你啊。”  
他表情有些微妙。“我又不在现场，我怎么会知道是谁？”  
迪恩戴好软帽，干笑一声：“你走之前，把屋子里的保护咒恢复。卡斯不能出门，要是真有什么不测，逃都没地方逃。”  
加百列敛去笑容。“放心。这规矩是人定的。”  
“我走了啊。”他懒得再说什么。  
“路上小心。”卡斯冲他挥挥手，露出微笑。  
“你注意休息，记得吃饭，别累得吃不下。”  
“知道了。”  
他们看着迪恩关好门，然后同时看向彼此。  
“你来这一趟，应该不只是看笑话的吧。”  
“说实话，的确不是。”加百列面无表情，“我只想问你，卵的事你和迪恩说了没有？”  
卡斯迪奥一下子懵了，头脑一片空白，耳鸣起来。他缓慢地拉出椅子，扶着桌子坐下，思考如何回答。  
装傻？想必是没什么用的。解释，也解释不清……他意识到自己捂住了腹部，想拿开手，但还是没有放下。  
“你什么时候……”  
“卡斯，你当我傻的吗？你刚到罗翰我就觉察了，你肚子里的小灯泡那么亮，我怎么可能看不见？”他无奈地摇摇头。  
“我没说。”  
“我就知道。”  
沉默。  
“卡斯迪奥，我没想到你会陷得这么深。”  
卡斯迪奥抬起眼睛，眉头微皱，静静地看着哥哥。  
“我也没想到。”  
加百列重重地叹息，扯了扯外套。他就像寒冰雕刻的人像，平日的活泼和机敏全都消失不见。  
“这么久没见你，是我疏忽了。”  
“不，”他摇摇头，“这是我的选择。”我的心做了身体的主。  
加百列眯起眼睛。“你告诉他了吗？”  
“我怎么告诉他？”  
“直接说啊。还要我教你吗？‘迪恩，你是我孩子的爸爸。’”他令人烦心地压低了嗓音，听起来一点也不像卡斯。  
“我知道他的态度，他无法接受。我是个怪物，加百列，我们都是怪物，我希望你能意识到这一点。你以为藏起翅膀混迹于人类之中就能掩盖事实吗？不是的。我现在被关起来就是最好的证明。”他展开一双翅膀，佐证自己的话。  
“卡斯——”  
“就算你守护人类几千几万年，一旦你犯了小错，甚至你根本没错，他们都会因为恐惧，因为无知而对你赶紧杀绝。我不能冒这个险。”  
“可是你需要照顾。”  
“我现在很好。如果我告诉了他，他会离开，我到时候还是——是独自一个。”  
“你还没问过，你怎么知道？卡斯，我知道你在想什么。”  
“够了，加百列。我怎么说得出口？跟他说我已经不可救药地爱上了你，第一次交配就动了情，心甘情愿为你孕育幼雏，求求你留在我身边照顾我十二个月，再和我一起孵上三个月的卵，而那该死的玩意儿还有可能根本就孵不出来？！我能这么说吗？加布，他是个猎人，是个强盗，最愚蠢的事情，就是让他放弃这一切，用一个虚无缥缈的枷锁拴住他，用他的责任心留住他。”  
“你害怕他会选择狩猎，离开你。”  
“我知道他会选择什么。”卡斯迪奥攥紧了衣角。  
“不，你不知道。这是他的选择，你不能代替他。”  
卡斯迪奥扶着额头，手肘撑在桌上，闭起眼睛。  
“是，我不知道。我好累啊。”  
加百列无奈又痛心地倾过身子，扶住他的膝盖。  
“要是他知道了一开始我为什么会见他，他肯定会离开的。”  
加百列放缓了语气，“弟弟——”  
卡斯迪奥转过头，认真地看着他：“别。我知道你在打算什么。我不会全都告诉他的，只是会稍微提醒一下，说加百列告诉我，教皇可能有所动作，基本确定了乱贼的身份。”  
“可以。这样他也不会对你太过疑心。毕竟，鉴于我和你之间的关系，你对我的意图毫不知情是不可能的。”  
“的确。”  
“那，灯泡的事？”  
卡斯迪奥抿起嘴，“我不能告诉他。走一步看一步吧。”  
“进取城的人头两天过来借书了，但是教皇没同意。”  
“书？是那本吗？”  
“对，就是那本。进取城出了乱子，他们首相收拾不好了。”  
“出了什么事？”  
“其实就是瘟疫而已，不过这次闹得好像挺厉害，死了不少人和牲口。”  
卡斯皱眉，“那……还是救人要紧吧。”  
他耸肩，“政治嘛。”  
“可是……”  
“其他的事情你少管。做好你的本职工作就行了。你不懂。”  
卡斯刚要辩解，就听到重重的脚步声，木门被大力推开，两人同时转头，看到脸色青黑的迪恩走进来。  
“你怎么回来了？”  
“妈的，老皮匠说我昨天闹事，整个市场的人都看到了，留不得我，打发几个银币把我赶走了。”  
卡斯站起身，走过去拉他的手，“怎么回事呢？”  
“没什么大事，遇见个熟人。”  
“仇家？”  
“算不上。你别问了。”他不耐烦地甩开他，才注意到加百列还坐在桌边。  
“你怎么还没走？你到底有什么屁要放？”  
卡斯迪奥赶忙给哥哥使眼色，加百列表示他并不在乎。  
“刚来多久，就忍不住闹事打架吗？你还真是耐不住寂寞啊。我看你也是骨头痒痒，欠打。”  
迪恩冲他挥起了拳头，“你——”  
话音未落，他就双手背后跪在了地上，被无形的力量钳制。  
卡斯迪奥冲过去扶他，扭头呵斥哥哥：“加百列！”  
加百列松了手，不屑地眯起眼。  
迪恩甩甩肩膀，站起来，下意识地把卡斯挡在身后。  
“迪恩，你能不能有点脑子，我说你闹事打架，你就要过来打我，也太给我面子了吧。”  
卡斯从迪恩身后走出来，挡在他们中间，脸色有些苍白。  
“不要太幼稚。”  
“是我幼稚吗？怪我吗！？啊？！”他声音越来越高，吵得卡斯头昏。  
加百列灿烂一笑，“肯定不是我。你这么一说我倒想起来了，最近缺个钦差，你要不要试试看啊。”  
卡斯迪奥一惊，瞪着加百列。  
迪恩嗤笑：“给你当走狗，算了吧。”  
他依然不恼，走过去，拍了拍他僵硬的肩膀。  
“别急。有你低头的时候。”说罢扬长而去。  
卡斯走过去关好门，将呼啸的寒风挡在外面。他背靠着门板，垂下双翼，小心地看着他的背影。  
迪恩低着头，一动不动。  
他不知道怎么办才好。安慰他？劝说他？似乎都行不通。于是他坐在桌旁，拿出书稿和墨水，准备抄写。  
迪恩低沉的声音从身后传来：“我会离开几天。临走前，给你准备好足够的食物和药。我一会儿跟萨姆说，让他照顾你。我请了他来吃晚饭。”  
他没有回头，捏紧了羽毛笔。尚未长全的半截指甲被他挤出了血丝。  
“没事，你去忙吧。我能照顾好自己。”  
“嗯。我一会就把鱼做了。”  
“好。”  
一整天，都没什么话。吃过饭，卡斯小睡了一会儿，醒来看见迪恩坐在桌前看他的书稿。  
“你这里抄错了几处。应该是火蜥蜴，不是双角蜥蜴；腌渍荨麻，不是干荨麻。”他抬头，“卡斯，你怎么能这样？”  
“怎么会？”卡斯有些不敢相信，自己读过那么多书，闭着眼睛都不会看错的，反而会被一个几乎从不写字的猎人挑了错？迪恩走过来把泛黄的原件递给他，“虽然字迹模糊了，但还是能看出来。”  
卡斯支起身子，看着他手指的位置，辨认了一番，羞愧地脸红了。“抱歉，是我不够认真。”  
“不，我不是怪你出错。”他坐在床上，“是怪你不和我说。”  
卡斯迪奥瞬间窒息。  
“你都知道了？”  
“你是不是在忍病我还看不出来吗？”迪恩皱起眉。  
他偷偷松了口气。还好。  
“我最近已经好多了。”  
“你这样，我怎么放心离开？”  
那就不要离开。  
“没事的。”他柔声说道，“我只是偶尔不小心，笔误。我没事。”  
迪恩看向一边。  
“我不希望，你觉得我……多余。”  
他脖子上还带着早上缠绵留下的吻痕。  
“不会的。你别多想。你能留下，是因为你善良。是我拖累了你。”  
迪恩摇头。  
“卡斯，之前我每一次离开，都有事瞒着你。”  
“你不必告诉我。”  
“不，我要告诉你。”迪恩努力吞咽。  
“好。你说”  
“嗯，是这样的，你知道，”迪恩挠头，深吸口气，“是这样的，卡斯，那些抢金库的事，是我干的。不是我一个人干的，但是我组织的。主要是我组织的。我知道这件事最后总会引火上身，我早就做好了准备，随时伸着脖子，准备上断头台。可是没想过，会看见你——”他把脸埋在手里。  
卡斯迪奥扶住他的肩膀，等他继续说。  
迪恩给卡斯讲了，他们一共有六个人，艾伦提供资源，艾什专攻机械，盖瑟研究魔法，鲍比负责销赃，本尼擅长行动，迪恩是领导。  
他们发现教会雇佣了吸血鬼狼人巫师等等，为他们服务，作恶多端，不得不除去。  
他们还为那些失去家园的可怜人夺回安身之处。  
将教会搜刮走的民脂民膏，分给衣不蔽体的人。  
这些，卡斯迪奥都知道。当初是加百列告诉他，如果有一个戴通灵护身符的猎人来到镜湖，放他进来，尽量留住他，套他的话，因为他是个极其危险的祸乱分子。  
他承认，到后来，对迪恩的感情不再仅仅是听从哥哥的命令。和他走，更是他自己的选择。  
“你有一个很美丽的灵魂。”  
迪恩痛苦地闭起眼睛，“我不是，我没有。卡斯，我——”是个罪人。手上沾染了太多洗不净的鲜血。  
“我爱你，迪恩。我爱你的一切。”他想也没想就说出了口。  
“呃，我。”  
“没事，你不必说。”  
“谢谢你，卡斯。我这次走，就是要去处理这些事。我听说，教皇因为最近组织销声匿迹而起了疑心，我也不希望我的朋友因为我受到牵连。”  
“我明白。”  
迪恩好一会儿没有说话。他拍拍卡斯的腿，站起身。  
“我去打水吧，临走以前帮你洗个澡。”  
卡斯坐在床上，回想刚才两人说的话。  
这或许，是他们距离最近的一次了吧。迪恩从不是那种会倾诉衷肠的人，要想让他承认自己像正常人一样会受伤、会害怕，实在是太难了。  
不过他很欣慰，他能坦诚到这种地步，想必，也是掏了真心。  
只是他献上的对象，实在不配……  
他由着迪恩烧了几锅热水，然后坐进厕所的浴盆，翅膀留在外面，免得浸水，失去了油分。迪恩也脱光了，站在旁边，顺手冲了冲。  
不管进行了多少次，卡斯还是不适应被人照顾，让他感觉自己像个残废。但他不喜欢迪恩失落的样子。  
等他重新上了药，穿好衣服，萨姆也来了。他进来关好门，看着两人湿漉漉的头发，泛红的脸，露出浮夸僵硬的微笑，目光在卡斯颈上的吻痕上游移。  
“啊，你们刚刚在忙？”  
迪恩翻个白眼。“洗个热水澡而已。”  
“哈哈。当然了。”他放下手里的篮子，从里面拿出一瓶酒、一个蛋糕，“我带了酒和甜点。”  
“谢谢。”卡斯迪奥抖抖翅膀，闻到药粉腾起的味道，皱皱鼻子。  
“不客气。”他温柔地说。“迪恩要出去两天，你知道吧？”  
“我都跟他说了。”  
萨姆扬起眉，“你是说——”  
“全部。”  
“你真让我惊讶，迪恩。”萨姆满是骄傲之情。  
“还好吧。”他耸肩，不以为然。  
晚餐他们吃的是煎鱼和土豆泥，加上萨姆带来的蛋糕。卡斯谢绝了红酒，以尚未痊愈为理由。  
兄弟俩喝完了一瓶，看上去都毫无变化。但是卡斯知道，迪恩的笑容多了点，笑声高了点，肩膀也轻松了。萨姆说道兴起处，还会拍桌子。  
卡斯迪奥也笑，第一次觉得有人陪伴是那么幸福，又那么孤单。  
送走了萨姆，已经很晚了。于是留下满桌狼藉，直接上床安睡。  
迪恩躺下不一会儿打起了呼噜。卡斯迪奥伸出手去，握住他放在身侧的手，闭上眼睛，也睡着了。  
他好像做了一个梦，梦见他蹲在镜湖旁边，遍体鳞伤，羽毛散落一地，抱着膝盖，在黑暗中轻轻吸气。  
有人走过来，蹲在他旁边。  
他凑过去，额头抵着那人的肩。  
“对不起。”他听见那人说。  
他眼中好像掺了破碎的玻璃，磨花了蓝色的宝石。


	14. Chapter 14

“我回来了。”  
北方呼啸沙尘漫天的日子，迪恩推门进来，居然敞着外套，露出了上衣和洇湿的衬衫，还满头是汗。  
“怎么样？”卡斯迪奥立刻抬头看他。  
他摇摇头，脱下外套搭在椅子上，“又有两个人感染，上次出现症状的已经死了一个了。”  
卡斯皱眉，“这么严重。”  
“嗯。”迪恩走到厨房，从水罐里倒水，端起杯子两口喝完。“镇长已经派人调查了，但是毫无头绪。”  
迪恩前些天从艾坡村处理完事务回来，满脸愁云。卡斯以为是他那个组织的问题，结果迪恩说并不是，原来的同伴都表示理解，同意暂停“收割”活动，真正让他忧心的是村里出现的一种怪病。  
患病之人，先发低热，脖子肿痛，之后全身多处酸痛肿大，皮肤淤斑、出血，不出三天，膨胀的部位就迅速化脓、破溃，若是伤口上了药以后能痊愈，这人就算活了；若是就这么烂下去，肯定见不到第六天的太阳。  
迪恩因为留在村里照顾病人，多耽搁了两天，第五天下午才赶回罗翰国。见他没事，卡斯才放下悬着的心。他本来以为，迪恩回了村子，见了旧友，会改变主意，重操旧业……  
现在看来，是他太幼稚了。迪恩才不是那种人。他在罗翰国停留了两天，收集了珍贵的草药，又骑马赶回艾坡村，卡斯以为情况会有所好转，没想到这次带回来的依然是坏消息。除了艾坡村以外，周边的皮蓬镇、班贝克村也传来怪病的消息。于是迪恩发动原先的“劫富济贫小组”，成了“疾病控制小组”，利用原有的资源治病救人。不过最重要的是追查病因。  
“我们已经排除了巫术，因为所有患者都毫无共同点，有些人根本毫无交集，而且他们家里也没有诅咒袋或是符咒之类的东西；如果是巫师的复仇，这么大规模的法术肯定需要不止一个资深巫师合作布阵，而鲍比查遍了所有水平相当的巫师，也没有结果。而且，好像也不是任何一种已知的超自然生物导致的症状。”  
“这就更加棘手了。找不到病因，无法对症下药。”  
迪恩去厕所洗了把脸，解开衬衫领子，“对。所以我不敢耽搁，与其留在村里试药，不如回来找你帮忙。”  
卡斯迪奥很惊讶，“我？我怎么帮忙？”  
迪恩看着他，“我要向教皇求情，带你出国去看诊。”  
他的样子，似乎不是开玩笑的。  
“这可能吗？”卡斯迪奥有些迟疑。  
迪恩打开橱柜，查看里面的东西，“我今晚去找加百列。卡斯，”他转过头来瞪他，“为什么我留下了六天的意面，还剩下五天半的分量。这两天你都吃什么了？”  
卡斯迪奥窘迫地低下头，“我每顿都吃了。”  
“那还剩下这么多？”  
“吃得不多。”  
“唉，好吧。今天我们吃点别的。”他看看窗外，“天也不早了，我随便煮个汤，配面包吧。”  
卡斯迪奥连连点头。  
虽然迪恩说随便煮个汤，可其实一点也不随便。一道道看似普通的工序下来，一锅白水加些配料就凭空成了浓稠美味的浓汤。卡斯每次都觉得烹饪堪比魔法，还是他怎么学都学不会的那种。原先自己住在湖边，吃的都是生鱼，烤都懒得烤一下。迪恩不在家的几天，他都用番茄酱搭配白水煮面条，因为他实在是做不出更好吃的酱料。也不是说没有材料，萨姆每天都会给他送水果蔬菜来，他都是生吃的，感觉比水煮的强点，好在新鲜。当然了，他不敢告诉迪恩。  
卡斯迪奥在迪恩身边转圈，看他切菜，点火，烧水，趁他不注意偷偷拿起生胡萝卜块吃掉。趁着熬汤的功夫，迪恩手脚麻利地和面，用温水加速发酵，预热烤炉，分好面团放进去。好像等了很久很久，卡斯问了几次饭好了没，肚子一直咕咕叫，问得迪恩都要不耐烦了，喷香的面包和浓汤才终于上了桌。其实前前后后也不过半个多小时，但是卡斯迪奥感觉无比煎熬，好像几个月没吃过饱饭一样。  
有迪恩在身边真是太好啦。  
吃过饭以后，迪恩出门去找加百列了。卡斯迪奥坐在床上，屋里就留了床头柜上一盏莲花灯，发着温热的红光。那是迪恩施的咒语。卡斯点亮的灯都是幽幽的蓝光，原本不觉得什么，可是头几天，他一个人留在这屋子里，闪烁不定的蓝火照得整个屋子都冷冷清清的，醒着，只觉得心灰意懒；灭了灯，瞪着无边的黑暗，又仿佛躺在铜墙铁壁的牢笼里，逼仄得让他喘不过气。  
望着忽闪的暖光，他觉得久违的困意渐渐袭来，于是躺下了，心里还想着等迪恩回来再睡。  
这次爆发怪病的事，着实让人忧心。可教廷那方面居然毫无反应，也不知道是图个什么。或许是远方几块小辖地在教皇心里无足轻重吧。难不成真要再死几个人，等蔓延到罗翰国内才采取行动吗？  
他感觉床上一晃，睁开眼，才发现自己刚才睡着了。  
“怎么样？”他睡意朦胧地问道，喉咙很涩。  
“明天再说吧，很晚了。”冰凉的嘴唇吻了他。  
他揉揉眼睛。“不要，现在说吧。”这关系到他能不能走出这个小屋。  
迪恩脱下外套扔在椅子上，脱下衬衫，“我问了你哥，他说肯定没问题。”  
“真的吗？”他用手肘猛地撑起身子，瞪着他。  
“但是他说了不算。”  
“你真烦。”他丧气地躺回去。  
迪恩笑笑，“我们聊了聊。明天他去问问负责你这事儿的人。你也不是什么罪犯，老这么关着你也不合适啊。”  
“咳，光你这么说没用啊。”  
迪恩掀开被子钻进来，带进一股冷风。卡斯贴过去搂住他，用体温帮他暖和暖和。他枕在他肩膀上，听他稳定的心跳。  
“我以为自己永远也出不去了。”  
“怎么可能。”  
“真的。我真这么想。”  
“那我可得一直给你做饭啊。你是一窍不通，只知道偷吃我切好的原料。”  
“迪恩！”他责怪着拍打迪恩的腹肌，啪啪作响。  
迪恩笑起来，胸膛的震动直接传到卡斯耳朵里，痒痒的。“当然了。我一直盯着你这个捣蛋分子。”  
“好吧。这就有点尴尬了。”  
“你喜欢今晚的汤吗？我看你喝了一碗，又盛了一碗，虽然剩下一半吧。”  
“喜欢。怎么熬得那么好喝？”  
“哈哈，我聪明啊。你还没养好，吃的很重要。看你都身上还是那么瘦。就肚子鼓鼓的，”他随意地摸了摸卡斯的腰侧，“总觉得有什么不对劲……”  
卡斯立刻僵住了。  
“怎么了？还是不舒服吗？”迪恩扬手调亮了灯光。  
“没有。”  
他大叫一声：“我知道了！”吓得卡斯一愣一愣的。  
“你的翅膀没有了！”  
“嗯？”卡斯还没反应过来。  
“翅膀！你那对儿又毛又软的大翅膀！哪去了？”  
卡斯迪奥恍然大悟，“哦，我忘了告诉你，昨天下午我试了试，能收回去了。”他迟疑了一下，还是脱掉了上衣，转过身背对他，将衣服抱在身前，“所有的伤都好了。”  
“哇，卡斯，”他轻叹，抚摸着那两块印刻在皮肤里的翅膀花纹，“这，这太好了。你怎么没早点跟我说？这也能帮你快点解除软禁。”  
“我一时忘了，因为感觉没什么变化。”  
“也是，我一下也没看出来。”他亲了卡斯的脊背一下，搂着他躺下，“真棒，开心。睡觉，明天早起。”  
“好的，晚安。”  
“晚安宝贝。”  
红色的暖光熄灭了。  
卡斯迪奥闭上眼睛，还在忐忑。迪恩是不是发现了什么，自己还应不应该瞒着他——不应该，他心里有个声音悄悄说道。  
坦白是唯一的解决方法，隐瞒是没有用的。道理他都知道。  
明天再说吧。  
迪恩又去找了加百列一次，却因为他在开会没能见到，只能拜托他的秘书转告卡斯迪奥翅膀痊愈的消息。他不用去上工了，就陪着卡斯一起抄书，两人利用手头有限的资料研究如何医治这种怪病。  
他从艾伦那里带回不少应季的特产，还有半只野猪，于是看累了书，他就去研究怎么把野猪肉做得好吃，从早到晚都不闲着，晾肉干，熏腊肉，忙得不亦乐乎。  
卡斯看着他房前屋后地转，片刻不停，也不拦他，他需要忙些什么转移注意力。卡斯自己反倒没有迪恩那么焦虑，虽然命运多舛的是他，还像往常一样看书、抄写，把纸页整理了一遍又一遍，在露着半截肉的指甲上缠好纱布。  
等到第三天，肉都折腾完了，书也看了个遍，还是一点头绪也没有，迪恩有些泄气，趴在床上不愿动弹。  
卡斯逗他：“大厨不忙了吗？”  
“我好累。”  
“起来活动活动，坐了一天。”  
“不要。”他把脸埋在枕头里。  
卡斯也有些倦了，放下书走过去，坐在他旁边，给他按揉肩膀。  
迪恩满足地长长呻吟。“哦，卡斯你太棒了。啊，卡斯——对就是这里，对——”  
卡斯皱起眉，“怎么叫成这样，揉揉肩膀而已。”  
“嗯……还要……”他变本加厉地哼叫起来，还扭动屁股。  
卡斯迪奥听着都感觉脸上发烫。  
“呃，那这样行吗？”  
哪想到迪恩一阵爆笑，从床上坐起来，一把拉过他，“看你的表情！”  
“迪恩，你真烦。”卡斯顺势靠在他怀里，渐渐放松下来。  
迪恩捏起他的手指，看着已经污黑的纱布，松松垮垮地挂在指尖，轻轻地把布圈一个个扯掉，“卸了，晾一晾，先不要缠了。”  
“嗯。”卡斯闭着眼睛，感受傍晚微凉的微风从敞开的半扇窗户里吹进来。  
天还没完全黑下去，沙地留存的一点热度可怜兮兮地伏在地表。还好，冬天快要结束了。  
“出去以后，我保护你就很难了。”迪恩在他耳边说  
卡斯迪奥翻个白眼，“我也没让你保护。”  
“不是，”他很挫败地叹气，还想说些什么，却沉默了。  
“就算再有不速之客找上门来，我也能应付得了。我已经好了。”  
“嗯。”  
说什么就来什么。  
“有人在门口。”迪恩一翻身，从枕头下面抽出长刀逼近打开的窗户。他透过缝隙查看情况，用手示意卡斯迪奥躲进厕所。  
“卡斯迪奥在吗？”  
熟悉的女声。他本来弯着腰准备寻找掩护，可是听到呼唤以后就停住了动作，保持一手腾起蓝色火焰一手扶着桌子的姿势，愣在地上。  
“卡斯！你在干嘛？”迪恩压低了声音喊他。  
“是上次那个女人。”他说。迪恩立刻明白了。  
“我知道你在里面，还有迪恩·温彻斯特。请开门见见我吧，我没有恶意的。”  
“我怎么知道你有没有恶意！”迪恩恶狠狠地吼道。  
“我没有携带任何武器。”  
“你不是人类。”卡斯站在迪恩身后说道，后背紧贴着墙。  
“如果你们硬要不相信我的话，也没有办法。”  
卡斯迪奥越过迪恩宽厚的肩膀，瞥见那女人有一头红色长发，脑中灵光一闪，收了手中的冷焰，向门口走去。  
迪恩一把抓住他，“你要干什么？”  
他看着他，“相信我。”  
“我怎么相信你？上次我回来看见你虚脱的样子，你知道我有多害怕吗？”  
卡斯迪奥握住他的手，“这样耗下去也不是办法。而且我说过了，现在情况不同。”他推开迪恩的手，打开了门。  
“嗨，卡斯迪奥，我们终于见面了。”门外的女人个子中等，很年轻，开心地笑着。她穿了一条深色的裙子，披着厚呢斗篷，手里拿了一只朴素的布袋。  
“我不认识你。”  
“天都黑了，不请女士进去坐坐吗？”  
迪恩拎着长刀走过来，“你要干什么？”  
红发女人眨眨眼。卡斯迪奥明显感觉到迪恩一愣。  
“我知道你们的遭遇。我也是天鹅。我叫安娜。”  
卡斯迪奥警觉地后退一步，一手护住腹部，另一手暗自凝聚力量。  
安娜瞥了他一眼，不动声色地看向迪恩。“我来是想帮助你们的。”  
迪恩站在原地一动不动。  
卡斯迪奥叹气，“把刀放下吧。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说把刀放下，请安娜进来。”  
迪恩不情愿地将弯刀拍在桌上，让开了路。安娜对他微笑行礼，大方地走了进来。  
卡斯迪奥关上门，看着安娜坐在桌边自在的样子，心里很是堵得慌。“你能怎么帮我？”  
“你知道罗翰国是教皇国对吧？”  
“当然。”  
“神职人员在朝廷拥有至高无上的地位，而这一切都是建立在道德约束和经典解释权两者之上的。”  
“是。”  
安娜敛去笑容，半侧脸掩藏在阴影中，“你就没有过怀疑吗？欲望侵蚀不堪一击的自制力，鲜有人知的古老语言被极少数人随意阐释——现在的圣殿，已经摇摇欲坠了。”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“就从你的遭遇来看，明明是别人先来挑衅，威胁你，你迫不得已才出手伤人，当然他死了是他倒霉，可所有人类处于愤怒和恐惧，就要把你立刻处死。”  
“可是教皇他，还是下了赦令。”  
“把一个最无害的嫌疑犯关起来严加看管，放任其余数不清的渣滓继续为非作歹？他老人家还真是慈悲啊。”  
“为了安抚人心，这也是不得已。何况我，的确是害了人。我不想再说这件事了。”卡斯迪奥被她步步紧逼，脑子里越来越乱，呼吸有些困难。  
“你现在申请假释，一定会成功。”  
迪恩突然开口，他刚才一直站在卡斯斜前方，瞪着安娜，“你怎么知道？”  
“大陆北方的疫情严重程度超出你们的想象，现在需要派人去解决，啧，”她轻蔑地摇摇头，“本来他们打算随便派个人过去糊弄一下，但是谁都不敢前去送死，你正好撞在枪口上。卡斯迪奥，你确定要去吗？”她意味深长地看了看他护在身前的手，又和他对视。  
“你也说了，如果我不去，没人会去的。”  
“我希望你出来以后，还能和我保持联系。”她从手中的布兜里拿出一块精致的圆形化妆镜，放在桌上。  
卡斯迪奥看着黄铜外壳表面华丽繁复的花纹，不置可否。  
安娜优雅地站起身，对迪恩说：“我就不多加打扰了。能不能请你出来一下，我有两句话想单独对你说。”  
卡斯迪奥紧张地盯着迪恩的反应。他看了看卡斯，短促地点点头。  
安娜经过卡斯迪奥面前的时候，他听到她的声音：“放心，我会保守你的秘密。”却没看见她嘴唇的动作。  
他瞪大了眼睛。安娜温婉一笑，打开门出去了。  
迪恩安慰卡斯，摸摸他的脖子，“我马上就回来，”然后快步跟了上去。  
门在卡斯迪奥面前关上。屋子里恢复了寂静，比之前还要昏暗了。他抬手点亮了莲花台灯，缓缓走向只有灰烬的壁炉。  
该想想晚饭吃什么了。

*

迪恩跟着安娜一直向前走，快走进沙漠里了。  
“嘿，小姐，你到底要去哪？”  
“去足够远的地方。卡斯迪奥能读心，你忘了吗。还是他没告诉你？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为我也能。”  
迪恩暗自咒骂。混蛋天鹅。  
安娜终于停了下来，突然转身，迪恩一个猝不及防，和她面对面贴在了一起。他刚要后退，就被她一把搂住腰，力量大到他居然都无法轻易挣脱。  
“无法抵挡我的魅力吗？”迪恩得意地笑笑，暗自摸向大腿旁侧绑着的匕首。  
“不用摸了，被我卸掉了。”  
迪恩再也没心情和她周旋，拉下脸来。  
“迪恩，”安娜的声音温柔又纤细，她身上淡淡的蔷薇香味像轻纱一般笼罩在迪恩鼻尖，“我懂你。”  
“什么？”  
“卡斯迪奥不会明白的。他独自在森林里生活了那么多年，不谙世事。他不知道你受过多少苦，”白嫩的手拢住他的颈侧，缓缓下滑，按在他剧烈起伏的胸口，“他不知道你这里，有多少无法消解的仇恨。”  
迪恩面色阴沉，“这和你无关。”  
“我知道，”安娜温柔地笑笑，“可是我关注了你这么久，十分钦佩你的为人。”  
“多谢关注，可惜我受用不起。”  
“只有我懂你，迪恩。”安娜白皙柔嫩的面庞，慢慢地接近。  
迪恩目光追随着她微张的粉唇，没有躲开。  
“不像卡斯迪奥，只会阻止你前进。”  
他已经能够感觉热乎乎的鼻息扫过自己的嘴角。  
“停下，安娜。”他扶着她的肩膀，将她轻轻推开。  
安娜愣了片刻，然后低下头，略带羞涩地将头发挽到耳后，刚才咄咄逼人的战士又化作了少女。  
“也好。”  
迪恩敛去笑容，但是目光满含温柔，“你说得对，卡斯想法是有些简单，但是他能包容我的一切，他是我遇到过，最好的人。好吧，”他抿嘴，“最好的生物。”  
安娜拍拍他的胸口，莞尔一笑，“当然。你配得上他。”转身扬长而去，消失在夜色之中。  
“怎么一个个都来去无踪。”  
果然，第二天就有一个皮肤黝黑的壮汉到小屋来，拿出比胳膊还长的羊皮纸。  
“——使用任何非医疗魔法，立即抓捕，加重刑罚——”  
“可不可以不念了？”迪恩听到耳朵冒烟，“”  
官员冷漠地笑笑，“不想接受可以，我收回便是。”说罢又开始自顾自地念了起来。  
猎人翻个白眼。卡斯迪奥站在他身边，偷偷拉住他的手。  
过了很久，官员才停下来，把羊皮纸放在桌上，从衣兜里掏出一个小银盒，打开盖子，里面是墨黑色的膏体，散发着腐臭的味道。  
“罪犯过来，按指印。”  
卡斯迪奥默默地走过去，伸出拇指，沾了黑膏，准备按向羊皮纸的末端。两相接触的一刹那，纸面泛起火红色，烫得卡斯倒吸口冷气，下意识地要甩开手，被官员及时按住，整个大拇指在纸上上下左右来回地按了个结实。卡斯迪奥疼得要眼中积了眼泪，模模糊糊地看见有一股细细的烟腾起来。  
“好了。”  
他刚要松口气，官员又从怀里拿出一张较小的羊皮纸，大概有之前那张三分之一大小，指着最下面的角落，“这里。”  
卡斯迪奥看看血肉模糊的右手拇指，换了左手去按这一张。他都能听见肉被灼烧时吱吱作响的声音。  
官员将长长的羊皮纸卷起来收进口袋，眯起眼睛看看他，“希望你好自为之。”  
迪恩冲过去捧起卡斯迪奥的双手，仔细查看，“你没事吧？”  
卡斯迪奥目送官员离开，也低下头看着正在逐渐愈合的手指，“没事，”他对迪恩笑笑。  
“我们可以走了。”


	15. Chapter 15

他们凌晨时分就出发了，一人背了一个简单的包裹，在空无一人的街道里匆匆穿行。  
天还是黑的，冷冷的月牙为他们照亮黄色的土路。  
卡斯迪奥的鼻子被冻得通红，他有些后悔没戴个围巾出来了，无济于事地扯了扯连在熊皮披风上的帽子，心在嗓子眼怦怦直跳。他在屋子里困了太久，已经不习惯外面的世界，寒冷和紧张让他全身发抖，心神不宁。他无比怀念过去不需要衣物保暖的日子，四季更迭对他来说只是景色和食物的变换，与温度无关。  
仿佛是觉察了他的不适，迪恩放慢脚步等了等他，扭头见他缩在一团皮毛里迈不动步子，一把捉住他的手，拉着他往前走。迪恩用的力气有些大，卡斯迪奥踉跄一下才跟上。  
他知道迪恩是担心走得太慢被无关的人看到，那样的话肯定会惹上麻烦。他们此次“出差”是完全保密的，一是因为卡斯迪奥身份敏感，二是因为北方瘟疫蔓延的消息不能传开。迪恩在国内活动，有不少平民都认识他，知道他住在教皇圣殿旁边的“房子”里，也知道那间房子里还住着什么不一般的人。若是平民看见迪恩带了一个形迹可疑的人出来，免不了又是一阵风言风语。  
再转弯一次，就走到罗翰国的城门了。卡斯迪奥抬起头，高大的城墙似乎近在咫尺。帽子周围一圈毛发阻碍了他的视线，他抬起没有被握住的手想要调整一下帽子，却一下被靠过来的迪恩挡住了，眼前全是他的后脑勺。  
他扶住迪恩的肩膀，刚想问怎么了，就看见一个醉汉从小巷里跌出来，手里握着一个破掉的酒瓶，身上的单衣满是污秽。他为自己的迟钝感到羞愧，沉浸在自己的思绪中，没有及时觉察陌生人的到来。  
“你，”醉汉垂着头靠在墙上，身子依然在阴影里，只有抬起的手映上了惨白的月光。  
卡斯迪奥感觉迪恩摸向腰间的刀鞘，赶忙按住他的手腕，让他不要轻举妄动。  
“是那个，铁匠？欠了我钱，好多钱……”醉汉说的话含混不清，颠三倒四，却并不可笑，只让人毛骨悚然。  
迪恩重新拉住卡斯的手，准备快步走开，却不想醉汉一下子摔在他俩面前，酒瓶碎了一地，脸磕得血肉模糊，嘴里还在叫嚷着讨债。  
卡斯迪奥从兜里掏出钱袋，弯腰放在醉汉身侧。他站起身，发现迪恩的表情在月光下看不清，但是他叹出的白雾清晰可辨。他一扬手，就把卡斯迪奥裹了个严实。卡斯迪奥低下头看着那双手干脆利落地给他系上胸前的绳子，抿了抿嘴。  
“快走。”迪恩握紧了他的手，另一只手按在腰间的刀柄上，准备随时抽出腰间的弯刀。  
还好之后平安地到达了城门，没有再节外生枝。  
距离侧门还有几十英尺，远远就望见了萨姆高大的身影，他旁边站着一个守门的卫兵。  
迪恩从萨姆手里接过英帕拉的缰绳，爱怜地摸摸宝贝的脖子。黑马甩甩鬃毛，亲昵地蹭着主人的手。  
萨姆皱眉，“你不系好扣子是打算半路上就冻死吗？”说着就走上前，强迫迪恩扣上最上面的领子，那动作和之前迪恩强迫卡斯穿衣一模一样。卡斯迪奥不禁微笑，总有人能让迪恩听进去话。  
“好啦，老妈子。”迪恩翻个白眼，走到英帕拉身边，调整骑具。  
萨姆给卡斯也准备了一匹马，在高大威猛的英帕拉身边，显得十分小巧，白色的皮毛上分布着一些深色的斑点，像是落在牛奶中的巧克力碎屑。  
卡斯瞥了一眼贴在黑马耳边说话的迪恩，故作不经意地把萨姆拉到一边，低声询问：“我要的你找到了吗？”  
萨姆对他询问的语气嗤之以鼻，交给他一个黑色的布包。  
“黑天鹅细羽编织的封面还能有几个？”  
卡斯打开布包，看了看里面的东西，烫银的书脊在月光下幽幽发亮。  
“那就是了。谢谢你。”  
“不用谢，卡斯。照顾好自己。还有，看着点迪恩。”  
“嘿，怎么说话呢？”迪恩凑过来，瞥了一眼卡斯正往背包里装的包裹，没说什么，搂住了他的腰。  
“你，保护好卡斯。”卡斯迪奥有些惊讶，萨姆居然会说出这种维护他的话。因为在他印象中，萨姆一直努力和他保持感情上的疏远，既不主动示好，但是看在迪恩的面子上，也不会对他冷着脸。  
迪恩咧嘴一笑，“知道了，贱人。”  
“混蛋。管好自己的手，别惹事。”  
迪恩拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“我们很快就会回来。”  
萨姆笑笑，这表情让他年轻了不少，和应有的年龄相符了。  
“那就回头见。”  
“回头见。”  
卫兵为他们打开了门，两人牵着马，穿过城门。  
随着木门在身后缓缓关闭，卡斯迪奥才发现自己平静下来了，之前一直悬着的心落了地。  
“卡斯，”迪恩轻声唤他。  
“嗯？”他闭着眼睛，深呼吸。  
“我现在特别想吻你。”  
他睁开眼，转头和他对视，不由得笑了。  
“那就来啊。”  
迪恩一手牵着缰绳，一手捧住他的脸吻了下去，然后响亮地嘬一口，才把他放开。他一本正经地理了理头发，翻身上马，“走，美人，咱们爽去！”说罢一夹马腹冲了出去。  
卡斯笑意吟吟地看着他，知道美人这个称呼自己是争不过的，摇摇头，稳稳地骑上“巧克力奶”，驱使坐骑小跑起来，不一会儿就追上了。  
他们选择了比较偏僻的道路，为了避人耳目，沿着内河岸边一路北上。但是出于安全和方便落脚的原因，也没有选择穿行荒野。  
阳光一点一点地照亮了前方的道路，驱散了寒冷潮湿的气息，卡斯迪奥发现自己不再缩着脖子，也挺直了背。夜晚的河滩和白天的河滩不是一个世界，只能听到奔流的水声却看不清困住马蹄的软泥，就算他有着天鹅的敏锐洞察力，心里也在打鼓。  
他希望教皇收到了他的信息，不要再派人监视他。之前碰到的那个“醉汉”，尽管他掩饰得很好，但卡斯迪奥还是立即认出了他体内魔法循环的方式，那是教廷卫队特有的。他为了息事宁人，在钱袋上留下一丝自己的荣光，让教皇放心，随时可以追踪他。从出发到现在，他们也走了十几里的路，暂时没发觉身后有尾巴，卡斯迪奥将这当作小小的胜利。  
骑着马晒着太阳，卡斯迪奥觉得还有点热了，摘掉了披风上的帽子，抓抓出了汗的头皮。他想起这件熊皮披风的来历，暗自微笑。迪恩有天回来特别兴奋地跟他说，老板收了一张特别棒的熊皮，但是只换不卖，他一定要给卡斯迪奥拿到，这样就算不出门，在屋子里裹着也很实用。他拎着猎枪和干粮，钻进树林十几天，打到三条白鼬，都是一枪爆头，身上的皮毛完好无缺，成功地换到了熊皮，给卡斯迪奥做了披风。  
“笑什么呢？”  
卡斯迪奥转过头，看着迪恩身上一圈黄色的光晕，尤其是被风吹乱的栗色短发，在晨曦中显得很柔软。  
“笑你一头乱发。”  
“啧，如果照了镜子，就没脸说我了。”  
卡斯迪奥依然盯着他，很想伸手给他整理一下。思绪随意飘散，让他想起一件以前的旧事：“你还记得当初我们住在森林旁边的时候，我到处找你，最后发现你站在河里，给英帕拉刷洗毛发。”  
“啊，那一次啊。然后你就靠过来，让我也给你整理翅膀。美好的记忆，嗯？”他眨了个飞眼。  
“我知道你那次是去了皮蓬镇，找你的同伴制定行动计划。你瞒着我，一大早就走了。”  
迪恩干笑两声，“这你也记得，我都不记得了。”  
“我当时走近你俩，看出英帕拉腿上残留的红色泥点，那是南方特有的泥土，推算一下时间和路程，差不多就知道你去干什么了。”  
“你没有直接问问英帕拉吗？”  
“我问了，她要不是真没听懂，就是不爱理我。你以为我以前没试过吗？她虽然是马，思维的强度不比人类，但依然是有智慧的生物，不是我想怎么样就怎么样的。”  
迪恩假装打了个寒颤，“嘿，卡斯，如果不知道你爱我，我肯定会逃得远远的。”  
他们白天赶路，中午吃干粮，天黑到不能再黑了就找个旅店歇息，第二天一大早就再次出发。迪恩一个人和英帕拉，最快两天以内就能赶到艾坡村，这次和卡斯迪奥一起，照顾他骑术不精，马的资质也一般，拖拖拉拉到第四天傍晚才望见村里升起的炊烟。  
更要紧的是，卡斯迪奥的状况不允许他们拼命赶路。第一天的时候，他说太热，脱了披风骑马，结果当天晚上就头疼发热，饭也没吃几口。迪恩以为他们要在路上耽搁几天了，可第二天早上卡斯迪奥比他起得还早。不过好景不长，到了晚上卡斯迪奥又发起了低烧，窝在旅馆窄小的单人床上昏睡不醒。迪恩向旅馆老板专门要了驱寒肉汤，看着他喝了半碗。  
“我不喝了。”卡斯迪奥把碗塞进迪恩手里，向下滑进被子，闭上眼睛。  
迪恩把碗放在门边的小桌子上，返回来，给他压上了熊皮披风，又把自己的外套搭在最上面，“你现在这么怕冷，就要多加小心。”  
他用被子蒙住脸，闷闷地说：“啰嗦。”  
“不说你，你怎么样，你自己最清楚。”  
他感到迪恩拍了拍他，然后听到另一张单人床吱扭作响。灯熄灭了，屋子被黑暗笼罩。他依然没有把头从被子里拿出来，直到有些喘不过气，才掀开被子，顿时就觉得脸都冻僵了。  
他当然清楚自己怎么样了，可是他也无能为力。在罗翰国软禁的时候，迪恩总把炉火烧得很旺，弄得他还以为自己和以前一样，光着身子就足够过冬，结果一出门就被冻傻了。逐渐适应了冷空气，他就放松了警惕，现在落得反复发烧的下场。这样发展下去，不知道什么时候是个头。  
“二号”实在夺走了他太多的精力，现有的荣光不能完全为他所用，做什么都觉得束手束脚。他只能量力而为，别搞垮了自己，也扼杀了卵。现在他还不知道北方村落的疫情到底如何，也不知道怎么遏制，更不确定能不能治得好。若是他去了却治不好，迪恩大概会很失望吧……  
越往北走海拔越高，路也都成了上坡，走起来很是颠簸。卡斯迪奥以为自己能够撑住，但他还是高估了自己。连续三天都在骑马，他的屁股和大腿内侧都已经磨麻了，腰、脖子这种只有一根脊椎支撑的部位，周围的肌肉已经紧绷到快要撕裂了。  
卡斯迪奥偷偷瞥了迪恩一眼，发现他完全没事人一样，暗自有些嫉妒。他一只手偷偷在斗篷下面捏住酸痛的腰，咬牙坚持，希望能快点到达目的地。  
“卡斯，你看，那边的书上的鸟窝，你觉得是什么鸟？”  
卡斯迪奥顺着迪恩的手扭头看过去，只觉得眼前发黑，耳边一片寂静，胯下的马背也在左右摇晃。他想，大概是抬头猛了，必须快点稳住自己，别让迪恩看出来。  
可是他恢复听力以后就听见迪恩在叫他：“醒醒，卡斯？没事的……”还听见某人急促的喘息声。  
“迪恩，那个鸟——”他以为自己还端正地坐在马背上，但黑雾消散之后才发现眼前不是他以为的树冠，而是迪恩担忧的脸。他正歪在迪恩身上，只剩下转动眼珠的力气，看到英帕拉和可可——巧克力加奶就是可可——静静地并肩站立，让迪恩能支撑着他，他在心里夸了夸两匹有灵性的马。英帕拉动了动耳朵，好像在说不用谢。  
“卡斯，你能听见我说话吗？”  
卡斯迪奥意识到急促的喘息声是来自于他，“能，我没事，刚才没坐稳，嘶——”因为扭着身子，牵扯到了本来就剧痛的腰肌，他整张脸都皱在了一起。  
“妈的，卡斯，你怎么了？还头疼吗？”  
迪恩温柔的问话一下子戳中了卡斯迪奥的软肋，他再也装不下去了：“我要下去，我不要骑马，我的腰和脖子肩膀都很疼，我已经感觉不到下半身了，迪恩，要是我能直接飞过去的话就不用受这么多罪了。”  
“再坚持一下，就一下。”  
卡斯迪奥点点头，紧闭双眼，攥紧了马鞍，浑身紧绷。迪恩翻身下马，从另一边接着他，扶他到荒芜的草地上坐下，侧躺在迪恩的腿上。  
“我早上才跟你说过，如果不舒服，就要告诉我。”他能听出来迪恩很生气，但是他也憋了一肚子的火，身上又难受，张嘴就要骂他。可是迪恩正在为他按摩，实在是很舒服，他又消了气。  
“别说什么不去的话，我说要去，要帮忙，就一定会去。只是签的那个协议实在荒唐，一丝魔法都不许动用，翅膀也被禁止了。那我和残废没什么两样。”他闷声抱怨。  
“你缓一缓，一会儿和我一起骑英帕拉，你侧着坐我前面，累了就换一边，大概好得多。”  
“也只能这样了……继续揉，不要停。”  
猎人就这样搂着他可怜的天鹅坐在光秃秃的土包上，手上来回地帮他按摩。迪恩抬头看看树尖上的鸟窝，在夕阳的照耀下成了橘红色的小草团，还是很想知道那是什么鸟，只是不敢再问，怕他又晕过去。  
在他们不远处，英帕拉和可可低着头，在地上拔些干草吃，肩膀和脖子若有若无地厮磨在一起，柔顺的尾巴轻轻摆动。

*

卡斯迪奥和迪恩把马拴在了旅店门口的桩子上。  
“发热之人禁止入内。”卡斯迪奥轻声念出门上的告示，犹豫地站住了。迪恩翻个白眼，“你是着凉而已，肯定不是瘟疫。”说罢拉着他走进路边屋，两人低调地坐在角落。  
屋子里不像以前那么热闹，这是可以预料到的，毕竟闹了这么大的乱子，大家都不爱出来走动。现在正是晚上喝酒取乐的时候，可是五张桌子只有两张坐了人，还都是过路的，吧台都是空的。卡斯迪奥看见乔百无聊赖地走过来，手里拿着笔和本，看都不看他们一眼。  
“要吃什么？”  
“牛肉汉堡有吗？”迪恩带着笑意低声问道。  
乔抬起头，惊讶又欣喜。  
“你回来了？你还带回来了卡斯迪奥？”她迟疑地看着卡斯，“你，还好吗？”  
卡斯迪奥冲她点点头，“我好多了，谢谢你。当初谢谢你们照顾迪恩了。”  
“不，没什么。你们等一下，我去找我妈妈，她一直很担心你们。”卡斯迪奥看着她跑进厨房，又急匆匆地出来，神情紧张。  
“她不在，大概是又去帮别人照顾病人了。你们，你们先吃点东西吧，然后早点休息。要吃点什么？”她露出疲惫的微笑，提笔准备记录。  
“不用了乔，现在还剩下什么你给我们热热就行了，不用特意去做。吃完以后，我们去找你妈妈。”迪恩说道。  
“好。这就来。”  
趁着他们吃饭，乔讲了讲村子的现状。村里原本十六户，每户少则一人，多则六七人，搬走了将近一半，剩下的九户有几个是光棍一条，了无牵挂的男人，其余几户也都是家里有病人不方便离开，才暂时留在了村子里，只有艾伦和乔坚持守在旅店。  
她为迪恩和卡斯迪奥指了路，说她妈妈艾伦最有可能在木匠家。木匠今年四十多岁了，家里有四个孩子和一个妻子。自从他染病以来，一家人失去了主要经济来源，过得尤其艰难，艾伦一直努力救济他们。  
他们俩按照乔的指引，在村子里穿行。卡斯迪奥看到大部分的窗户都是黑漆漆的，房子已经被抛弃了。他想起之前望见的炊烟，大概也只有来自路边屋这一处的吧。  
迪恩敲了敲木匠家的门，一个妇女开了门，脸上用白布遮住口鼻，也懒得问他们是谁，就回到屋里，拿出两条白布给他们，又消失在门里了。他们对视一下，接过来戴上，不知要不要直接进去，就听见艾伦的声音“他们一定是来找我的”，索性不请自入。  
屋子里很冷，几乎和外面一样冷。这里靠近内河，潮湿的冷气无情地侵蚀着人的骨头，卡斯迪奥摸了一下木桌，几乎要滴出水来。他仔细嗅了嗅屋内的气息，隔着白布也能觉察人肉溃烂流脓的味道。  
卡斯迪奥观察着堪称凄凉的家具摆设，注意到一个十几岁的少年正冷漠地盯着他，坐在火焰微弱的炉子旁边，搂着三个弟弟妹妹，一起披着一条肮脏的薄被单。他解下身上的披风，缓慢地走过去，不想吓到他们，在少年的注视下，将披风盖在最小的孩子腿上，然后起身后退。  
少年等了一会儿，见他没有别的动作，就捡起厚厚的熊皮，将自己和弟妹一起裹住。小孩的脸上立刻露出了微笑，放松了许多。  
迪恩从病人的床边走回来，看他呆愣的样子，有些奇怪，但是没多问，“艾伦说木匠已经不行了。你过来看看。”  
他弯下腰，想要借着烛光观察病人的情况，但一根蜡烛实在是不够用，只好念个咒语，幻化出十几团冰蓝色的冷焰飘在空中。  
艾伦说的没错，木匠的确是已经必死无疑。他将病人喉咙上被脓血浸透的纱布揭开，溃烂的伤口露出了白森森的骨头，相同的病征遍布全身，最严重的是在腋下、腹股沟以及手肘内侧。检查完毕，他对艾伦点头示意。她安慰了一番木匠的妻子，让她为了孩子坚强起来，和迪恩、卡斯迪奥一起走出木匠家里。  
迪恩扯下脸上的白布，深吸一口清新爽利的空气，驱赶肺里浑浊的气息。三个人一边往路边屋走，一边讨论着病情。迪恩说过这个怪病会在一周之内害死人，可是在艾伦的照料下，从他有症状开始已经过去半个月了。  
卡斯迪奥问艾伦，使用了什么方法来治疗木匠。她说了一大串草药的名字，“能用的我都用过了，甚至还加了一点点，你知道，”她咬住嘴唇，“黑魔法。所以我也不知道到底是什么起了作用。”  
卡斯迪奥摇头，“可以肯定的是，黑魔法不会是缓解症状的原因。我认为幽灵菇可能起了效果，你说你在药粉里加了两株幽灵菇的伞帽部分，我见过一个类似治愈破溃的药方。”  
“现在村里还有四个生病的人，明天我们可以全都查看一遍。每个人用了什么药我这里都有记录，我一会儿交给你当做参考。”“谢谢，艾伦。”  
迪恩静静地听着他们俩讨论配药的事，注意到卡斯迪奥不住摩挲胳膊，觉得有些不对劲，想了一下才发现，“你的披风呢？”说着就脱下外套给他穿上。  
“我给那几个孩子了。”卡斯迪奥低头系着大衣的扣子。  
艾伦说：“回去以后我再给你找件大衣穿，迪恩，你这样也不行。”  
回了旅店，艾伦安排他们住了楼上的房间。巧的是，和他们上一次住的是同一间。时过境迁，不由得有几分感慨。不过两人都实在是太累了，很快就沉沉睡去，没时间想太多。  
第二天早上吃饭时，迪恩歪头看她，“有一件事，我发现咱们旅馆的后院里，有几只木箱子，印着洛基的徽章，是怎么回事？”  
“哦，现在只有他的商队才肯送货过来了。”艾伦无奈地摇头。  
“那，唉，他这个家伙很不好打交道啊，你必须得多加小心。”  
艾伦反过来问他：“我能怎么办？他包揽了东南大陆一半以上的贸易往来，每一笔生意几乎都会通过他的手，我要避免起来实在是太不容易了。而且他在教庭还占有一席之地，谁能惹得起他？”  
迪恩若有所思地点点头，“那好，既然你这么说……”  
卡斯迪奥对艾伦说：“我想，看诊过后去森林里采些药。”  
艾伦有些迟疑，放下了手里的叉子，“森林里有些动物，似乎也感染了这种病。有人说见到发狂的动物从森林里跑出来，我也的确在河边见过野兔、野猪溃烂的尸体。”  
“这么看来，不只人类会感染这种瘟疫啊。”  
“我倒不是担心森林里的动物，我担心不过来，我主要是怕发狂的动物会伤害你。”  
“我会和卡斯迪奥一起去。放心吧，艾伦。”  
怕什么偏偏就来什么。  
迪恩瘫在地上大口喘着粗气，用余光瞟着被甩到远处的长刀，看着两眼通红的棕熊步步逼近。卡斯迪奥趴在草丛里昏迷不醒。  
棕熊身上的弹孔还在不住冒血，混着一处处破溃的脓水，在污浊黯淡的毛皮上汇成一道一道的暗流。迪恩已经能够闻到它身上和嘴里散发的恶臭，头脑却格外冷静。他一点一点地向后挪，试图接近长刀，却还是太晚了。棕熊一掌踩在他的胸口，锋利粗大的牙齿划开他脸上的皮肉。  
震惊和缺氧让他整个人都飘在云端，眼前是一片模糊的幻影。他知道棕熊在啃咬他的肩膀，但是他觉不出疼痛。又是几掌重击，迪恩翻翻眼睛，陷入黑暗。  
他再次醒来的时候，睁开眼，身上没了黑熊，只有轻抚他脸颊的卡斯迪奥。  
“天堂真美好啊……老天有眼，还知道给我卡斯。不过，”他眯起眼睛，“我要裸体的卡斯给我吹箫，快满足我的愿望。”  
“迪恩，你清醒一点，”天堂里的卡斯迪奥重重地打了他一个耳光，“好点没有？”  
“我肏！这不是天堂！我还没死？！”迪恩一个激灵，撑着身子坐起来，看见躺在旁边死去的棕熊。  
卡斯迪奥笑了笑，搓了搓右手腕部，戴着红色藤蔓的地方，“当然了。还疼吗？你的肩膀。”  
迪恩试探着动了动，“没什么大碍。让我看看你，转过去。”  
他听话地转过身，背对着迪恩。他背后的衣服已经完全被抓烂了，露出狰狞的伤口，不过好在愈合迅速；一双翅膀已经化作了文身，只是有些泛红，像刚刚形成烙印一样。  
他们正在森林边缘采药的时候，发狂的棕熊突然从深处冲出来，杀得两人猝不及防。迪恩用猎枪打中了几枪，然而棕熊扑到面前以后，枪就完全没了用处，索性丢到一边抽出长刀。卡斯迪奥情急之下化出翅膀，展开硬羽抵挡棕熊的攻击，可他右手腾起一股黑烟，转眼天鹅就瘫在了地上。  
迪恩一时间不知道发生了什么，只能尽量把棕熊往远离卡斯的方向引，慌乱间大概还是踩到了卡斯，才让他背部受伤。他又检查了一下他的手腕，看到一圈红肿发紫的灼伤，抬眼看他，“是那个法力束缚搞的鬼吗？”  
“还好吧。”  
“妈的这是要逼死你吗？后来这熊是你杀死的？”  
“不，”卡斯迪奥摇摇头，“我醒来的时候，他就已经趴在你身上死去了。我检查了一下，熊是感染了瘟疫。”  
迪恩一下子躺在地上，松了口气，“太险了太险了差点就没命了。我在伍德森林旁边住了这么多年，都没这么害怕过。这熊太邪门了。”  
他们收拾了一下散落的草药，狼狈地回了旅店。艾伦见他们这个样子，很是心疼，给他们烧水清洗，又用美食安慰，还赶他们上楼，“别管那些药了，赶紧去休息。有什么事明早再说。”  
迪恩这一宿睡得很不安生，断断续续地时常惊醒，睡着的时候也是噩梦纠缠，不是棕熊吞吃了卡斯就是棕熊碾碎了卡斯。  
他眼睁睁地面对棕熊肆意撕扯卡斯翅膀的惨状，听见卡斯声音微弱地叫他：“迪恩……”他想要回应，却发不出声音。  
“迪恩。”  
他睁眼，想要开口说话，喉咙却肿痛无比。  
卡斯迪奥脸色发青，紧紧皱眉，“你发烧了。”  
迪恩想笑笑，安慰他一下，却笑不出来，只能艰难地吐出几个字：“你还穿着衣服，这一定不是天堂。”


	16. Chapter 16

卡斯迪奥根据手头的药材，写了几个药方，交给艾伦。因为害怕迪恩病情加重，就带着他很快离开了，到村子南边十几里的地方落脚。所幸迪恩并没有继续发烧，到了下午就恢复了正常体温。  
一切都是虚惊一场。  
“你看嘛，我跟你说没事，你非得拉我走。现在连病因都没查清楚，我们还得回去。”迪恩用手肘撑着旅馆油腻的桌子，有些无奈。  
卡斯迪奥面露难色，他不想让迪恩再回到那个凄风苦雨的村子，“我觉得资料已经够了，只要多加分析就一定能有所突破。我们在这儿多待几天吧，距离艾坡村也就半天的路程，但是条件要好很多。”  
迪恩说：“我不放心艾伦和乔，现在可以说只有她们两个支撑了整个村子。”  
“村长呢？”  
“村长就是福斯特先生，你看过他的坟墓了。”  
卡斯迪奥点点头。村子南面的山丘下，是村子的公墓，现在多了不少新坟。有些匆忙埋葬的，只在土包前放了个正三角形的木头架子做标记；那是教皇规定的宗教标志，代表稳定和归一。  
“你再给我一天时间，让我把所有病历都看完，要是还无头绪的话就返回村里。可以吗？”  
迪恩皱眉，“卡斯，患病的至少有十几个人，一个多月的病历，就算每周三篇，那也是一百多篇，你怎么一天看完？”  
卡斯迪奥已经从背包里掏出那几个本子，摆在桌上翻开了，一边低头看一边说：“我现在就开始看。”  
“卡斯，你别这样。”  
“你别管了。去把昨天换的衣服洗了。”  
迪恩又看了他一眼，没说什么，拿起背包准备出门，“晚上想吃点什么？”  
卡斯迪奥目光没有离开本子，“听你的。”  
晚上的时候，迪恩给他端了晚饭来，他们简单吃过以后，就继续研究了。   
时间越来越晚，迪恩的身子越来越歪，倒向卡斯迪奥这边，碰到了他正在写字的胳膊。卡斯迪奥抬起羽毛笔，用手去推迪恩的死沉的脑袋，“去睡觉。”  
迪恩顺势趴在桌上，闷闷不乐：“我实在太困了，我也不知道都干了什么居然这么累。”  
“我来提醒你一下，昨天你和一只棕熊搏斗，肩膀被咬断，失血量几乎致命，半夜开始发烧，今天中午才好转——怎么样，想起来了吗？”  
“好吧，好吧。”迪恩站起身，“你再看一会儿就来睡觉啊。”  
“嗯好。”  
虽然卡斯迪奥肯定是敷衍他，不过迪恩实在顾不了那么多了。他踉跄着扑在床上，立刻昏沉睡去。他在冷焰的照射下时梦时醒，迷糊中看见卡斯迪奥依然伏案写作。他含糊地说了一句早点睡，卡斯好像回应了他，又可能是他的幻觉，他也没来得及继续催促，就又不省人事了。  
晨曦照上眼睑，迪恩终于完全清醒，从床上翻身坐起，身上松快了许多。卡斯迪奥却没在他旁边，甚至那边床单的褶皱还和原来一样。他扫视全屋，果不其然，卡斯迪奥还在桌边坐着，好像还在写东西。迪恩走近一看，才发现他头枕着胳膊睡着了。  
迪恩轻轻抚摸他的后背，“卡斯？到床上去睡。”  
“嗯……”  
“卡斯？”  
卡斯迪奥艰难地眨眨眼睛，伸手翻开了本子，拿起笔还要写，“我看完一大半了，我马上就看完了……”迪恩抢走他的羽毛笔，“你困得都直不起腰来了，休息去吧。”见他不为所动，迪恩连拉带拽地把他放在床上，盖好被子。  
卡斯迪奥还在挣扎，“我就睡一会儿……”说完就闭上眼睛睡着了。  
迪恩看他睡得熟，就出门去了。下午回来的时候，看见他还在睡，轻轻地坐下来。  
“卡斯迪奥，下午啦。起来吃点东西。”  
卡斯迪奥猛地坐了起来，紧皱眉头，“下午了，迪恩，”他慌乱地揪住他的衣袖，“你再等我一下，我马上就看完了，肯定会有结果。我们先不回去吧。那地方总让我有不好的预感。在那多住一天，我就心焦一天。”  
迪恩握住他的手，“是因为上次那事吗？”  
他按着太阳穴，紧皱眉头，“也不是。我经历的那些都已经过去了。但是，昨天看着你发烧，听你说胡话，我忍不了那个场景。”  
迪恩摇摇头，不知道怎么安慰他，“昨天我看了四五份，就睡了。你看了多少了？”  
他撑着床坐起来，挠了挠头顶的乱发，“七十六份。根据不同阶段的病症和用药情况，我大概知道了如何缓解症状。艾伦帮助彻底痊愈的病人，一共只有五位，年龄从十三岁到三十五岁不等。年纪过大或过小的几乎没有延长性命的可能，就像你说过的那样，七日之内必定会死。”  
“那病因呢？”  
他叹口气，“肯定是外部环境的原因。这种地区性的疾病，无非就是通过水、空气、食物传播。但是这些因素似乎都可以被病例推翻，因为你也知道，一家人里面同吃同住同呼吸，可是并没有全部患病的情况，都是个别家庭成员出现问题。”  
“这比我想象中还要棘手啊……”迪恩低下头沉思，“本来我以为是某种罕见的传染病，请你考量分析以后一定会有思路，至少是能够联想到类似病例。现在你也说毫无头绪，唉。”  
卡斯迪奥握住了他的手，“至少艾伦的治疗方案整体而言是有效果的，剩下村里的四个病人交给她没有问题。这个病似乎没有传染性，所以她们母女俩没有危险。”  
“没有传染性？怎么可能。这么大规模的疫情，肯定是传染病。”  
“如果是传染病，那木匠的妻子和儿女肯定早就患病了，为什么她们都没事？你和我还有艾伦都戴了面罩，而且看望了病人以后很快就离开了，可是她们和病人朝夕相处，而且不加任何防护，仍旧安然无恙。我一直想要找到所有病人的共同点，他们去过同一个地方还是有什么相同的偏好，可是完全没有。一个半岁的婴儿和一个七十岁的老翁能有什么共同点，除了生活在同一个村子里。还有，我问过艾伦，搬离村子的人都怎么样了，她说没有人再患病了。”他歪过头，挑衅一般地等着迪恩的回应。  
迪恩摇摇头，面色阴沉，“我还是保留我的意见。”  
“我尊重你的想法。”  
“那这次我们回去，难道只能给出这么个没有结果的结果吗？”  
卡斯迪奥想到回罗翰国就不由得叹气，“他们其实并不关心结果，只要能有东西拿上去报告就行了，在对方党派挑刺的时候回应一句：我们已经派人去调查过，就算是结果。”他沉默了一会儿，突然想起了那个奇怪的女人，“我要联系一下安娜。”  
迪恩立刻否决：“不行，那个女人疯疯癫癫的，我不相信她。别告诉我你还带着她给你的镜子。”  
卡斯迪奥撇嘴，“当然没有了。”  
“那就好。”  
“我自己有镜子。”  
“卡斯！”  
“她知道的肯定不止那些。那番话看似不着边际。”  
“万一她……”  
“她不能怎么样的，我只是问问而已，你就坐在我旁边。”  
迪恩勉强点头，“那好，我就坐在旁边。”  
卡斯迪奥从自己的背包内兜里面掏出一个羊皮笔记本，打开封面，露出里面的镜子。  
“哇哦，我也应该去弄一个。”迪恩有些羡慕。  
“不，你不行。你的魔法水平不够支持这种程度的远程沟通。”  
“你还真会夸人。”  
卡斯没有理他，在铜镜表面上倒了清水，低声念了咒语。他的人影在镜子里开始模糊，化成了另一个人的脸。  
“你们好啊，为什么这么晚才来联系我？”安娜似乎毫不意外。她的笑容十分友善，柔顺的红发在灯光下闪闪发亮。镜子里映出她光裸的锁骨和肩膀，她仿佛没穿衣服。  
“我们的任务陷入了僵局，我需要你告诉我更多的信息。”  
安娜被逗笑了，“真是直接啊，卡斯迪奥。你怎么就认定我隐瞒了什么呢？还有，我又为什么要这么轻易地就告诉你呢？”  
“你想要什么？”  
“不多，要你爱人的几根头发。”安娜用手撑着下巴，倾过身子，有意无意地挤出了深深的乳沟。  
卡斯迪奥板着脸：“不行。”  
“那就没什么好商量的了。”安娜看了看站在他身后的迪恩，耸耸肩。  
卡斯迪奥怒目而视：答应她，就相当于将刀柄递到她手里，任人宰割。  
“那我就不浪费你的时间了——”他伸手准备合上镜子。  
“等等！我知道你肯定不会答应，所以是逗你的。”  
“这并不有趣。”  
“我想要麻烦迪恩，拿到皮蓬镇最近三年的年终结算账单。”  
迪恩抱着双臂，“我能问问你拿账单是要干什么吗？”  
“具体不能细说，不过我们所做的事情，和推翻教皇有关。”  
卡斯迪奥倒吸一口冷气：“你怎么敢这么说出来？你不怕我告发你吗？”  
安娜一脸无辜，“你尽管去啊，有谁会相信一个囚犯的话呢？”  
迪恩这才明白为什么她上次一定要说“只有我懂你”，原来她也是个不安分的家伙。“账本我可以给你搞来，只是你也知道，真正有价值的内容都不在账本上。”  
“迪恩……”卡斯迪奥皱眉回头，但是迪恩按住他的肩膀，阻止他说下去。  
“不用你担心，搞来就是了。”  
卡斯迪奥抿了抿嘴，“我们已经答应你了，现在可以将你掌握的内部信息告诉我们了吧。”  
安娜反问他们：“你们在艾坡村有什么收获吗？”  
“找到了控制个体病情恶化的方法，但是不能根治。”  
“药方是什么？”  
卡斯迪奥给她念了一遍，她若有所思地点点头，“嗯，和我想得差不多。但是你们对于病源还是毫无头绪？”  
“要不然也不会想到求助于你。”  
“别说得这么苦涩嘛，小翅膀。见到我这么不高兴啊？”  
迪恩很是不悦：“你为什么就不能直接告诉我原因，非得让我们浪费那么多时间，看着人一个个死去你很有成就感吗？”  
安娜冷下脸，“猎人，任何信息都是有代价的。为了探查瘟疫爆发的原因，我已经损失一位战友了。他深入迷雾重重的漩涡中心，不幸被发现，临终前将自己的记忆封存在一只鸟的身上，才把他看到的一切传达给我们。这不是简单的治病救人的问题。”  
卡斯迪奥说道：“你们发现了什么、谋划了什么，我没有兴趣。我现在只想消灭瘟疫。”  
安娜笑了，“我喜欢你这么简单直率。你们到皮蓬镇去吧。”  
“我知道。我问的是病源的事。”  
“我说了，到皮蓬镇去，你就明白了。”她有些不耐烦，“东南大陆有三条主要的河流，内河、外河还有海河。海河位于进取城境内，所以一般考虑的时候都将它排除在外。皮蓬镇位于内河、外河之间，靠水井生活，而不是暴露在外的河流。”  
“所以是……和用水有关？”  
“我话都说到这种程度了，卡斯迪奥。两天以后的晚上八点，小镇钟楼下面，我要拿到账单。”

*

他们沿着大路向东进发，走了半天的路程，到了皮蓬镇。刚一走近镇外半人高的木栅栏，迪恩就觉察出了异样。  
“这地方的栅栏从来不关的。”  
“可能是因为艾坡村逃难的人过来以后产生了不好的影响，他们现在有了戒心。”  
“他们看我们的眼神好像便秘。”  
“也不能怪他们。”卡斯迪奥翻身下马，走过去和把守关卡的镇民协商。那镇民身材厚实，看上去四十岁上下，头发花白，穿着朴素的布衣布裤，套着一双满是折痕的旧皮靴，手里攥了一把粗黑的草叉。  
“您好，我们想在这里落脚。”  
“你们是从哪来的？”镇民眯起眼睛。  
“罗翰国。”  
镇民上下打量了一番卡斯迪奥身上低调厚重的大衣，点点头。“为什么到这里来？”  
迪恩咧嘴一笑，“我们只是路过，过两天不是有市集嘛，正好来看看。”  
“没有了，”镇民摇摇头，“我们早就取消了市集。大概有快一个月没办过这种东西了。人多不好，太乱，而且，”他顿了顿，咬牙切齿，“会有病。尤其是那群从山上跑下来的野人，给我们带来了多少麻烦！”  
卡斯迪奥不动声色地按住了迪恩的手腕，“你是说艾坡村的人吗？”  
“自从他们来了以后，就把瘟疫也带来了。”  
“你是说，他们到来以前，皮蓬镇从未有人患过这种瘟疫吗？”  
镇民目光游移不再坚定，可还是在嘴硬：“他们来了以后疫情一下就加重了！本来只有零星一两个，我们用石灰消灭了他们的尸体，把残渣深深埋在地底，就没事了！可是现在……”  
卡斯迪奥没力气和他继续争辩，只想赶紧住下来休息，“我带来了能够控制病情的药方。如果你还有点理智，就应该知道罗翰国特派的调查员前来调查并控制疫情，而且现在北方地区还颇有些成效。”  
“真的吗？”镇民放下了手里的草叉，皱眉看他，“你有什么证明吗？”  
卡斯迪奥从内兜中掏出他按过手印的副本羊皮卷，展开一角，露出国徽的火漆印章和教皇的签名，举到他面前。  
镇民眯眼仔细看了看，点点头，“好吧，可以放你们进来。”  
迪恩和卡斯迪奥牵着马，走进栅栏，到镇里的旅店住下了。  
卡斯迪奥坐在床上整理笔记，迪恩靠着窗框眺望整个镇子。  
“这地方原来可热闹了。现在正是傍晚采购食材准备做饭的时候，街上却没有几个人，都是些胡闹的孩子，不懂事才——我肏！”他突然大吼，猛拍窗户。卡斯迪奥看他的架势好像要破窗而出，从二楼跳到大街上。  
“你干什么？”卡斯迪奥站起身，小跑到窗边向外望。  
“刚才有匹马差点踩死个孩子！”  
“天哪，”他皱起眉，努力在黯淡的日光中分辨街上的情形，“怎么样了？”  
“有个人把孩子拽到旁边了。这群狗屁家长，干什么吃的！一点不负责任！要是我的话根本就不会放任他们在这么混乱的街上乱跑。”  
卡斯心里一动，“你想过你会是怎样的父母吗？”  
迪恩挑眉，望着街角眨了眨眼，“反正不会是我爸那样的。”停顿了一下才继续说，声音低了不少：“但是这样的话，我永远养不了自己的孩子。”  
“为什么？”  
迪恩苦笑，“因为我现在和他越来越像了。居无定所，终日奔波。如果换做是我的话，可能还做不到我爸那种程度。”  
卡斯迪奥没有说话。半晌，才转身坐回床上，“没想到瘟疫居然也影响了这里。难道真的是水的问题吗？有这么简单？”  
迪恩皱眉转头，“那怎么办？我们要喝什么？”  
卡斯迪奥掏出一个纸包递给他，“喝之前把这个加进水里。”  
迪恩打开纸包，看到一撮褐色的结晶，“这是什么？”  
“瑟罗琥珀。一时间找不到那么多了，只能先自己用。”卡斯迪奥低下头，将整齐的草纸放到床边的小桌上。  
迪恩知道他在想什么，“卡斯，别觉得难过。我们已经很有进展了，是不是？”  
“我没事。”卡斯迪奥摇摇头，抬眼看他，“对了，结算账单你打算怎么办？”  
“这个简单，我已经托了朋友，明天晚上之前肯定能拿到。”  
卡斯迪奥轻叹。他不想让迪恩再牵扯那一堆“除旧立新”的烂摊子。  
猎人走到床边，缓缓按摩他的肩颈，“你怎么总是皱着眉？”  
“没什么。只是累了。”  
“那吃过东西，就早点休息。”  
卡斯迪奥偷偷按住胃部，靠在迪恩身上，“我……不是很饿。”   
“我饿了，陪我下去吃。走吧。”迪恩期待得看着他，拉着他站起来，出了房门。  
卡斯迪奥坐在嘈杂的酒馆里，看着迪恩大口吃着烧肉，自己捧着一杯冒着热气的花草茶。他知道自己一天没吃东西了，能量不足以支持“二号”的发育，逼得它开始强行汲取他的荣光，这样一来，他就更加虚弱，头一阵一阵地发昏。可是他现在看什么都觉得反胃，难以调和的矛盾折磨得他的耐心一点点蒸发消失。  
“我要上楼去了。”  
“你不吃点东西吗？我给你点了面。”迪恩看着他，嘴角还有肉酱。  
卡斯迪奥伸手给他擦干净，摇摇头，“我要去休息了。你都吃了吧，我看你都能吃掉。”说罢就站起身离开了。  
他回了房间，很快就睡着了。他恍惚中听见门响，觉察出是迪恩，就又睡着了。不知过了多久，他醒了过来，看到迪恩坐在桌前亮着台灯。  
“迪恩？什么时候了？”  
“刚过午夜，宝贝，继续睡。”他窸窸窣窣地翻着纸张。  
“你在看什么呢？”卡斯迪奥揉揉胀痛的眼睛。  
迪恩干笑两声，转过身来，背后的灯光显得他的脸模糊不清，“当然是你的笔记了。还能看什么……”  
卡斯迪奥觉得他的语气有些不自在，以为他是不愿意承认他想要拯救镇民的高尚情操，“有什么新结果吗？”  
“没什么，有什么事的话也是明天再说。快睡吧。”说罢他就转过身去了。  
过了好一会儿，他又说道：“你还没睡，是不是？”  
卡斯迪奥呼吸一窒，仿佛偷吃饼干被抓了现行，“你怎么知道？”  
“如果你睡着了的话，呼吸会变得更有韵律，而且更缓慢。”  
“是吗？”  
“你怎么了，睡不着吗？是台灯太亮吗？”迪恩轻轻地站起身，椅子在地板上没有发出什么响声。他在卡斯迪奥面前蹲下来，摩挲他的脸颊，“还是没有我就睡不着？”  
“不，都不是。”卡斯迪奥局促地眨眼。  
“那是什么？”  
一串咕噜声回答了他的问题。  
“卡斯？”  
“我晚上没吃饭。”天鹅面无表情地说道。  
迪恩一下就笑了，“这很简单。你想吃什么？”  
“我……我想……”卡斯迪奥看着他，吞吞吐吐。  
“你该不是会要什么帝王海蟹吧？你知道我们虽然现在离海边近了些，可还是中原地带。海鲜的话可没那么容易弄到。”  
“别瞎想，我就是，”他不安地坐起身，嗫嚅道：“想吃鸡。”  
迪恩愣了，“嗯？”  
“我知道以前我都不吃带羽毛翅膀的生物，可是我不吃翅膀，我只吃腿，可以吗……”他低着头，羞愧得浑身发烫，“因为我实在是太饿了，而且只想吃……那个……”  
“没事的卡斯，我不会因为你吃鸡腿就把你架在木板上当叛徒烧死，那也太极端了。”迪恩安慰他，握住他紧攥的拳头亲吻了一下，“等一下，我马上来。”  
很快，迪恩用木碗盛了两只炖鸡腿推开门。卡斯迪奥红着脸很快吃完，向迪恩道了谢，不一会儿就重新入睡了。第二天早上他满足地醒来，如释重负。  
“迪恩？”  
猎人含糊地答应，“嗯。”  
“谢谢你昨天半夜帮我找吃的。”  
“嗯。”  
卡斯迪奥看着迪恩睡得耳朵泛红，忍不住摸上他满是胡茬的脸，“那么晚才睡，累了吧？”  
迪恩依然闭着眼，往他这边蹭了蹭，“还行。”  
“那现在就起床，我们去看诊。”他翻身下床。  
“啊？”迪恩痛苦又疑惑地抬起头。

*

他们按照之前摸索出的药方配好药，送给每个患病的人家，酌情收取成本费用。还好药材都不太名贵，而且迪恩也从镇长那边小赚了一笔，所以钱暂时不是问题。同时，还要告诉镇民在生活用水里加入另外一份草药，以免得上瘟疫。  
卡斯迪奥问迪恩从哪来的钱买药，他就如实回答了：“皮蓬镇的镇长以前欠了我一个人情，这次我们来帮他，他自然是大力相助。”  
“好吧。”卡斯迪奥不再追问，点了点头，“不知道这一家病情如何啊。”  
“进去看看就知道了。”  
开门的人让他们意想不到。  
“你是，那个守门的人？”卡斯迪奥迟疑地问。  
门里的中年男人瞪着他们，半晌才说出话：“是你们。”  
“对，我听邻居说你家有病人快要病死了。”卡斯迪奥直白地说。  
男人一听，脸都绿了。  
“给我滚！”说罢就要摔门。  
迪恩叹口气，赶忙挡在卡斯迪奥身前，撑住了门板，“不不不，他不是那个意思。我们真的是来帮忙的。我们带了药材送给每家，真的。”他举起手中的粗麻口袋，散发一股药香。  
“我不知道你们的底细。不过你们两个外乡人在这种关键时刻到镇子里来，也吸引了不少注意力，大家可都盯着你们呢。”  
“我们知道。”迪恩点头。  
“那就进来吧。”  
“谢谢。迪恩，这是卡斯迪奥。”  
守门人僵硬地和他握了手，“伊恩。”  
迪恩和卡斯迪奥顺着痛苦的呻吟声找到了病人的房间，简单打量一番环境。屋子虽然很小，但依然显得十分空旷，只有一张单人床和一张小桌子：床上躺了一个脸色蜡黄的消瘦男人，桌子上摆了一泛黄的杯水。  
迪恩站在床边，低声呢喃：“我认识这个人。”  
“嗯？”卡斯迪奥心不在焉地回应，已经弯下腰，掀开被单，仔细检查病人的情况。  
“他是艾坡村的。”迪恩看向身边的伊恩，“我记得你把瘟疫蔓延归咎于北方村民的迁移，怎么会……”  
“我总不能看着他死掉吧。”伊恩粗声粗气地回敬一句。  
卡斯迪奥将被单为病人重新盖好，扶着小桌站起身，走向厨房的方向，“我去配药。”迪恩点头。  
“他没有亲人，怪可怜的。正好我这里也有地方。镇子里还有一些人也像我这样。人还是有点良心的。”伊恩用拇指戳了戳胸口。  
“我理解。你不怕染上病吗？”  
“咳，我也是光棍一条。了无牵挂。你和你的同伴真是倒霉啊，被派来这种任务。”  
迪恩苦笑，“你也说了，人还是有点良心的。我们不来，谁知道会有什么样的家伙过来胡乱指挥呢。”  
“来了，”卡斯迪奥端着一碗淡绿色的药汤走进来，“把病人扶起来，扬起他的下巴。”  
迪恩和伊恩努力扶着半昏迷的病人，却没想到病人突然惊醒，把他们全都推开。  
“别想打败我！”他高声尖叫起来，拼命挥舞手臂，“我绝不会屈服！”  
“快压住他！我把药给他灌进嘴里。”卡斯迪奥厉声命令道。  
病人布满血丝的眼睛瞪着卡斯迪奥，仿佛有几丝清明，“你这个魔鬼，杀人凶手，你终于来要我的命了！他们当初就应该直接把你挂在绞架上处死！”  
卡斯迪奥浑身冰冷，不禁后退一步，“你，我不是……”  
迪恩一只手死死按着病人的胳膊，一边向卡斯迪奥伸手，“快把药递给我，快。”  
伊恩实图安慰病人，“我看过他们的授权书，有国徽，教皇签名，还有黑色的指印。”  
“黑色的指印！”病人凄厉的声音似乎划烂了玻璃，“只有戴罪之人才会按黑色指印！让我去死！我不可能落入魔鬼之手！”他奋力抗争，如同突然爆发的弹簧，撞翻了迪恩，将淡绿色的药水泼了一地。  
冰蓝色的荧光从药水中缓缓升腾起来，消失在空气中。  
伊恩看着那摊湿痕，看看卡斯迪奥，又看看迪恩。屋子里没有了空气，只是充斥着病人张狂的笑声。  
“魔鬼的伎俩，魔鬼的阴谋！瞒不过我，瞒不过我！”  
迪恩看伊恩脸色不对，于是拉着卡斯迪奥夺门而出。  
两人不敢回头，抄小路直奔旅店。  
迪恩无奈又愤怒，攥紧卡斯迪奥的手，“赶紧拿好东西，我们离开这里”  
“我们必须，现在走吗？”卡斯迪奥一边跑，一边喘着粗气。  
“事情发展到这个地步，没办法解释了。”  
“我很抱歉，害得我们暴露了。”他的声音有些颤抖。  
“别觉得抱歉，不是你的错。那种贱货死了活该。你居然还会为他浪费荣光？你以前也这么干的吗？”  
“只有医治，病情稍重的人，会这样，”卡斯迪奥扯他停下，弯下腰撑住膝盖，“稍微歇一会儿，我有点，喘不过来气。”  
“卡斯，我们没时间了！”  
卡斯迪奥歇了一下赶忙站起身，“好好，走吧。”  
他们手忙脚乱地拿好东西，冲进马厩，牵走了马。从旅店后门离开的时候，前门已经传来了大片的吼声：“杀人的恶魔就在这里！你们要是不交出来，我们就要闯进去了！”“对！交出恶魔！”  
卡斯迪奥骑在马上，哀伤地回头看着那一片火把照亮的红色夜空。  
迪恩自己翻身上马，“别看了卡斯，快走。我知道一处没有人把守的镇子出口。”说罢狠踢马腹冲了出去。  
天鹅转过头，也咬咬牙，抽了马一鞭子，融入了墨褐色的树林。


	17. Chapter 17

迪恩和卡斯迪奥沿着小路飞奔了十几里，确定身后不会有人追来，才放慢了速度。  
“卡斯？你还好吗？”迪恩喘着气，额头隐隐冒汗。他攥着英帕拉的缰绳，和卡斯迪奥并排前行。  
“我们找地方休息一下。”卡斯迪奥声音颤抖，一手按在胸口，在黑暗中看不清他的表情。  
迪恩飞快环视四周，指了指树林深处的一块巨石，“那边，我们躲在下风口，安全些。”说罢就下了马，向着石头阴面走去。  
卡斯迪奥也抬腿侧身准备下马，然而使不上力气，一只脚卡在了马镫里，滑倒在地。他骑的马一下受了惊，险些踩到他，多亏他及时抽出脚，滚到旁边的草地上。  
“卡斯！”迪恩跑过来扶他起来，“怎么了？”  
“马镫不小心卡住了脚，没事的。”他晃悠着走了几步，又停下来攥紧衣领，咬紧牙。  
迪恩警觉地看着他，迷惑又担忧，不知如何是好。  
卡斯迪奥挥挥手，示意他去牵住两匹马，见他不动，还愣在自己身前，只好挽住他的胳膊，借力向前走。  
终于绕到了巨石背后，卡斯迪奥艰难地坐了下来，靠着冰冷的石头，如释重负。  
迪恩捡来几根木头，架了起来，又搬来几块蜜瓜那么大的石头，围在四周。  
“不要生火，引来人就不好了。”卡斯迪奥低声说。  
迪恩没有理他，从内兜掏出打火石，“别说那个，不生火，晚上会冻死的。”  
“我没……呃……”卡斯迪奥话没说完，呻吟一声倒了下去，蜷缩在潮湿的草地上，头埋在臂弯。  
小小的篝火已经升起来了，迪恩随手丢了两根枯枝进去，看火势正好，就踉跄着爬起来，坐到卡斯迪奥旁边，让他靠在自己怀里。  
“告诉我，要怎么做你才能好起来？”  
“歇一会儿……”卡斯迪奥闭着眼睛，浅浅地喘息。  
“你不肯说？你不相信我？嗯？卡斯迪奥，”迪恩急了，轻晃怀里的天鹅，“你肯定瞒着我什么，不只是滥用荣光治病的事，还有，肯定还有！”  
“让我先歇一会儿……好吗？”卡斯迪奥抬起头，黯淡的蓝色眼睛恳求道，“等我再次醒来。”  
迪恩瞪着他，许久说不出话。然后他放开卡斯迪奥，走向篝火。  
卡斯迪奥望着他的背影，攥紧了衣袖，“我保证。”  
迪恩拿来围在篝火旁边滚烫的石头，一块一块摆在卡斯迪奥身边，然后为他拉紧身上的大衣，自己坐回篝火旁边。  
“睡吧。我等你醒来。”他向跳动的火焰里放了一把枯枝。  
卡斯迪奥看着他被火光照亮的侧脸，视线渐渐模糊。不知什么时候，胸口的抽痛缓解了，他失去了意识。  
再次醒来，卡斯迪奥第一反应就是寻找迪恩的身影。然而篝火已经熄灭，只剩下一撮焦黑的余烬，没有迪恩。蓝褐色的天空已经泛白，时候也不早了。他摸了摸身边的石头，还是温热的，说明迪恩不久以前才帮他换过。  
他要是再早一些醒来，大概还来得及。  
虽然迪恩昨晚说了会等他，不过夜晚那么长，那么静，他一定是改变了主意。果然，他带给他的不幸与不安，还是将他逼走了。  
卡斯迪奥呼吸着清晨带着水汽的空气，鼻子到喉咙都清清凉凉。他感觉到体内稀薄的荣光不再四处流窜，而是安静地聚集在胸口，保护最重要的器官，不由得松了口气。昨天冒险抽出一丝荣光，却不幸遭遇危机，完全没有喘息的机会，差点连累迪恩。  
他叹口气，站起身，发现自己巧克力色的马和迪恩的英帕拉都没有了，不由得愣住了。  
迪恩不会绝情到这个程度的。他一定是出事了。  
卡斯迪奥顾不得许多，立刻利用心灵感应找寻到了旁边树洞里的兔子，读取了它的记忆。他从草丛中兔子的视角模模糊糊地分辨出，迪恩是徒步离开的，那就说明两匹马不是他带走的。可是兔子早上才出洞，夜晚发生的事情一概不知。  
他顺着迪恩离开的方向，观察着脚印追踪过去，没走多远就发现树丛在动。  
“卡斯？你醒了？”迪恩手里提着短刀，头发上、衣服上沾满了露水。  
卡斯迪奥快步走过去，用衣袖帮他擦脸，“感谢上帝你没事。怎么了？”  
迪恩看着地面，低声说：“我搞砸了卡斯，我守夜的时候睡过去了。我醒来的时候英帕拉和巧克力已经被他们带走了。然后我给你换了石头，就跑出去追踪他们，但是已经太晚了。”  
“哦，迪恩，这不是你的错。”卡斯迪奥捧住他的脸，让他看着自己，“是小偷太无耻。那我们的背包还在吗？”  
“也没有了。”  
“啊，这样啊。”卡斯迪奥沉默了。  
迪恩皱起眉，“怎么了？你的出国文件不是在你身上吗？除了点钱以外，没丢什么有价值的东西。”  
“不，”卡斯迪奥放开他，转身向树林外面走去，“你还记得我昨天说过，醒来以后要向你坦白一件事吗？”  
“记得。”迪恩在他身后沙沙地走着，“我本来打算在你醒来之前赶回去的。”  
“我临走之前，向萨姆要了一本书。他从图书馆帮我偷偷带出来的。封面由黑色羽毛编制，书页都是白色的羽绒。我一直收在我的背包内层。”  
“我，”迪恩迟疑了，“我知道。”  
“你知道？”卡斯迪奥回头看他，挑起眉，“你翻过我的包吗？”  
“萨姆交给你的时候，我就看见了。”迪恩轻描淡写地回答。  
“但是你怎么没问过我呢？”  
“我知道你想保密，所以我在等你准备好告诉我以后，主动和我说。”  
“好吧，”卡斯迪奥继续前行，“那是一本关于天鹅族的医学书。我知道它在教皇的图书馆里，所以才拜托了萨姆。”  
“所以说，你是得了天鹅族特有的病吗？我知道你们的身体除了翅膀以外，看起来和人类差不多，但其实是截然不同的种族，生理构造不能相比。如果你是得了特殊的病，你必须要告诉我，不然我是猜不出来的。”  
“你怎么知道天鹅族的生理构造是怎样的？”卡斯迪奥忍不住想笑。  
“我嘛……我看过你那本书了。”迪恩很不好意思地辩解，“那也只是因为，你总瞒着我，我出于担心才看的。”  
卡斯迪奥大为惊讶：“那本书是用天鹅的文字和语法记录的，你怎么看得懂？”  
迪恩耸肩：“不管多么复杂的字儿，都还是有规律的。”  
又一次，卡斯迪奥被迪恩的智慧所惊讶。天鹅族的语言非常复杂，他当初学习读写的时候都练习了一番才掌握。这个猎人平常总爱表现得粗俗平庸，但是卡斯迪奥知道那只是他的伪装而已。或许只有这样貌似泯然众人，才能掩饰迪恩内心的敏感和骄傲。  
迪恩见他沉默了，快走几步抓住了他的手腕，“你到底怎么了？不能跟我说吗？”  
卡斯没有回头，“我身体有些异常，需要书里面的方法来帮助解决。”  
“你病了吗卡斯？说实话。”  
“严格来说并不是病，只是和平时不同的状态。”  
“你会死吗？”  
卡斯迪奥猛地抬头，看着迪恩蒙了灰雾的绿眼睛，他没法继续撒谎。  
“我怀孕了。我要产卵了。”  
迪恩咬住嘴唇，瞪着他，“我问，你会死吗？别跟我撒谎，我承受不住更多的谎言了。”  
“如果处理不当，会。”  
“天哪卡斯！为什么！为什么你现在才说？你会死？”迪恩猛地躲开他，如同困兽一般在卡斯迪奥面前打转，看得他颈毛倒竖。“我早就发现你不对劲，你不说我也不想逼你，你非得拖到这种地步才跟我坦白，啊？我就这么不值得你信任吗？卡斯迪奥！”  
迪恩狠狠捶打几下身边的树干，一直打到手指关节红肿一片。他甩了甩手，深呼吸几次，眨了眨眼，恢复了几丝理智，问道：“有什么方法能救你？”  
卡斯迪奥很想握住他受伤的手，但是他忍住了。  
“那本书里有。”  
迪恩低声咒骂，“总而言之，我们必须找回你的书，对不对？”  
“是的。”  
迪恩思忖片刻，才觉察出刚才对话的异样，“你刚才说什么？”  
“我说了‘是的’。”  
“之前？”  
“书里有能够解决我问题的方法。”  
迪恩吞咽了口水，“你是什么问题。”  
卡斯迪奥直视他，“我怀孕了。我要产卵了。”  
“对，就是这句。”迪恩摇摇头，“我还以为我是幻听。卡斯，你必须得好好解释一下。”

*

“那这么说，”迪恩表情痛苦，“你要从……那里生出个蛋来？”  
卡斯迪奥尽量躲在树荫下行走，迪恩跟在他旁边。“对。就是精子进去的位置，我刚跟你讲过——”  
“不不不，可以了，画面感已经足够了。老天，早知道你会遭这么大罪，我就不会……”  
“不会吗？”  
迪恩抬起头，看见他眼中的笑意，还有疑惑和紧张。  
“其实，好吧。起码我会有点心理准备。”他坦承，“我还以为是上次受伤留下的后遗症，你害怕我内疚就不直接告诉我，准备一直内出血到最后从耳朵喷血，然后找个地方自己死去。”  
卡斯迪奥不自在地插兜，裹紧大衣。虽然已经是春天了，可是寒风阵阵，并没有变暖的意思。  
“迪恩，你不生气吗？”  
猎人笑了，“我生什么气？”  
他不知道怎么回答，没想到会被反问。  
“我担心了你那么久，结果你并没有生病，只是被我搞大了肚子，还有可能生个小鸟出来。说实话，这比我原先预想的情形好太多了。”迪恩一直低着头。  
卡斯迪奥看了看他垂下的肩膀，有些明白了：他只是用幽默掩饰尴尬而已，如果他不这么做，可能会忍不住暴跳如雷，甚至扭头就走。卡斯迪奥不想逼迪恩讨论“小鸟”的事，也不愿去想那是不是两人唯一斩不断的联系，他害怕再说一句，一切缥缈的彩色薄雾都会顿时破成碎片，由吸走一切光明的空虚代替。  
“谢谢你的理解。”  
“好啦！”迪恩突然高声说话，吓了他一跳，“先不管那么多，我们得快点找个有人的地方，想办法弄点东西吃。我快饿死了。”  
两人沉默地走了一段路，各有各自的心事。  
卡斯迪奥偷偷在大衣里面抚摸隆起的腹部，考虑自己具体应该怎么办。  
卵在他身体里，不停索取荣光和营养，似乎住的很舒服，只要他不再滥用自己的能量，暂时就没有危险。  
生产的问题他考虑过，不愿细想。那本黑羽封面的书简单提到过，卵在分娩之前外壳都比较柔软，大小和桃子相似。那本古书讲得这么模糊，谁知道是多大的桃子，万一是特殊品种，他可就惨了。书中说，如果处理不当，蛋壳在体内破裂，后果是致命的。  
不过，那些生理设定好的程序，卡斯迪奥都不太担心，因为他就算担心也无济于事。他在想，如果迪恩因为这个特殊情况而转变态度——他肯定会转变的——会向哪个方向转呢？保护欲更强，想要照顾后代？还是会不动声色地疏离，拒绝责任？  
卡斯迪奥想了无数次，要怎么将这件事告诉迪恩，却没想过会这么突然，连他自己都没准备好。如果迪恩真的说出“需要考虑一下”然后决定离开，那么留他面对一只破壳而出的幼雏，要怎么把那么脆弱的生命养活？大概只能把幼雏带回森林……刚出壳的幼雏能吃鱼吗？  
“我们还有几个月的时间可以准备？”  
迪恩突然开口，打断了他担忧的思绪。  
“嗯，什么？你是说治疗瘟疫的药剂吗？”他一时没缓过神。  
“不，”迪恩一脸好笑， “我是说，等你下蛋，我们还有多少时间？你知道，我对人类的婴儿还了解一点，可是孵蛋，”他撇嘴，“还是带翅膀的小鸟，我可是一窍不通。”  
“我也没照顾过‘小鸟’，如果你一定要用这个词。”卡斯迪奥翻个白眼，但是他没有错过这个词“我们”，心口一暖。  
“所以找回你丢失的书才最重要。我回头去黑市上查查，那么特殊的货，肯定不会销声匿迹。”  
“那你的英帕拉呢？”  
“别担心我的马了，我总有办法找回来的，只要他们没把它扒皮吃肉。看他们有没有那个眼力了，别糟践那么好的马。”迪恩故作轻松地说道，“告诉我，还有多久？”  
“还有不到……半年的时间。大概五个多月。”  
迪恩松了口气，“五个多月？那还好。还有时间。”他沉吟片刻，皱起眉，“等等，你之前说，你要揣着蛋将近一年，那这么算……那岂不是，已经过去半年多了？你瞒了我半年？居然已经这么久，你就看着我为你担心，是吗？你觉得这样有意思吗？”   
迪恩的语调又高了起来，让卡斯觉得越来越愧疚，“我很抱歉，迪恩。我一直没找到合适的机会。”  
“如果我知道你是这个情况，我根本不会把你带出来，掺和这堆乌七八糟的事，沾染恶心的病人体液，耗尽你的荣光。”  
“我怕的就是这个，迪恩。”他的声调也高了一些，难以自已，“我就怕你把我留在屋子里。”就怕你一去不返。  
仿佛是读懂了他在想什么，迪恩走过来，抱住了他。他没有反应，也没有回抱。  
“我不知道现在自己到底什么感觉，太复杂了。我对于你要，要，下蛋这件事，还是不太适应，”迪恩在他耳边低声说，“但是我知道，绝不是负面的。而且你一定要记住，卡斯，”他停顿了一下，“我会陪着你的。”  
卡斯迪奥闭起眼睛，把脸埋在他的肩上，“好。”

*

他们不敢走大路，也不敢停留，花了半天时间，赶到了鲍比建在皮蓬镇西北面的马场，准备借匹马。  
迪恩让卡斯迪奥站在房子门口等他，自己径直推门进去。卡斯迪奥扶着半人高的木头围栏，打量四周。鲍比的马场除了这间屋子看起来能给人住，剩下的都是低矮破旧的马棚，一望不到边。  
现在正是中午太阳最高的时候，早春的暖意晒得卡斯迪奥脸颊发热，不禁解开了大衣的领子。  
“卡斯，”迪恩从房子里走出来，伸手召唤他，“进来。”说罢就消失在门里。  
卡斯迪奥走进那扇门，渐渐适应了暗淡的光线，才看见坐在屋子正中的一位中年男人。他穿着破旧的衬衫和马裤，一双变形褪色的靴子高高地翘在桌上，两手搭在微胖的腹部，头枕着椅背。  
“瞧啊，这不是大名鼎鼎的卡斯迪奥嘛。”  
卡斯迪奥点头，“你好，鲍比，迪恩经常提起你。”  
“是吗？这话由我来说才对吧？”鲍比似乎对他的礼貌毫不在意。  
迪恩走到鲍比跟前，两手撑着桌子，“好了鲍比，别说废话。借我一匹马，我马上就走。”  
“你去马棚牵吧。”  
迪恩气势汹汹地走了出去。  
“谢谢，鲍比。”卡斯迪奥准备跟过去，却被叫住了。  
“卡斯，你留下。”  
卡斯迪奥歪过头，“还有什么事吗？”  
“不管你在盘算什么，立刻给我放弃。”鲍比从椅子上站起来，脸色阴沉。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”他眨眨眼。  
鲍比嗤笑，“别跟我来这套。离迪恩远点。”  
“我办不到。是迪恩坚持要留在我身边。”卡斯迪奥微笑，“我想赶也赶不走。”  
“他为你放弃的东西，你是不会知道的，你这个不知道感恩的怪物。”  
鲍比的语气和用词让卡斯迪奥攥紧了袖口，他停顿一下，重新开口：“他不告诉我，我当然不会知道。”  
“那我——”  
“鲍比。”  
迪恩走进门，神色如常，“谢谢你的马，我们必须得走了。”  
卡斯迪奥伸出手，“很高兴见到你，鲍比•辛尔。”  
鲍比没有去握，转身上楼去了。  
迪恩和卡斯迪奥面面相觑，准备离开。此时鲍比快步走下楼，手里拿了一个包裹，塞进迪恩怀里。  
“这是一些钱和珍贵的草药，你们大概用得着。”  
迪恩收好包裹，冲鲍比笑了笑，“回头见，老家伙。”  
鲍比冲他点点头，没有再看卡斯迪奥一眼。

*

两人共乘一匹马，赶了一天一夜的路，才回到罗翰国，那时已是傍晚。  
他们刚一走进城门，就有身着低调黄色暗花丝绸的信使走上前，拦住马，低声说道：“教皇陛下请两位面谈。”  
迪恩和卡斯迪奥对视一下，没有说话。迪恩先跳下马，然后扶着卡斯迪奥下来，跟着信使走向教皇的圣殿。  
迪恩看着身前的卡斯迪奥一步一步地迈上高高的台阶，回想起上次他被人架上去的情形，一时有些恍惚。  
“温彻斯特先生，请加快步伐，教皇陛下还在等待。”信使低声提醒。  
刚一走进圣殿大门，迪恩就皱起眉。  
这是圣殿？看起来就像一个城镇酒吧储存酒桶的地窖。裸露的岩石组成了墙体，权当柱子的石头也都是快要倾倒一般；是地面铺了一层碎沙砾，弥漫着可疑的水渍，走上去吱吱作响；整个房间没有一扇窗户，全靠墙上跳动的几点荧光照明，压抑又昏暗。  
教皇坐在圣殿最里面的高凳上，穿着紫色镶金边的长袍，戴了一顶配套的帽子。高凳背后的荧光大概是房间里最明亮的几点了，足够照清教皇帽子上面镶嵌的那颗巨型珍珠，不过还是看不清教皇的面容。这颗鸽子蛋大小的珍珠必定价值不菲，和教皇的身份和地位相匹配，不过他身上除了这个珍珠和脖子上的一串金项链以外，就没有别的装饰了。  
“我的孩子们，你们回来了。不必多礼。”  
迪恩与卡斯迪奥站直身子，等待教皇进一步指示。  
“你们这次到北方去调查疫情，有什么成果？”  
卡斯迪奥回答：“我们认为，疫情是通过水来传播的，人和人之间、人和动物之间并不能传播。同时我们研究出了一副药方，可以缓解病情，帮助痊愈。”  
“很好。药方呢？”  
“这……我们在回来的路上，被人窃取了。”  
“哦？”教皇有些惊讶，但是不急不恼，“还有这事儿？”  
迪恩暗自皱眉，他总觉得教皇的声音有一丝异样。  
卡斯迪奥回答：“贼人趁我们不备，偷走了我们的背包和马。”  
“什么样的背包，什么样的马呢？”  
卡斯迪奥不知道教皇怎么有这种闲情逸致，问起无聊的细节，但还是如实回答：“亚麻桶状背包一只，乌毛白蹄骏马一匹，白毛棕点骏马一匹。”  
没想到，教皇抚掌大笑，站起身来，“巧了，”他边说便走上前，“我的卫兵昨天才截获一伙强盗，刚好就有这么个背包，这么两匹马。”石柱上的荧光照亮了教皇的侧脸。  
迪恩顿时愣住了。  
他明白过来，教皇的声音并不是异样，只是他认识这声音。那是约翰•温彻斯特的声音。那张脸，和他爸爸几乎一模一样。这不应该，教皇在位五十余年，今年至少也有七十岁了，怎么会看起来像四十多岁的约翰•温彻斯特呢？  
他盯着教皇的脸，移不开视线。  
卡斯迪奥的声音毫无波动：“这未免也太巧了。”  
“的确。这背包，还有马，我都可以还给你们。只不过，我还有一个小小的请求。”  
“陛下尽管说。”  
教皇露出难以琢磨的微笑，“进取城上一次派人来借书，我没有同意。这次他们又派人来，条件让我很难拒绝，所以我决定让学院最出色的牧师——也就是萨姆•温彻斯特，将珍贵的古籍护送过去。而我知道，卡斯迪奥十分擅长解读古籍，那么他也将一同前往。”  
迪恩猛地回过神来，“你怎么知道的？”  
“哦，萨姆用的假名，也太明显了。”  
“是不是加百列？是不是他告诉你的！”迪恩顾不得什么礼数，走到教皇面前，大声质问。  
卡斯迪奥想要把他拉回来，却没有成功。  
教皇依然微笑，“用不着。我自有方法。迪恩•温彻斯特。”  
“你是谁？你到底是谁！”  
“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥扶住他的肩膀，“你先不要冲动。”他对教皇说道：“陛下，背包和马，本身就是属于我们的财产，还给我们是应该的。”  
“哦？那本黑羽封面的古书，好像是属于教会图书馆的吧。”  
卡斯迪奥沉默了。  
教皇的声音显得无比和蔼可亲：“我原谅你们了。请你们帮忙送本书，有那么难吗？嗯？”他缓缓抚摸卡斯迪奥的头顶，“两天以后，你和萨姆就出发。书送不到，你们也不要回来了。”  
迪恩感觉头晕目眩，怒火攻心，几乎吐在教皇那身紫色丝绸长袍上，给那层繁复的暗纹添点色彩。  
“是的，教皇陛下。”  
卡斯迪奥看着地面，缓缓说道。


	18. Chapter 18

迪恩打开门，看到满头大汗的萨姆，乍暖还寒的日子里只穿了一层单衣，赶快让他进来。  
萨姆一只脚刚伸进门，就高声呼喊：“我一听到消息就过来，必须跟你唔——”  
迪恩赶忙捂住他的嘴：“嘘，小声点。”  
萨姆把他的手拿下来，皱起眉，“怎么了？”  
“卡斯睡着了，他……在烤小面包。”他尴尬地解释。  
萨姆嘴撇成了弓形，“他什么时候会做饭了。上次我见他的时候，他生吃了一根莴笋，”  
“不是。”迪恩瞪着他，缓缓摇头。  
“天哪，”萨姆终于明白过来，捂住嘴，“你是说……”  
“对。”  
“这怎么可能？”  
迪恩叹气，示意他先坐下来，他转身倒水给他。  
“这是他们天鹅的特质吧。天鹅族无论雌雄，均可产卵。”  
萨姆咕咚咚灌下冷水，用手背擦干嘴，飞快地思考：“那，那这……产卵？还要孵化吗？”  
“卡斯说他也不清楚，因为他没见过其他天鹅这么干过。因为种种原因，天鹅族很久没有繁育了。他算是东南大陆最年轻的天鹅，按人类年龄算，现在差不多七十岁吧，但是——”  
“天鹅族相当于人类寿命的三倍。”萨姆替他说完。  
“对，他不记得是谁生的他，加百列把他养大的。但是加百列参加过人类和天鹅族的世纪之战，所以他至少有三四百岁了。”  
“啊……”萨姆目瞪口呆，“三四百岁……哇哦，这真是，我从没直接问过加百列。”  
迪恩点头，“他可能也没想瞒着你。按照卡斯迪奥的意思，东南大陆剩下的天鹅族大概只有十几个。”  
“他都告诉你是谁了吗？”  
“他不肯说。”  
“好吧。”萨姆缓慢点头，“你打算怎么办？我应该说恭喜吗？”  
“恭喜我干什么？”迪恩眨眨眼。  
萨姆舔了下嘴唇，眯起眼睛，“你知道……他生下的蛋，孵出小天鹅，你就算孩子的爸爸，对吧？”  
迪恩目瞪口呆。  
萨姆叹口气，“我就知道，你完全没搞清状况。再过些日子，等小鸟出来了，大家都会知道那是你的孩子。要知道，你们俩住在这儿，全国的人都知道你们是一对儿。”  
迪恩捂住脸，“你怎么对这个消息接受起来这么快？”  
萨姆摘下头顶的呢子软帽，扔在桌上，“你是傻吗？看你这幅样子，怪不得卡斯迪奥会一直瞒着你。”  
“我要当爸爸了？”迪恩神情恍惚，端起萨姆用过的杯子，从嘴边溢出的水顺着下巴流进脖子。他放下杯子，“你知道，昨天他跟我坦白的时候，我说了……我也记不清具体说了什么，好像是安慰了他一下。如果他需要我的帮助，我肯定会帮他照顾那个，蛋啊，小鸟什么的。但是如果他不想承认那蛋和我有关，也没关系。”他无力地耸肩，“毕竟，他是天鹅，你知道吧？和人类不同。我不可能永远陪着他……而且我当时脑子里想的都是，第一，感谢老天卡斯迪奥没病；第二，要怎么找回那本生理书。你知道吧，他向你借的那本黑羽封面的书，讲的是天鹅族的生理构造。”  
“我知道，我看过了。”萨姆倾过身子，好像要拍拍哥哥的肩膀，却只点点头，“能够让卡斯迪奥点名去要的书肯定不一般。”  
迪恩忍不住微笑，“我也一样，忍不住要看看到底是什么。这个教皇很有问题，我觉得是他偷走了我们的东西。” “什么？” “我们在回来的路上被人偷个精光，”迪恩歪过头，“结果教皇把我们找去，说他的卫兵找到了我们的背包和马匹，只要卡斯迪奥和你帮他去送书，他就都还给我们。” 萨姆肩膀僵硬，两只大手攥着膝盖，“的确不对劲。” “肯定是他派人偷走的！”迪恩本来想怒拍桌子，看了看床上的天鹅又收回手，放低了声音，“而且我今天才有机会到看到教皇。你见过他本人吗？” 萨姆皱眉，“当然啦，他每个月都会到学院演讲。”  
“你不觉得，他长得特别像爸爸吗？”  
“呃……我觉得是有一点。但并不是特别像。如果特别可疑的话，我肯定早就跟你说了。”  
“如果爸爸还活着，肯定和教皇一模一样。而且教皇在位五十多年了，为什么看起来那么年轻？”  
“魔法吧，我觉得，药剂什么的。”萨姆不以为然地摆摆手，“毕竟他是罗翰国的教皇啊，掌握无数资源，利用一下也无妨。”  
“他知道你我的真实名字。”  
萨姆睁大眼睛，“啊？怎么可能？”  
“他知道我们是温彻斯特。他和加百列肯定是一伙的，但是我问了他，他说不是加百列告诉他的。”  
“你怎么问的？”  
“我就直接问的。”  
“你就直接问的？你不怕加百列暴露吗？万一教皇不知道洛基就是加百列，不知道他是天鹅族，不就害了他吗？”  
迪恩叹气，“当时顾不得那么多了。但是小小地冒险一下，我就知道了我想知道的东西。”  
“天哪迪恩，你真是……”  
“算了，你一进门要说的事，是送书吗？这我想过了，我会和你们一起去。”  
萨姆笑了笑，肩膀放松了些，“虽然我早就料到了，但还是谢谢你。进取城派人借书的原因我也查了查，好像是瘟疫在东方蔓延，他们需要《大药典》的上卷。而当初两国战后求和的时候，将《大药典》分为上下卷分别放在罗翰国和进取城，所以才会一而再，再而三地派人过来求情。”  
“那，卡斯迪奥和我这次外出调查，已经配出了有效的方子，可以提供给进取城。”迪恩提出折中的法子。  
“但还是不能根治。有传言说，瘟疫的源头就在进取城。我们要是去了，没准就能取得载入史册的功绩。”萨姆的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
迪恩缓缓点头，“我其实，不想让卡斯再去了。这次我们帮村民看诊，有些不顺，他消耗也挺大的，这次路途又这么远，我怕他……”他瞥了一眼床那边。  
萨姆伸出长长的胳膊越过桌面，扶住他的肩膀，“如果他说没问题，你就相信他。”  
“他瞒了我六个月，”迪恩面无表情，“每次我问他怎么样，他都骗我，他都看着我的眼睛骗我。”  
萨姆尴尬地收回手，“你肯定说过不想要孩子的事，才让他没法开口，越拖越晚。他不想拖累你。”  
“我不记得我说没说过了，不过……大概是说过吧。反正这件麻烦事，实在是出乎我的意料，我，”迪恩站起身，“我们出去说吧，我想吹吹风。”  
萨姆跟着他走到门外，关好身后的房门。  
“说实话，萨姆，是不是你申请要去送那本药典的？”迪恩斜眼看他，  
“我不打算跟你撒谎，的确是我主动申请的。本来他们打算派一个炮灰过去，带一本复制的。”  
“难道你带的就不是复制的？”迪恩非常不喜欢听他说“炮灰”这个词。  
“当然还是复制的，只不过经由卡斯迪奥之手，可信度更高啊。”  
“你以为他们会看不出来？你把他们的博士都当傻子吗。”  
“上卷存放在罗翰国，已经有近千年的历史了，进取城现在活着的人，大概都没见过这本书的原版。”  
“所以他们也看不懂，还得配个翻译给他们送过去。那这么一来，岂不是翻译说什么就是什么？”迪恩靠在土墙上，看着天边逐渐浮现的星星。  
萨姆也放松下来，侧身靠着墙，“他们不傻。再说了，药方对不对，找人试试不就知道了。我想，卡斯迪奥也做不出那种事吧。”  
“你还没说，为什么教皇会答应送书。”  
“教皇肯定是收了不少好处费，这还用说嘛？”萨姆嗤笑道。  
迪恩摇头，“这么大的人情，得收多少？”  
“不只有钱，还有地。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。我之所以会主动要求去送书，就是因为觉得另有隐情。”  
“所以你算是外出办案的便衣钦差了？”迪恩露齿而笑。  
萨姆撇嘴，“我又不是为了教皇才这么做的。我问了那边交接的人是谁，你猜是谁？”  
“我怎么猜得着？肯定是图书管里面吃灰的某个老头子，要不然就是和你一样的书呆。”迪恩无所谓地乱说。  
萨姆褐色的眼睛在夜光中闪闪发亮，“完全不是。接待我们的是进取城的军事大臣，阿萨谢尔。”  
“军事大臣？那他一定是特别爱看书。”  
萨姆没理会他，继续说道：“我查了所有可能相关的书，这个阿萨谢尔也不是一般人。”  
迪恩瞪着他：“所有的书？萨姆你多久没睡觉了。”  
“啊，有一阵儿了。”他抬起手揉揉眼睛，“阿萨谢尔在七十多年以前就有过记录，那样的话，他现在起码有一百岁了。普通人类根本达不到这个水平。而且他是因为在罗翰国引发骚动才被记录在案，被形容为‘如同黑色旋风一般的恶魔’。我查了记录民间传闻的野史，里面的用词更加丰富多彩：‘生有黑翅的黄眼恶魔’。”  
迪恩一下站直了身子，“我真是——日了狗了，你说的是真的？”  
“当然，”萨姆打了个哈欠，“所以我才这么着急要来找你。”  
“兜兜转转这么久，终于有了突破。看来当初的牺牲还是值得的。”  
“牺牲？你为了卡斯，少放点火，少抢点东西，你管这个叫牺牲？你真是稳赚不赔好吗。”萨姆满眼疲惫。  
迪恩推了他一把，没想到他踉跄一下，“行了，回去睡个觉，过两天就要办正事了。这么多年的老账，可以清干净了。”  
“哦对，还有个非常诡异的事，不知道要不要跟你说……”  
“说。”  
“就是，我这一周，断断续续地总做梦。”  
“谁还不做梦呢？”  
萨姆低下头，“是，是带女人的那种。”  
迪恩忍着笑，装做思考的样子，“啊，我想一想，你的发育期，大概已经过去十年了吧。”  
萨姆的脸更红了，“不，不是普通的梦。特别真实，好像我能摸到她，她摸我的时候，我也有感觉。”  
“行了，省略一些细节，我不想在脑子里留下那种画面。你就是累的。你要是不放心的话，去你房间里找一找巫术袋，或者异常的标记。”  
“我找过了，都没有。好吧，可能是最近睡觉太少。”萨姆耸耸肩。  
迪恩推开门，准备进屋，“快回去吧。”  
萨姆走了，迪恩坐回饭桌旁边，拿起吃到一半的冷硬面包，咬了一口。  
“你一开始，是把我当线索用的吗？”  
迪恩停止了咀嚼，没吭声。  
卡斯迪奥撑起身子，被单从肩上滑落，等他回答。  
迪恩咽下嘴里的东西，转过头看向床边，“你偷听我们讲话？”  
“我不是故意的。我没把耳朵捂住，你们说的话，自然就进了我的耳朵。”卡斯迪奥坐直了，毫不羞愧，“如果你一定要质问我的话，我一直守着我的承诺，不会读取你的心。而我很后悔，没有早点打破承诺，不然的话，也不必暴露蛋的存在。”  
迪恩放下手里的面包，砸得陶盘在木桌上滑了出去，“我不知道你为什么会这么想，难道我会威胁你的蛋吗？”  
“你的本意不会带来威胁，但是你所做的事会产生可怕的后果。现在放弃，还来得及。”卡斯迪奥攥紧了被子。  
“我已经放弃了，我放弃了那么多！卡斯迪奥，自从我遇见你，我就再也没有过痛快日子。每一天你都在提醒，我犯下过多少罪恶，干过多少错事！”  
“我并不是要一直揭你伤疤，只是那伤疤下面并不是愈合的伤口，而是已经化脓的烂疮。你对仇恨的追逐，已经深深刻进你的灵魂。表面上偃旗息鼓，然而一有机会便疯狂肆虐，侵蚀你所有的理智。迪恩，我们可以不必为了仇恨而活，还有其他许多值得留恋的事物。”他忍不住伸手去碰隆起的腹部。  
迪恩嗤之以鼻，“你说得容易，卡斯。你是纯情的小天使，好骗得令人心碎。你自然会爱一株草，一捧泥巴。”也会爱我这样的人。他满嘴苦涩。  
“是加百列让我接近你的。他阻止你去见我，只是激起你的逆反心而已。”卡斯迪奥终于说出了埋藏最深的隐情。  
迪恩哈哈大笑，只是这笑声听来，彻骨的寒冷，“好啊，我只能说，我们俩可真是般配呢。”  
“可后来不是了，我不是为了完成任务，我是为了你。”  
“哦真的吗？”迪恩弯起一边嘴角，却毫无笑意。  
“我这么做是为了你。”卡斯迪奥贫乏地重复着，希望迪恩能相信自己。但是他知道无济于事。  
迪恩没有再看他一眼，夺门而出。  
卡斯迪奥愣了一会儿，叹口气，躺了下来。他以为自己会难以入睡，但是正相反，很快就失去了意识。  
半夜，卡斯迪奥被一种异样的波动唤醒。他独自躺在床上醒来，回神良久。  
是“二号”，活跃的淡绿色荣光在蛋的中心忽明忽暗，似乎是在吸引母体的注意。卡斯迪奥送去一缕自己的亮蓝色能量，掠过绿色光球边缘，如同晨露又像藤蔓，缓缓渗透进去，安抚躁动的幼体。  
“二号”似乎很满意，不再纠缠他。卡斯迪奥得以喘口气，睁开眼睛，发现屋里一片明亮，月光从窗子闯了进来。那扇本该锁起来的木窗孤零零地敞着，任何想进来的人或生物都可以随意通行。这本该让他担忧，但是他却没有多余的精力害怕，只是起身下床，望着窗外。  
清冷的夜风吹过他的耳旁，飘过一丝湿润的泥土味道。那是春天。  
等到漫山的翠叶饱满欲滴，夏日的艳阳烘热河边的黑岩，高涨的河水从山谷中呼啸而过，他的卵就会脱离母体。  
卡斯迪奥能感觉到翅膀在皮肤下面蠢蠢欲动，突然有种冲动，就这样飞走，消失在山林里。不知为何，想到离开这个牢笼，反倒勾起一丝恐惧。这段坐牢的日子，笼罩着一层温馨的虚伪光晕。虽然虚伪，但是温馨。  
“卡斯。”他仿佛听见迪恩在叫他。但是那不可能，因为迪恩已经离开了。  
“卡斯，过来。”那声音生硬了几分。  
他回过头，十分意外，“加百列？”  
穿着一身黑袍的大天鹅，平静地看着他，“你告诉他了？”  
“我早就说过，告诉他的话，他会离开的。”  
加百列摇摇头，忍不住叹气，“我什么都想好了，谁知道出来个灯泡碍事。我头发都快白了。”  
卡斯迪奥浑身紧绷，一阵寒战，“在你眼里，我的孩子就是个累赘。”  
“你的孩子，”加百列呵呵一笑，“对你来说当然不是了。你准备好了吗？后天就要出发了，和萨姆一起去进取城。我给你们安排的卫兵都很可靠。”  
“那我是不是还要说句谢谢？”卡斯迪奥翻个白眼，冷笑几声，“我的书什么时候能还给我？还有迪恩的马。”  
“哦，你怎么还为傻猴子惦记着马。明天早上，都还给你。那本书对你有用。卡斯，你必须想清楚，为什么这么多年都没有天鹅出生，是有原因的。我劝你早点放弃，以免伤到自己。”他背起双手。  
卡斯迪奥无视他的威胁，歪过头，“你从没告诉过我，我到底是谁生的。我问了你那么多次，你没有一次正面回答我。”  
加百列转身坐在桌边，指了指另外一把椅子，“坐。”  
卡斯迪奥和他对视片刻，没有多说什么，就缓缓坐在那把椅子上，“终于要告诉我了吗？”  
“我认为，是时候了。”

*

迪恩骑在失而复得的英帕拉上，看着坐在马车里的卡斯迪奥，心想，大概是上次骑马痛苦的经历让他心有余悸，这次才一定要坐马车。那天夜里，迪恩夺门而出以后，就一直在担心。他一言不发地出现在萨姆门前，弟弟也没多问，就让他进屋了。在这一点上，他和萨姆还是很有默契的。  
今天早上看见卡斯迪奥带着打包好的行李，出现在约定地点，迪恩才稍微松了口气。只是两天没见，他的脸颊似乎又消瘦了点，颧骨仿佛要割破脸皮，眼底青黑色的浮肿在苍白的脸上就像两道伤疤。  
他无法移开视线。  
卡斯迪奥正靠在门边闭目养神，对他的注视毫不知情。或许他知道，只是并不在乎。  
迪恩一直以为出发之前，加百列会出现一次，但是他连个影子都没有。难道他是在回避迪恩吗？要是他知道了卡斯迪奥揣了蛋的事，大概会把他碎尸万段吧。那还是不见比较好。  
随行的两个卫兵，一个叫安德鲁，是个身材高大，少言寡语的男人；另一个叫萨满德利奥，看起来只有二十来岁，对谁都笑呵呵的，但是献给卡斯迪奥的笑容尤其灿烂。  
迪恩很不喜欢他这样。每次队伍休整，那个小滑头都第一个窜到卡斯身边，又是递水又是擦汗，这么凉爽的天气哪来的汗。而且卡斯居然也不躲开，还对他微笑。那天吵架以后，卡斯一句话都没和迪恩说过，连看都不看他一眼。他一边在心里咒骂，一边狠狠地砍着树枝，为篝火做准备。  
迪恩瞟向坐在篝火对面的萨姆和卡斯迪奥，不动声色地观察。萨姆对卡斯迪奥说了什么，居然把他逗笑了，之后他对萨姆耳语几句，看了看迪恩。他们对视的那一刻，迪恩在他眼中看出了红色。是映出了面前的火焰吧。  
从罗翰国到进取城，快马加鞭，十天左右能够到达。而他们一行六人，萨姆、迪恩、两个卫兵骑马，卡斯迪奥和马夫用车，肯定是比不过急行军的，所以能够在半个月之内赶到，就算是一切顺利了。  
连坐十几天的马车，卡斯迪奥一天比一天更加萎靡，蜷缩在车厢里，从窗外几乎看不到他。他不说话，也不动，最剧烈的运动就是拉扯系着铃铛的绳子，示意马夫停车，然后打开车门拼命呕吐。这时候，所有人都会停下来等他。有时候萨姆或者萨满德利奥会过去扶住他，以免他摔在地上，但是卡斯迪奥不喜欢耽误他们，总是摆手拒绝，所以到最后，其他人就那么骑在马上，等他把自己的胆汁都吐完。  
这一次，迪恩也没有上前。所以他就只能看着卡斯迪奥失去平衡，栽倒在地，头重重地磕上金属轮毂，来不及去帮他。他周围的时间被拉扯成了薄薄一层，声音无法穿透稀释的空气，他被冻结在自己的空间里。一直到萨姆扶起卡斯迪奥，连续大叫他的名字，迪恩才恢复了正常的感觉。他下了马，向一跪一坐的二人走去。  
萨姆小心地捧着卡斯迪奥的头和脖子，问道：“要不要喝水？”  
天鹅虚弱地摇头，闭着眼睛。  
“你还需要什么吗？”  
“闭嘴。”卡斯迪奥皱起眉。  
萨姆立刻合上下巴。  
迪恩站在他们跟前，投下大片阴影，“如果休息好了的话，就快点起来吧。一会儿和我骑一匹马，车里不透风。”  
萨姆抬起头，愤怒地瞪着他。迪恩瞥了他一眼，依然冷着脸。  
卡斯迪奥缓缓睁开眼睛，看着他，没有表示反对。  
比起在车厢里不受控制的颠簸，坐在马背上随着马的节奏摇晃，确实是舒服不少。  
迪恩的双臂从他腋下穿过去，牵着缰绳。走了一段路以后，卡斯迪奥的身体依然无比僵硬，像石头雕塑一般。猎人慢慢地抬起手，在他腹前一寸的位置犹豫了许久，又放下去，握住卡斯的手。那太凉了，冻得他一个激灵。  
“卡斯……”他心里腾起几分绝望，攥了攥手心的冰块，希望能融化他，“听我解释。”  
冰冷的手指动了动，天鹅还是没有回头。  
迪恩去捏他的下巴，却摸到满手湿凉。  
卡斯迪奥哭了。  
“别哭，卡斯。”迪恩不知道怎么安慰他，只能笨拙地抹掉不断淌下的眼泪。  
那个白骨破出翅膀，眉头也不皱一下的天鹅，转过头望着猎人，蓝色的眼睛通红通红。他摇摇头，下巴颤抖不止，半晌，才吐出断断续续的句子。  
“我害怕了。我看着你，躺在地上血流不止，心想这些仇恨……是否值得。”  
迪恩咬咬牙，答道:“值得。”  
“不……”  
“这份沉重的枷锁我戴了这么久，也戴够了。我终于有机会找到解开枷锁的钥匙。”  
卡斯迪奥刚要开口，就有人打断了他。  
“看，”安德鲁指着东方一片白茫茫的雾气，“那是海。我们到了。”


	19. Chapter 19

卡斯迪奥蹲坐在自己卧室的门口，轻轻抚摸一只花白毛的瘦猫。花猫在他的抚摸下扭动身子，露出肚皮，餍足地眯起眼睛。他忍不住微笑。温暖的夕阳照得他全身放松，也眯起眼睛假寐。  
“卡斯，我看你没吃饭，就……”  
他抬起头，看到萨满德利奥端着盛满食物的盘子，尴尬地站在不远的台阶下面。那天鹅比卡斯迪奥的模样还要年轻，行为举止也透着稚气，不像二百多岁。和他相比，卡斯迪奥更觉得自己未老先衰。  
“我不是很饿。”他勉强保持微笑。  
萨满德利奥踏上一级台阶，犹豫一下，更坚定地走上前来，坐在他身边，“你不吃东西是不行的。”  
“谢谢你还想着我。”  
他笑了笑，“你是想说，迪恩真没良心，是不是。”  
卡斯迪奥叹气，低头看猫。  
“他虽然没脸来找你，但是很担心你，我能看出来。”  
“嗯。”  
萨满德利奥叹口气，看着地面，知趣地转换了话题：“那个阿萨谢尔的荣光有些不太对劲。我上次见他，他荣光的质地还没这么阴沉。昨天他在进取城外迎接我们的时候，我和他握了手，只感觉浑身发冷，泛着恶心。”  
“我也感觉到了，就没有碰他。你上次见他是什么时候？”  
“十多年以前吧，当时进取城和罗翰国要签个合作协议，我就来了。”  
“什么协议？”  
“把三个城镇的统治权转让给罗翰国。就是国界线中间的那些，原本都是进取城的。”  
“就是现在爆发瘟疫最严重的地区。那几个城镇依山傍水，罗翰国当初一定花了不少钱吧。”卡斯迪奥冷笑。  
萨满德利奥意味深长地看着他，“正相反。”  
卡斯迪奥瞪大了眼睛，“这肯定不是简单的交易。你知道为什么进取城要倒贴送地吗？难道说……进取城早就知道那里会爆发瘟疫？”  
“合同内容是高度保密的，我只是个办事员，没有权限获知。但是，我告诉你的事足够让我坐牢了。”  
卡斯迪奥沉吟片刻，“你知道迪恩是干什么的吗？”  
“知道。教皇盖戳的捣乱分子。”  
“你不怕我把消息告诉他？”  
“告诉他又如何？你现在怀着他的幼雏，他能干出什么傻事来啊？”  
“你太低估他了。他一开始插手艾坡村的救灾工作，到后来灾情闹大，获得教皇正式调查授权，他投入了不少精力。若是查不出个结果，他肯定不会善罢甘休。”  
“就算他疯了，不要命了，要在路西法的地盘滋事，也和你无关。我知道你一定会理智面对，谨慎处理。”  
“你为什么到现在才把这件事告诉我？”卡斯迪奥很是疑惑。  
“那是因为，只有到了进取城，才有查出真相的可能。我不希望你那么早就开始担心。不管局面如何严峻，照顾好自己才是最重要的。”他端起盘子，递到他眼前。  
卡斯迪奥躲不过，只好拿起一块面包，“谢谢你的支持。”他垂下头，咬了一口，“其他的同伴，好像对于我要繁殖这件事，不太热心。阿萨谢尔看我的眼神，好像我是丝绸上面的油渍。”  
“那没什么。他和路西法在一起太久了，肯定会受些腐蚀。那几个追随路西法的天鹅，都是那样冷冰冰的。再说了，你的情况的确是有些特殊……哦对了，温家兄弟似乎对阿萨谢尔很有兴趣，一直在四处打听，你知道是为什么吗？”  
“我真希望我不知道。”  
“看来你知道。”  
卡斯迪奥又叹气，想起迪恩暴跳如雷的狰狞样子，“阿萨谢尔有可能是杀害他们父母的凶手。”  
萨满德利奥愣住了，把餐盘放在地上，“真的吗？”  
“十有八九。阿萨谢尔干过那么多丧心病狂的事，杀两个猎人算得了什么，估计他自己都不记得了。”  
“那，你有没有告诉他们？”  
卡斯迪奥放下手里的食物，本来就没有食欲，现在更是恶心，“没有。事情过去那么久了，也没有证据，我说了只会引发更大的矛盾。我知道萨姆和迪恩一直没有放弃复仇以后，就在努力劝阻他们。可事与愿违，最后还是走到了这一步。”  
“他们打算杀了阿萨谢尔？”萨满德利奥惊讶到合不拢嘴，“那不可能实现啊。他现在是进取城的国防大臣，权倾朝野，多少人想干掉他都没能得手。我听说他的家里，全是些精巧残暴的机关，一出门就有至少四个保镖跟着。”  
“我也是这么告诉他们的，”卡斯迪奥看着打盹的花猫，“我只希望，他们不要冲动。”  
“至少，我们作为罗翰国的使节，还是要收敛一些的。我想迪恩不会把你拖进危险里面吧。”  
“哈哈，但愿如此。”  
“卡斯迪奥，”萨满德利奥诚恳的语气让他抬起头来，和他对视，“你做过的事，很让我敬佩。我相信你。你的决定，我绝对不会质疑。”  
卡斯迪奥皱眉，“我没做过什么事。”  
萨满德利奥拍拍他的肩膀，“你要相信自己。”  
“你说的话，让我感觉很奇怪。”卡斯迪奥看着他站起身。  
“加百列一定告诉你了。”萨满德利奥耐心地微笑。  
卡斯迪奥呆呆地看着他，“你们都知道，我的身世？所有天鹅都知道？那，阿萨谢尔、路西法他们一定也都知道了？”  
“天鹅族近二百年来只有你一个，呃，新成员，自然所有族人都是知道的。”萨满德利奥垂下眼睛，“早点休息吧。明天还要开会。”他没有再解释什么，走下台阶，消失在小路转弯处。  
卡斯迪奥低下头，坐在冰冷的石阶上。  
最后一抹暖色的余晖已经消失，深蓝的迷雾逐渐吞噬了整片天空。空气带来海上的咸湿，闻得他嘴里一阵阵发苦。  
他握着脚踝，额头抵在膝盖上，想就这么一直坐下去。  
原来天鹅族在世的所有成员都知道他的身世，只有他自己不知道而已。  
想起来进取城的路上，他们路过泽当镇看到的一片凄风苦雨。就像安娜说的那样，东部地区的疫情比西部要严重得多。  
再想想萨满德利奥刚刚对他提到的交易，进取城无缘无故贴钱送地给死敌罗翰国，而那块地如今疫情泛滥，真相更加扑朔迷离。  
卡斯迪奥希望首相请他们过来，是真的为了研究治疗瘟疫的药方。

*

第二天一早，卡斯迪奥早早起来，准备去见首相路西法。萨姆作为教会派出的官方使节，与他一同前去。他们提早到了会议室，却被他的秘书告知首相外出开会了。两人面面相觑。  
“那首相说了他什么时候回来吗？”  
“很抱歉，因为事发突然，所以首相并没有明确交代回城的时间。”秘书冷漠而客气地对两人点点头，走出了空荡灰暗的会议室。卡斯迪奥很庆幸迪恩没有和他们一起来开会，不然面对这个秘书的苦瓜脸，他一定会大发雷霆。  
卡斯迪奥把装了古籍的帆布口袋扛在了肩上，“好吧。我相信，与拯救自己国家的人命相比，首相大人一定有更加重要的事情要做。”  
萨姆皱眉，“那我们怎么办？没有首相的批准，我们拿不到下卷，治疗瘟疫的药方也无从配起。而且我们来了两天了，都没有见到一个专门负责管控疫情的高级官员，接待我们的居然是个国防大臣。我真是有点迷糊了，就好像有人请我去他家吃饭，一个园丁把我领到了马棚参观。”  
两人向门外走去。  
“是首相不了解疫情，还是他根本不在乎，连装样子都懒得装？”  
“你这么说的话……”  
“萨姆，我可以相信你吗？”  
“当然了。这还用问吗？就算你没有和迪恩在一起，我们也是很好的朋友。当然，我不是说要你们分开，我当然希望你俩能好好的。迪恩这两天来找过你吗？”  
“先不说这个。昨天，萨满德利奥告诉我一件很蹊跷的事，想请你拜托迪恩去查查。”  
“为什么要让我拜托迪恩，你不能自己去吗？”萨姆撇嘴。  
卡斯迪奥锤了他的肩膀，惹得他大叫。他给萨姆讲了进取城十几年前贴钱送地的事。“你我太过醒目，住处周围都安插了不少监视的人。而迪恩不一样，他和两个卫兵都住在外院，没人把他们当回事。我想让迪恩潜入国会的档案馆，找出当年的记录。”  
“你为什么不自己找他帮忙？”萨姆故意忽略卡斯迪奥的提议，抱起胳膊坏笑。  
“你为什么要挑拨我们？”  
“不不，卡斯，别生气，我知道你们在吵架，只是，你知道，”他尴尬地指了指卡斯迪奥隆起的腹部，“你们不能永远不和对方说话啊。”  
“我现在真的没心情谈论这件事。你把我说的话告诉他。”卡斯迪奥把厚厚的古书搂在身前，挺直后背走开了。  
萨姆叹气。他真不想夹在这两个笨蛋中间，给他们传话。他和卡斯迪奥住在东跨院的内院，昨天从吃完晚饭开始，迪恩一共过来三回，找了各种理由，说是要谈正事，可是眼睛总往窗户外面看。萨姆知道，他是在观察卡斯迪奥关灯睡觉了没有。都快凌晨了，迪恩还赖着不走，萨姆只好把话说明白：“你根本就不是来看我的，你心思一直在卡斯床上。”迪恩嗔怪他下流，但还是识趣地走了，临走之前狠狠瞪他一眼，但是没敢摔门，怕吵醒隔壁的天鹅。

*

上午和首相的会面取消以后，卡斯迪奥就一直在自己的房间里看书。他去餐厅吃饭的时候，也没看见迪恩的人影。他匆匆吃了几口，就回房去了。昏昏沉沉睡到晚上，醒来以后，天已经黑透了。他走进客房里的浴室，坐在浴缸边沿，准备放水洗澡。  
这间浴室并不大，地面铺着粗糙的青色石板，浴缸也只能容下一个成年人弯腿坐着，可是随时都能放出来的热水，是极度的奢侈了。  
他仰起头，向后靠在浴缸上，缓缓沉进水里。他看着头顶烧着油的黄色汽灯，只希望罗翰国也能有这样的条件。教皇为了死守魔法的地位，拒绝了那么多的便利和实惠，这样看来，实在是得不偿失。  
当他听见敲门声的时候，他以为是自己听错了，就没有理会。  
“我知道你在里面没有睡，卡斯。快开门。”  
稳定持续的叩叩叩让卡斯迪奥无法忽视，烦躁地希望门外的人知难而退，赶紧离开。  
“卡斯，你再不开门我就要踹了。”  
天鹅没出声，挥了挥手，在浴室就把门锁打开了。  
“你躲开啊，我进来了！”  
只听哗啦一声响，不速之客就摔了进来，听声音是碰倒了门口的高桌。  
“啊……我的胳膊动不了了……”  
卡斯迪奥皱起眉，扶着砖墙尽可能快地站起身，哗啦啦溅出一地的热水。  
“等我过来！”他扯下挂钩上的浴袍披在身上，光着脚快步走出浴室，想看看那个莽撞的家伙伤成什么样了。  
迪恩好端端地站在房间中央，看着他得意地笑，“你怎么不擦干？”  
卡斯迪奥用手抹了一把不断滴水的头发，冷笑一声，“我再擦干，房子都被你拆了。”  
迪恩一边摊手一边走进浴室，“我的错啊。你快把鞋穿上。”他拿着浴巾走出来，看到卡斯迪奥穿好了鞋，满意地点点头，把浴巾盖在了他潮湿的头发上。  
“你可不要着凉。”  
“谢谢。”卡斯迪奥一把抢过浴巾，“这么晚了来找我干什么？”  
迪恩一副公事公办的样子，“萨姆跟我说了要查的事，我中午就想办法混进档案馆了，才回来。”  
所以他才没有在餐厅出现啊。这么说来，他岂不是一直饿着肚子。“有结果吗？”卡斯迪奥粗暴地用毛巾搓干头发，心里一股无名火。  
“有。进取城倒贴钱送出城镇这桩交易的确存在。而且负责人是阿萨谢尔。”  
“又是那个军事大臣？”  
迪恩微妙地笑笑，“罗翰国派出的代表是加百列。”  
卡斯迪奥愣住了，停下了手中的动作。“加百列？”  
“你的好哥哥瞒着你的事情可不少啊。”  
“遇见你之前，我对镜湖之外的世界一无所知，也不关心。所以谈不上瞒着我。米迦勒派他来负责这件事，还真是信任他。交易记录里面具体的条款怎么说？”  
“没什么特别的，无非是占地面积、人口数量什么的。”  
“这么说，还是无从得知进取城做亏本生意的原因啊。我们明天继续寻找新线索吧。”卡斯迪奥低下头，把湿毛巾扔在椅背上。他看了看还站着不动的迪恩，扬起眉毛，仿佛在问他为什么还不走。  
迪恩打量着穿浴袍的天鹅，目光像针尖一样扎遍他的全身。卡斯迪奥突然感到无所适从，防备地在胸前抱起胳膊。  
猎人再开口的时候，语气还是一样轻柔，可是柔软的叶片边缘挂着锋利的锯齿。  
“你瞒了我整整六个月。”  
卡斯迪奥直视他的眼睛。  
“不到六个月。”  
“那不是重点，卡斯。你明白吗？”迪恩瞪着他。  
他也回瞪迪恩，胸口藏不住地剧烈起伏。  
迪恩率先退缩，眨了眨眼，肩膀放松下来。他看着卡斯浴袍下面明显隆起的腹部，手指动了动，似乎要伸出手去，又忍住了。  
“那，那个你会觉得那个在动吗？”  
卡斯迪奥摇摇头，向床边转过身子，“不会的。蛋壳虽然不硬，但是没有软到那个地步。”  
迪恩瞪大了眼睛，似乎想到了什么。  
他忍不住读了迪恩的思想，“不，我不会生出长着人头的大鸟来。天鹅族不论和谁繁衍后代，生下的都会是天鹅族。”他突然无比疲惫，想把一切都告诉迪恩。  
而他也这么做了。“那天，我和你意见不合，你负气离开以后，加百列来找过我。”  
迪恩觉察出他语气的变化，皱起眉，“然后呢？”  
“他跟我讲了，我是如何来到这个世界上的。”  
“难不成……你也是混血？不是纯种的天鹅？”  
“是这样没错，”卡斯迪奥觉得自己必须坐下来，不然的话肯定会后悔的，“我是天鹅族和独角兽的混血。”他飞快地说完这句话，避开迪恩的视线缓缓后退，坐在了床边，稳住呼吸。敞开的白色棉布浴袍服帖地裹着他潮湿的身子，露出一片胸口。坐姿让他的腹部隆起更加明显了，他难堪地扯了一下床单，想要盖住自己，却被人按住了手。他抬起头，才发现迪恩不知什么时候坐在了他身边，正盯着他敞开的领口看。  
“你在干什么？”卡斯迪奥鄙夷地瞪着他，“这事很重要。”  
“我在等你继续说呢，”迪恩舔了舔嘴唇，“我认真听呢，真的。”  
天鹅深吸口气，“我之前告诉你，如果我不能顺利生产，会死于非命，你记得吗？”  
迪恩脸色瞬间发白，低声说道：“我当然记得。这种事很难忘掉的。你珍惜的人向你预告了死期，我就是忘了自己姓什么也忘不了这个啊。”  
“可是我没告诉你我会怎么死。”  
迪恩攥紧了拳头，盯着膝盖，“你现在要告诉我？”  
“我现在要告诉你我的父亲是如何死的，你听了以后就明白了。  
“他叫詹姆斯利奥，和加百列是同一代天鹅，比米迦勒和路西法小一辈。四百多年前，米迦勒和路西法为了争夺族长之位大打出手，詹姆斯利奥带领一部分天鹅退到森林里隐居。简单来说，他遇见了一只独角兽，交配以后就怀上了卵。”  
迪恩忍不住插话：“等一下，独角兽的话，是白马头上长角的样子吗？”  
“他们可以变成人类头上长角的样子，这不重要。”  
迪恩摇头，“这很重要，我需要在脑子里勾勒当时的画面。”  
“真希望我没有读心的能力，但是我必须告诉你，不是你想象的那样。”  
“嘿！说好了不随意偷看我的思想！”  
“抱歉，我没忍住。如果你没有新的问题，现在我要继续讲詹姆斯利奥的死因了。”  
“你继续。”  
“因为独角兽的能量强大，形成的胚胎也拥有了超越天鹅本体的荣光。加百列劝他放弃那个卵，也就是我，但是他没有听。于是在生产的时候，胚胎想要出世的本能太过强烈，还没有等卵排出身体就反噬了母体，抹去了詹姆斯利奥的存在，占领了那个天鹅的肉身。从此以后，那天鹅看起来还是那个天鹅，可是他的思想、荣光已经完全是另一只天鹅了，加百列为他取名卡斯迪奥，把他安置在镜湖。”  
“卡斯……”  
他不明白为什么迪恩会哽咽，他并不认识詹姆斯利奥啊。“你不必伤心，詹姆斯利奥消失的时候是完全自愿的，可以说，他走得很安详。”  
“不，”迪恩用拇指蹭了蹭眼睛，“那个詹姆斯，我并不太关心。”  
“还是说，你介意我的身体原先属于别的天鹅？你这么想我能理解，詹姆斯利奥以前和别人——”迪恩突然抱住他，让他惊得闭上了嘴。  
“卡斯，你是笨蛋。你这个长满羽毛的幼稚鬼。再别说什么能读懂我的思想，”迪恩把脸埋在他肩上，吸了吸鼻子，“你甚至都读不出来我有多担心你。”  
卡斯迪奥松开被子，陷进他猎人的温暖怀抱，“留下来。今晚留下来好吗？没有你在旁边，我总是冷到发抖。”  
“我当然会留下，我不会离开你的。还有，我们的蛋。”  
天鹅顺势靠着他，让他搂住自己鼓胀的身子，毫不避讳了。这是迪恩得知他有了卵以后第一次主动接触他，虽然动作还是有些迟疑，但是可以感受到，他已经接受了这个荒诞可笑的现实。  
“虽然我可能不是个好家长，但是我一定会陪着你们。话说回来，那只独角兽，后来怎么样了？”  
“我不知道。加百列说他消失了，只留下一面铜镜，在那周围嵌了独角兽一束尾毛。”  
“哦，就是那面镜子啊。”  
“嗯。”淡绿色的绒球在他腹中懒洋洋地吸收光芒，对外界的波动一无所知。  
“你之前用镜子联系过加百列和安娜吧？”  
卡斯迪奥猝不及防，结巴了：“是，是的。可是我一开始向加百列报告你的情况，是因为——”  
“不，”迪恩摸摸他的腰，“我没有质问你的意思，过去的那些隐瞒和谎言就过去吧。我是想说，你可以用镜子联系一下他们，看看能不能问到些什么。”  
他恍然大悟，“啊，的确。我之前被分了心，没想到这一步。”他站起身，去桌边拿他的随身背包。迪恩站在他身后，越过他的肩头听他轻念咒语。  
他等待片刻，镜面毫无波动。他又念了一遍，还是毫无反应。  
“怎么了？”迪恩问道。  
“联系不到。两个都联系不到”  
“再试试。”  
他又尝试了第三遍，第四遍。第十七次之后，他放下铜镜，看着桌上淡黄的光晕。  
“一定是出事了。”

待续


End file.
